


Las misteriosas heridas de la noche

by CraigFlowerBoy



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 66,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraigFlowerBoy/pseuds/CraigFlowerBoy
Summary: Oneshots variados de South Park
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Henrietta Biggle/Michael (South Park: Raisins), Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 10





	1. Pastel de miel

La pesada mirada no se apartaba de él a pesar de estar temblando como nunca. Dejó el tenedor entre el aire y la rebanada de pastel sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

-Juro que no puse nada más que lo indicado en la receta- balbuceó, aterrado por volver a sentir el sabor abrasivo de aquella masa dorada- no tengo idea de por qué sabe así-

-No te he dado el permiso para hablar, jovencito- dijo, con el ceño tan fruncido que podía ver cómo su frente se unía al puente de su nariz- no te vas a levantar hasta que te hayas terminado todo el pastel-

Comenzó a sollozar, tomando una porción casi diminuta y sin masticar tragó. Era como si estuviera hecho con cloro y azufre. Gimió, jalando aire con dolor cuando el bolo llegó hasta su estómago.

-Te di una sola tarea, Butters. Sólo hacer un maldito pastel para el cumpleaños de tu madre y sólo Dios sabe qué cosas le habrás puesto para que huela tan horrible. Muchos niños matarían por tener una familia como la nuestra y tú, tú parece que nos odias. Eres una rata malagradecida- bramó, azotando su puño contra la mesa-¡Come más rápido, no seas un marica!-

-Por favor- suplicó entre los sollozos y las gruesas lágrimas que caían a la mesa y sin embargo volvió a llenar el tenedor- haré lo que sea pero no me hagas seguir comiendo esto-

-Tú lo preparaste- sentenció sin dar pie a ninguna clase de argumento.

-Juro que sólo puse leche, huevos, harina, sólo lo que decía la receta- su padre permaneció inamovible ante los violentos espasmos de dolor y asco por la próxima mordida- por favor, papá-

\- No hasta que acabes o al menos que admitas que eres una rata miserable y querías envenenar a tu madre con esta porquería-

Butters tragó, quemado por la rabia y la angustia de no ser siquiera escuchado, el ya nauseabundo sabor del vómito naciendo en su garganta y sobre todo el dolor que hacía que sus pulmones parecieran flores marchitas rompiéndose bajo la lluvia. No podía más.

-Lo lamento, papi- rompió en un llanto aminorado sólo por la falta de fuerzas que iban ennegreciendo las formas antes sus ojos- soy un monstruo terrible pero aprendí la lección. Castígame, lo merezco-

-¿ Ves lo sencillo que era? Ahora ve a tu habitación. Tres semanas de castigo. Espero que haya valido la pena esta broma, señorito- Butters ni siquiera intentó levantar la cara, sólo juntando sus fuerzas para subir hacia su habitación, marcando el número de Kenny. Buzón de voz. Buzón de voz. Ya no sentía el aire entrando. Ya no sentía el aire saliendo.

Stephen cerró con rabia la puerta de copiloto donde había acomodado el pastel que debió salir a comprar a último momento porque el inútil de su hijo seguro había confundido el azúcar por la sal y había montado todo un teatro para ahorrarse el regaño. Pero el estaba criando un hijo responsable y obediente, no un conspirador desagradecido. Antes de encender el auto, su celular comenzó a vibrar con el nombre " Linda" ni siquiera le dio tiempo a saludar.

-¿ Stephen? Gracias a Dios ¿Ya llegaste a casa? ¿ Haz visto las noticias? Un loco se metió a la lechería del pueblo y tiró veneno de ratas en los contenedores ¡En nuestro pueblo! Dios, acabo de ver a la señora McCormick, estaba destrozada... Kenny... El pobre Kenny fue el primero en morir, Stephen. Si estás en casa , tira todos los cartones, por favor...¿ Stephen? ¿ Me estás escuchando?...-


	2. We can be heroes just for one day

Los gritos eran su alarma. No importaba el día, empezaban puntuales avisándole que debía preparar el mágico desayuno con la casi inexistente comida. Un poco más abundante desde que entró a trabajar en el restaurante chino y el dueño había simpatizado con él, regalándole algunas sobras cada tanto. Las guardaba celosamente para ella. Sirvió los dos platos, llenó un vaso con leche y calibrando el ambiente, prefirió tomar los platos y el vaso, haciendo malabares para no tropezar. Nunca tocaba la puerta porque ésta sólo era ahora un mugroso pedazo de tela mal colgado, desde que papá en un arranque de ira la pateó hasta derribarla.

Ahí estaba, agazapada como un conejillo, enroscada alrededor de su única muñeca, dándole la espalda al sol que se colaba por su pobre arremedo de cortina. Sonrió ante los soniditos que hacían sus labios mientras respiraba. Se aproximó dejando la comida sobre el piso, mirando antes que ninguna rata se aproximara a robarla. Se hizo un espacio en la diminuta cama y la niña enseguida reconoció el calor corporal, cerrando sus puños en su pecho. Podía darse otros cinco minutos.

O no.

Esta vez los gritos fueron escalando más rápido que otra vez y los golpes no tardaron en comenzar su sorda sinfonía, alertándolo. Tocó el hombro de la niña. Con pereza comenzó a abrir sus enormes ojos cafés, sonriendo a su cercanía. Kenny se agachó a besar su frente.

-¿Quieres desayunar afuera?- ofreció, y la niña frunció el ceño con duda, pero asintió, a lo que él se levantó de la cama, buscando en el piso una bolsa medianamente limpia para guardar los platos - ponte los zapatos- ordenó, sintiendo un profundo escalofrío al escuchar las pisadas aproximarse a su habitación. La jaló con premura antes que Karen se pudiera colocar su abrigo. Salieron corriendo, Kenny cargó a la niña, escondiendo su cara en su pecho para que no viera los platos rotos y los manchones de sangre en el piso, las jeringas y los papeles quemados en la sala.

Corrieron mucho, bajo las indiferentes miradas de la gente. Porque sólo eran " los McCormick" y no dos niños asustados como cualquier otro. Porque su nombre y su estirpe los marcaban para siempre. Porque ellos dos tenían un superpoder que muchos otros anhelaban, pero que al menos Kenny sabía era amargo ostentar: eran invisibles.

No pudo más y se dejó caer rendido, con cuidado al sentar a su hermanita en el césped húmedo del jardín que parecía abandonado. La niña lo miró asustada ante sus roncos jadeos pero él le sonrió.

-Cada día estás más grande y yo más viejo- rió y la niña abultó sus mejillas, queriendo ocultar su sonrisa. Su estómago hizo un ruido que la sonrojó pero Kenny le besó la mejilla, acomodándola en sus rodillas para abrir la bolsa del desayuno. Pan con mermelada. Más bien, boronas de pan con mermelada que se habían despedazado ante su carrera. Miró con pena el desastre, pero las pequeñas manos de Karen se pusieron en sus mejillas.

-Así es más fácil compartirlo-

-Estás helada-dijo con dulzura, quitándose su abrigo para ponerlo en el cuerpo de ella- yo estoy ardiendo por la carrera- explicó, antes que protestara, tomando un trozo del pan. Sonrió.

Las horas pasaban y el clima no estaba mejorando. Pero no podían volver a casa. Se acurrucó contra su hermana, sintiendo los conocidos espasmos.

-Kenny, te estás poniendo morado-

-Es que me estoy volviendo una uva- rió entre tosidos, haciendo gala de su simpatía, logrando que ella riera también, olvidando que estaban huyendo del infierno, que apenas habían comido. Todo menos que estaba a salvo. Recargó sus labios en el cabello sucio y castaño- siempre va a ser un honor morir por protegerte, muñeca-


	3. Doloso

La Fe. Un regalo que apenas es brindado a algunos. Craig lo había aprendido desde que sólo era un seminarista. A la Fe no se llega, la Gracia es otorgada. Él pensaba que su corazón había sido entregado a Dios desde el momento que escogió la vida recta de las cruces. Que su alma había sido envuelta en santos óleos y ahora estaba protegida. Porque su Fe era inquebrantable.

Las cuentas del rosario se le clavaban en los labios mientras trataba de no levantar la vista, de no escuchar los murmullos vacuos de los fieles, también de rodillas y rezando. Cada quien a un Dios diferente. Cuenta a cuenta contra sus labios, contra sus dientes, como si de alguna manera pudiera así retrasar ese momento. 

La iglesia se sostiene por la fe, pero ¿ A la fe quién la sostiene? La naturaleza humana no da para más que creer en lo que puede verse y los milagros ocurridos a otros, en otros tiempos ya no satisfacen. La iglesia necesitaba trucos nuevos para no caer de rodillas, agonizante y derrotada. Si quería verlo así, incluso podía decir que aquello era un milagro.

El hombre de blanco elevó sus brazos, murmurando con los ojos cerrados hacia el cielo y Craig mordió el rosario hasta romperlo, esparciendo las cuentas negras contra el mármol haciendo un ruido cristalizado, atrayendo la atención de esas almas sin vida. Siendo de nuevo ignorado cuando la voz condescendiente y empalagosa del Padre siguió.

" _ Entonces Jesús le dijo: —Tú crees porque me has visto, benditos los que creen sin verme." _

Un Dios ciego tiene sentido. Negligente de su Iglesia, permitiendo atrocidades impensables en su nombre. Lavando sus culpas en un río que a la mañana siguiente es uno nuevo para arrastrar más mierda. Ve al Padre seguir con su papel de mago, de presdigitador mientras prepara el acto final. Ese que hace que la gente vuelva.

La Fe. La maldita fe. Craig une sus manos y agacha la cabeza, repitiendo los únicos rezos que conoce aunque ahora los sienta tan falsos. Porque cuando llegó al título de Pastor el Padre mismo le mostró a aquél demonio con cuerpo de niño que había sido atrapado vagando por los jardines, dejando que escogiera su destino como prueba de fe. No podían matarlo, claramente, y los exorcistas no habían hecho caso a sus ruegos¿ A quién podía importarle una iglesia rural de entre tantas? Así que simplemente lo habían mantenido amarrado en el sótano, dejándole morir de hambre y frío. Porque al final, ellos, aunque fueran de fe, sólo eran hombres. Y la naturaleza humana siempre está en los límites de lo bueno y lo malo.

Craig creía en la piedad y él sólo veía a un niño asustado. Un niño pequeño con piel tan blanca como las estatuas a pesar del polvo, sí, con afilados cuernos de mármol rojo, con cola y alas membranosas de anfibio.

Pero con los ojos carmesí tan asustados. Ovillado, abrazando la cadena que ataba su cuello como si fuera un oso de felpa. Craig se deshizo de su abrigo y lo puso en los huesudos hombros del niño. La criatura se enrolló en la prenda, apenas balbuceando un gracias.

-No eres un demonio- declaró, analizándolo detenidamente.

-Soy un Imp- dijo muy bajito, quizá por el hambre o el miedo.

-¿ Imp? Nunca había escuchado nada de eso- se sentó a su lado, con una sonrisa franca- pero si me cuentas de ti, quizá pueda ayudarte a escapar, para empezar ¿ Tienes un nombre?-

-Si te digo mi nombre me estarías tomando como tu esclavo- dijo con pesadez- pero puedo decirte que me gusta comer miel y leche- aquello fue más una súplica que el Pastor no pudo pasar por alto. 

Tarde a tarde se jugaba la vida bajando las escaleras del sótano para llevarle comida y abrigo a escondidas y pasar algunas horas escuchándole, divirtiéndose por sus trucos al estar más fuerte. Devoró todos los libros del folklore germánico que consiguió hasta comprender que esa criatura era más un hada que un ser demoniaco, a pesar de su inclinación por las bromas y del gran poder que podían llegar a poseer. Un duendecillo mensajero de brujas, nada maligno realmente, aunque podía matar si su amo lo ordenaba. Un chiquillo adorable aunque aquella no fuera su forma real. Si tan sólo hubiera encontrado la manera de quitarle la cadena y liberarlo. Porque era obvio que alguna vez alguien escuchara sus risas y bajara al sótano para toparse con Craig mirando al niño bailar en el aire. Todo fue tan rápido que apenas recuerda cuando los rodearon, cuando lo derribaron al piso empapádolo de agua bendita y acusaciones. Apenas recuerda lo mucho que gritó suplicando que no tocaran al niño. Apenas recuerda el pesado silencio cuando el niño, aterrado, comenzó a llorar. 

Sangre. Los Imp lloran sangre. Y aquello era el truco perfecto para sumar fieles, ansiosos por una atracción novedosa. Una Salvación que los divierta. Eran los misteriosos designios de Dios, declararon, atando al niño una vez más, vistiéndole con largos ropajes y amplios rosarios que aplastaban sus alas y sus cuernos asfixiándole y lastimándole. Obligándolo a quedarse apresado en esa urna de vidrio, misa tras misa, a la vista de todos los incrédulos que se arrodillaban para adorarle, sin saber que se estaban condenando.

" _ Porque se levantarán falsos Cristos, y falsos profetas, y darán señales grandes y prodigios; de tal manera que engañarán, si es posible, aun a los escogidos." _

Las cabezas volteaban al Pastor para ignorarlo nuevamente sin atender ni comprender sus palabras. Tan sólo esperando a que el Padre corriera el oscuro telón tras sus espaldas y revelara la hermosa criatura de cabellos rubios. Cubierta con pesados ropajes que ocultaban su género, tal como los ángeles, con las manos unidas en un rezo perenne. Con un eterno gesto doloroso sus ojos carmín buscaban entre esa multitud gritando alabanzas o pedimentos, grotesca en su hipocresía.

-Es tan sólo un niño-

Quizá la voz de Craig se perdía en ese mar de actuaciones, pero él la escuchaba. Y era por él que ese milagro era posible. Una Virgen que lloraba sangre.

Sus pestañas de oro aleteaban, dejando caer por sus mejillas la sangre preciosa que Craig había alimentado con miel y leche clandestinas. La sangre que había calentado con esmero, arrancando jubilosos aleluyas que le enfermaban porque no sabían realmente cuál era el prodigio y su voz era muy débil para revelárselos. Pero podía volverse más fuerte.

Todos enmudecieron ante el nuevo milagro de ver a aquella Virgen separar sus manos del rosario. Ni siquiera notaron las afiladas garras rojas cerrándose bajo sus ojos para mojar las puntas. Con dificultad por lo angosto de la urna, se movió para escribir en el vidrio algo que nadie, salvo unos ojos azules, pudieran leer.

-Tweek-

Le estaba diciendo su nombre. Él iba a liberarlo.


	4. Abrirse

Es fuerte.Es decidida. El mismo fuego del infierno es el que sopló su vida. Ella es una arpía, una déspota que no teme dejar en claro cuán consciente es de su poder. Ella está hecha de pura plata y magia negra.

Ella es fuerte, se repite mientras muerde con rápida desesperación las galletas que tiene ocultas bajo su cama. Ella está hecha de encantos protectores, la caja de galletas se ha acabado y entonces abre la bolsa de papas fritas, ya tragando sin masticar, tomando largos sorbos de soda para pasar la comida más rápido.

Ella no es eso.

Henrietta es algo más que una sombra de la cual murmuran en los pasillos, mucho más que una expectativa jamás cumplida. A Henrietta no le importa que su madre mire con desaprobación cómo ha cambiado los vestidos rosas de tul por la ropa holgada y oscura.Las mariposas por los murciélagos. Henrietta no espera que las palabras no dichas puedan ser arrastradas hacia adentro junto con la masa a su estómago, para ser disuelta por sus ácidos. No le importa que su padre no hable con ella por rechazo a esa mente aguda que no teme ser insolente. Una inteligencia que debería ser elogiada en lugar de reprimida. No. Henrietta no está lastimada, no hace cosas como esas por la desesperación de sentir el abismo en sus entrañas gritando que no es suficiente para nadie. Por eso no debe hablar con nadie de su pequeño cajón secreto, ese que sus amigos creen contiene ropa interior y jamás abren. Porque no tiene un problema.

Sus amigos. Cómo pudo olvidarlo.

Gira la cabeza y ahí estan los tres muchachos, mirando las envolturas, las latas y los restos de comida que ensucian su escote en completo silencio. Maldita la hora en que les dio las llaves de su casa para que entraran sin tocar cuando quisieran. Se dejó llevar por un breve quebranto por otra batalla en la guerra fría que era su relación familiar y olvidó que los había citado. Se quedó estática, sintiendo cada vello de su cuerpo crisparse, disponiéndola para el ataque. Michael fue el primero en salir de la protección del umbral de la puerta. Con su andar algo encorvado e irregular disfrazado por el bastón. Metió la mano en la bolsa de su elegante gabardina y se inclinó, sacando un pañuelo que pasó por sus mejillas para limpiarlas, mientras Pete y Firkle recogían la basura del piso, tirándola en el bote metálico. Le sonrió fugazmente antes de sentarse junto a ella, mientras Pete buscaba en su librero el libro que habían dejado pendiente. Firkle recargó sus brazos y cabeza en sus muslos, bostezando.

No hacía falta abrirse para ellos. Hablaban el mismo lenguaje en el que estaba escrita su alma y comprendían. Más que compasión necesitaba reafirmarse que era más fuerte que sus inseguridades y ahí estaban ellos, no sólo para sostenerla, sino para no dejarle olvidar quién era realmente.


	5. Amabilidad

Por más que pasó toda la mañana intentando planchar su vestido, una arruga traicionera se había colado haciéndole detenerse unos minutos para intentar alisarla con su mano. Sonrió satisfecha al ver esa tonta arruga desvanecerse y antes de retomar su camino, buscó en su bolsa en forma de conejo que tuviera todo lo que necesitaba. Su brillo labial con olor a fresa, pañuelos, un par de caramelos y en su monedero, también en forma de conejo, exactamente diez dólares. Los había ahorrado comprando los útiles todavía más baratos porque eran de segunda mano, saltándose un par de veces el almuerzo. Sabía que Kenny trabajaba arduamente para poder brindarle esas comodidades, pero confiaba que si sabía la finalidad del ahorro, no la reñiría. Diez dólares eran suficientes para dos helados y dos algodones de azúcar, había hecho las cuentas mil veces. Podían dar una vuelta al parque, le mostraría el lugar donde crecían las flores más bonitas y menos pisadas por los niños. Se sentarían en el pasto y quizá, si todo salía como deseaba, él la llevaría de la mano a su casa. Suspiró, abrazando su bolsa contra el pecho antes de acomodarla. Arregló su cabello, miró que sus zapatos siguieran bien limpios y avanzó. Sentía su corazón en los oídos zumbando pero no iba a dudar, ya había llegado hasta ahí. Venciendo la vergüenza, tocó la puerta. Los colores que adornaron sus mejillas al escuchar la voz apática murmurando un " voy" se reflejaron contra la tela blanca de su vestido mientras agachó la cabeza, luchando contra el impulso de arrugar su vestido con los puños. Cuando abrió la puerta, Karen pudo haber jurado que el mundo se detuvo dos segundos para que pudiera admirarlo sin prisas. Su figura alargada, el rostro todavía asueñado pero con el cabello mojado diciendo que ya llevaba rato despierto. El chico miró a los lados, sin captar que ella había llegado sola.

-Hola, Karen ¿ Qué sucede?- su voz estaba rasposa, seguro por todos los cigarros y el café que debió haberlo mantenido despierto por la noche. Ella ya cambiaría sus hábitos, eventualmente.

-Hola, Michael- enredó su dedo en su cabello lacio, sin levantar todavía la mirada, balanceándose nerviosa en las puntas de sus pies-¿Estás ocupado?-

-No realmente - se hizo a un lado para que la niña entrara a la casa pero ella miró con duda al interior- mis padres se fuerona un crucero o una mierda así ayer, no te preocupes, estamos solos- intentó tranquilizarla sin notar el intenso sonrojo que la invadió. Le señaló el comedor, recorriendo la silla para ella- estaba a punto de desayunar ¿ Quieres acompañarme?-

-En realidad yo ya desayuné- no quiso ser grosera al hacerle notar que ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde, que no era correcto llamarle "Desayuno" . El chico sólo asintió, tomando asiento en la silla del lado, donde estaba ya su taza de café y un par de tostadas con mantequilla y azúcar. La forma en que tomaba la taza, con el dedo índice , recargando el peso en el pulgar era elegante, sofisticada, resaltando la misma elegancia con que sujetaba la tostada entre los dedos sin ensuciarse. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó perdida en su perfil aguileño, no estético sino masculino, perfecto.

-¿Y a qué debo tu visita? ¿Necesitas ayuda con álgebra?-

-N...no, yo- respiró y exhaló, irguiéndose en su asiento. Lo había practicado, no podía arruinarlo justo en ese momento, no podía dejar que la voz la traicionara- vine a invitarte a una cita-

Toda la elegancia quedó deshecha en el escupitajo repentino ante esas palabras. Volteó a mirar a la niña, buscando en su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos esquivos una señal de que aquello era una broma. Tomó la servilleta, limpíandose los labios.

-¿Una cita? ¿Como cita de juegos?- probó, sintiendo más aguda la alarma al verla negar, sin perder el sonrojo ni mirarlo a la cara.

-Una cita romántica- afirmó sin titubear. Michael guardó silencio, completamente desubicado- no tengo mucho dinero, pero puedo ofrecerte una cita en el parque. Sé que te gusta el helado, podemos comer helado, yo te invito- una tímida sonrisa acompañó a una fugaz mirada. No estaba bromeando- No quiero que te hagas un concepto equivocado de mí. En verdad me gustas mucho, Michael, por eso quiero tener una cita contigo antes de hablar de... Bueno, ya sabes, dejar de ser amigos o algo así, sé que no es tan sencillo-

Jamás en su vida había recibido esa clase de propuesta. Su relación con Henrietta no había comenzado según las pautas de lo "normal" y en verdad nunca planeaban esa clase de encuentros. Ellos no tenían citas, ellos pasaban tiempo juntos sin pretextos ni planes, libres de convencionalismos. Una cita romántica. Le estaban proponiendo una cita romántica. Apenas reparó en su vestido blanco de muñeca, en lo complicado de su peinado que no era el ordinario. Incluso pudo notar el brillo en sus labios al verla morderlos y no pudo reprimir el aguijón de la culpa en la garganta. De todas las personas, tuvo que ser la única de la cual no podía burlarse ni bajo amenaza quien le propusiera aquello. Suspiró, masajeándose la nuca antes de incorporarse de la silla para arrodillarse frente a ella.

-Es muy dulce de tu parte que hayas venido hasta aquí para invitarme a salir, pero soy mucho mayor que tú-

\- Todos dicen que soy muy madura para mi edad- el gótico hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírse al verla apretar su bolsa de conejo.

\- Lo sé- sonrió, palmeándole el brazo- pero eso no significa que seas mayor, Karen. Eres una niña y yo no soy un patán. No es correcto que nadie se aproveche de otras personas, tú lo sabes- aunque no iba a confesarlo, un nudo en la garganta se le endureció ante esos enormes ojos castaños mirándolo con desconsuelo ante el inminente rechazo- algún día te vas a reír de ti misma por esto, te lo digo en serio. Vas a olvidarlo y cuando eso pase yo voy a seguir siendo tu amigo- aventuró una caricia en sus mejillas, notando entonces la humedad en ellas.

-¿ Por qué no sólo me dices que no te gusto? Seguro es porque soy muy flaca ¿ Es eso?-

-Escucha, por favor- tomó su mentón, obligándola a que lo mirara- No se trata de ti. Lamento que deban ser así las cosas por ti, pero no voy a mentirte porque no es justo. No se trata de ti, Karen, cuando te rechazan nunca se trata de ti y de cambiar algo por agradarle a nadie. Eres una niña preciosa, eres una rosa y mereces alguien que lo valore. Yo soy más de plantas carnívoras que de rosas, pero no por ello no puedo ver lo hermosas que son- secó sus lágrimas con el pulgar, sonriéndole. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, débil pero más tranquila. Dolía que Michael fuera así, tan apegado a su código de lo correcto, a su papel de líder protector y hombre recto. Un caballero como su hermano. Incluso para haberle roto el corazón, lo había hecho con toda la sutileza del mundo.

-¿Al menos puedo quedarme un rato más? No planeaba volver hasta más tarde-

-Claro, acabo de comprar un videojuego de survival, creo que te va a encantar- le dio un último mimo en la mejilla antes de incorporarse y volver a su asiento.

  
  
  



	6. Sirenas

_ Navegué galaxias de silencio sólo por este momento que va a ser olvidado. _

No importaba cuánto se esforzara en regular su respiración, el oxígeno se estaba acabando y lo sabía. Aún así, el instinto de supervivencia no le abandonaba, haciendo que sus pulmones absorbieran sólo unas minúsculas bocanadas para racionarlo.

Iba a morir enloquecido pero siendo el único dueño de la vista más maravillosa del universo, ahí, en las alturas, en la no-gravedad que le había llevado arrastrando cuando un inesperado cuerpo golpeó su nave y lo sacó de su recorrido. Ahí, en la nada que le vería perecer y desaparecer sólo quedaba sentirse afortunado al morir en su elemento : El espacio.

Desde niño, quizá desde antes de nacer, Craig sabía que su destino eran las estrellas y a ellas encomendó toda su vida. No descansó hasta lograr ser de los primeros en embarcarse en una misión espacial de reconocimiento.Una insignificante vida de veintitrés años, tragada por el espacio. Si enormes planetas más viejos que el tiempo habían sido devorados ¿Qué le hizo pensar que su frágil existencia no sería aplastada? Ah, la megalomanía humana, un Ícaro de su tiempo. Su cabeza era un hervidero de nervios punzando pero no quería perderse el espectáculo. Ese negro eternamente manchado de luz inerte iba a acunarlo hasta su último aliento. Comenzó a respirar con mayor fuerza, dándose al fin por vencido. Extendió los brazos y se dejó llevar.

Sin embargo, una membrana translúcida se movió a su lado, haciendo abrir sus cansados ojos. Era como una medusa pero más larga y esbelta. Radiando una luz verde que de alguna manera le calmó. Ahí, donde intuyó su rostro, encontró unas preciosas aberturas rectangulares que reflejaban todos los colores que el negro del espacio absorbía. Esos filamentos sobre su cabeza aparentaban cabellos desordenados y rubios. Lo cubrió y lo fue arrastrando como un pececillo en una red a una velocidad imposible. Imposible como el aire que llenó sus heridos pulmones. Pudo ver otras membranas idénticas rodeando su nave. Pudo ver las luces del interior encenderse. Se sintió liberado por la membrana y en un movimiento desesperado por agradecerle, sujetó una arista.

_ Navegué galaxias de silencio sólo para conocerte _ .

Craig Tucker se conectó a la torre de control y todos ahí lo consideraron un milagro. No retrasaron ni un segundo más su vuelta. Fue recibido como un héroe nacional y él habló mil veces de todo lo vivido, sin revelar jamás su secreto.

El espacio estaba habitado por sirenas.


	7. Minutos

Cuando era más pequeño creía que si se cubría con las sábanas y no hacía ruido, se volvía invisible. Le gustaba sentir que desaparecía, que su mejor habilidad era no ser visto incluso a esa edad. Afuera la nieve ya estaba haciendo una alfombra en las calles, anunciando el invierno. Aunque en un pueblo de montaña, cualquier época puede ser de nieve. Nieve, bolas de nieve. Ese recuerdo le hace reír contra su cabello.

-¿Qué?- se escucha todavía asueñado y ronco.

\- Ayer mi papá me llevó un libro de sexualidad gay. No sé si deba llamarlo libro, parecía una revista porno barata. Venían cosas bastante obscenas-

-Tienes suerte que sólo haya sido una revista, la semana pasada el mío me dejó un video porno " accidentalmente abierto cuando me pidió que fuera a buscarle las llaves" en su computadora- resopló, haciéndole reír- entre la extrema necesidad de tu familia de parecer super progresistas y la pasivoagresividad de mi papá para no hacer evidente su homofobia, no sé cómo seguimos medio cuerdos-

Tweek acomodó su cabeza en la espalda de Craig, metiendo sus piernas en las otras y una mano en su camisa, besando su nuca. Todos en el pueblo los miraban. Todos hacían conjeturas de su vida y su forma de amarse. Que si era sólo para remarcar que estaban a favor de la diversidad y cuanta mierda les saliera por la boca, no hacía menos estresante ser constantemente señalados. No había un sólo día en que su padre no le hablara de sexo, siempre dejando en claro que él comprendía que la gente así era más sexual que los heterosexuales sin darse cuenta de la ofensa que eso implicaba. Y él ya no encontraba la confianza para decirle que ni él ni Craig estaban listos. Si tenían casi diesciete años y las estadísticas indicaban una cosa, era ajeno a su realidad. Que si Clyde, si Token, si incluso Butters ya lo habían hecho y seguían sosteniendo que si ellos no compartían sus hazañas sexuales no era porque no hubiera ninguna, sino porque ya no eran tan amigos, era algo que a veces lo empujaba a querer hacer más intensos los besos o animarse a deslizar sus labios más abajo de su cuello. Pero luego se topaba con su pecho y sólo sentía la necesidad de recostarse, de ser cobijado en sus brazos y hacerse invisible a los demás, poder tener ese único sitio donde ser quien quería ser sin prisas ni presiones. Su deseo existía, pero no maduraba al ritmo de los demás. Craig no le hacía sentir ninguna urgencia, solo la calma de estar a salvo.

-Eso es porque tú y yo ya estábamos locos desde antes- adoraba la risa de Craig al rozar un poco más abajo de su ombligo, sus vellos erizándose en sus dedos y los suaves temblores por el contacto. Craig se dio la vuelta, tomando su rostro entre las manos. Mirándolo con una sonrisa deslumbrante y el brillo de su mirada que sólo era para él. Ellos habían construido su propio concepto de intimidad basados en ellos y no en lo que esperaban de ellos. Y para Craig, no había nada más íntimo que esos momentos, escondidos en las sábanas de Tweek, dejando que afuera el mundo se cayera a pedazos , que la gente mitificara y desmitificara lo que hacían encerrados a solas tanto tiempo. No era derecho de nadie más que de ambos saberlo. Y él se moriría antes de confesar todas las tardes que se trataba de llorar por sus temores, de jugar juegos todavía infantiles pero que ambos amaban, hablar sobre todo y lo poco que sabían. De sólo dormirse abrazados antes de separarse avergonzados por las expresiones de su madre al fotografiarlos. Craig no tenía ninguna prisa por averiguar si el sexo era mejor que esos gloriosos minutos que podían robarle al universo y hacerlos suyos a su manera.

-Yo sólo perdí mi cabeza cuando te conocí a ti- se inclinó para besarlo, apenas a tiempo de separarse antes de escuchar la puerta abrirse.


	8. Flores rojas

No era la primera vez que entraba a su pequeño remolque como si fuera su propia casa. Una amistad tan cerrada también significaba un refugio dividido en varias casas, por ejemplo, cuando peleaba con su padre por no querer ir a comer alitas a " mirar buena carne" y comenzar un apasionado discurso de cómo y por qué las mujeres no son sólo un producto en un estante que acababa en palabras subidas de tono y con Michael mandando al carajo al hombre que de todas formas ni siquiera era su padre. Lo decían sus ojos rasgados en la orilla y el color de su piel mucho más parecido a la nata que a la leche. En realidad no tenía ninguna prueba de ello pero le gustaba jugar esa carta. Pero, después, vagando por las calles y si daba la situación que Henrietta no estuviera en su casa y Firkle, bueno, él era un caso especial, entonces se dirigía al remolque de Pete. Ahí no importaba si no estaba , siempre procuraba dejar una copia de la llave bajo el felpudo de "Visitas guiadas al infierno" que él le había regalado en su cumpleaños, porque sabía que a veces necesitaba un lugar para pasar los malos tragos de una familia jodida como la de todos ellos. Su respiración agradeció el aroma de Pete en su ropa, husmeando en su pequeño clóset, un poco vouyerista, invasor secreto. Había cosas inamovibles para no quebrar el delicado equilibrio de un grupo tan férreo como el suyo y por eso se guardaba lo que pensaba, lo que sentía. Pero algunas veces fingía peleas sólo para colarse a la vida de su amigo a solas. Le gustaba verlo con su pijama mal acomodada en las mañanas, tarareando mientras preparaba su mocca, después lavar los trastes y meterse a bañar. Salir dejando charquitos de agua y secarse con la toalla que siempre dejaba en la única silla, para comenzar su ritual de cuidado facial. Todos tuvimos viruela de pequeños, pensaba, pero ante el poco cuidado paterno él se dejó muchas heridas que no cicatrizaron como pensaba. Entonces pasaba la base, los polvos y después se delineaba los ojos. Algunas veces dudaba del estilo, optando por algo más smoke, otras cateye. Algunas veces no se limitaba al negro autoimpuesto como uniforme y optaba por azules, verdes y metales que hacían que sus ojos lucieran mucho más negros y profundos. Después se resignaba a la rutina y volvía al simple delineador negro y la base blanca. Se terminaba de vestir y entonces Michael debía echar a correr antes que Pete descubriera que llevaba más de dos horas observándolo en secreto. Oh, su gorrión, su ingenuo y hermoso gorrión lo encontraba en la parada de autobuses cerca a su casa, alabando su puntualidad y él ocultaba el brillo de sus ojos entre el humo de su cigarrillo.

Había ocasiones divinas como esas en las que su valor recorría cada fibra de su ser y se aventuraba a pasar sus dedos por cada cosa en el lugar. Dios, la maravillosa sensación de su ropa sucia entre sus yemas, la rugosa belleza de los pañuelos usados. Hundió más su nariz en la ropa colgada en el clóset, casi temiendo que su éxtasis le hiciera perder la cabeza y comenzar a tocarse ahí mismo. Se lamió los labios. Podía eyacular en el baño y nadie lo sabría. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar la puerta del remolque abrirse y una oleada de culpa lo obligó a mirarse a sí mismo ahí sin una explicación a sus manos cerradas en la camisa de Pete y una dolorosa erección. Cobarde pero con suerte, decidió quedarse quieto, rogando que la ropa y la puerta cerrada del clóset fueran suficientes para cubrirlo.

Tuvo que tapar su boca con su mano para callar la sorpresa de ver a Pete entrando con Mike. Besándose con hambre, desesperados apenas Pete se alejó para cerrar la puerta, Mike se lanzó contra él para acorrarlo contra ella y comenzar a morder su cuello desesperado, sin delicadezas para arrancarle la camisa, sin preocuparse por sus reclamos más que por apagar sus labios contra la piel suave de su pecho, bajar por la línea de su vientre hasta el cinturon, sus ojos brillando por las manos de Pete deshaciéndose de él para bajarlo y abrir las piernas. Mike le bajó la ropa interior y aunque desde esa posición su cabeza lo cubría, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Mejillas rojas, gemidos y obscenos sonidos húmedos, sus piernas abriéndose más, sus manos rudamente cerradas en el cabello negro con puntas verdes jalando, apretando sin que su dueño se quejara, enajenado en su tarea.

-Ya basta- alcanzó a leer sus labios, viéndolo jalarlo del cabello para incorporarlo y volver a besarlo, quitándole su abrigo que en el suelo le pareció más ridículo. Volvió a la cama, situada a pocos centímetros del clóset. Si volteaban seguro alcanzarían a distinguirlo, así que trató de calmar su respiración lo posible. Pero la forma predadora de Pete de subirse en Mike, quitando su camisa y bajando su pantalón hasta las rodillas, lamiéndose los labios le hizo casi imposible no soltar todo el aire en sus pulmones. Más al verlo abrir sus piernas, jalando un hilito entre sus glúteos y mostrando una pequeña bala vibradora que él le vio comprar hacía meses atrás. Juró que era por lo solitarias que son las noches para los solteros.

-Eres impaciente en demasía- en demasía, no demasiado. Odiaba esa forma floreada de hablar del niño mimado y mucho más al saberlo el amante secreto de Pete. Las marcas en su cuello le hacían sospechar algo, pero en todas sus inspecciones secretas jamás encontró nada que lo delatara por lo que supuso que sus encuentros solían ser en la casa de Mike. Pete no contestó, mordiéndose los labios, asintiendo en un ronroneo que le caló hasta el alma. No podía verlo claramente pero sabía que en la repisa sobre la cama había una caja de cigarros con condones. Cerró los ojos, tragó saliva no quería verlo entrar. No quería sentir sus piernas doblarse y ese maldito calor regarse por cada parte de su cuerpo al escucharlo gemir de esa manera, aguda, exagerada, provocadora. Su sangre se estaba perdiendo en su carrera en el centro de su anatomía y sus labios se estaban secando. No podía más, si sólo se rozaba encima de la ropa. Pero pronto sus ojos se abrieron, necesitados de esa estimulación prohibida y amoral. Se topó con Pete de costado, sus piernas abiertas una sujetada por Mike tras él, entrando, sujetándolo de la cintura para no perder el ritmo mientras sus dientes permanecían cerrados en su hombro y Pete se masturbaba , casi lloriqueando, ladeando la cabeza a todos lados, buscando aire que también le estaba faltando a Michael ante lo expuesto que estaba para él. El paraíso tiene un precio inimaginable, pero ¿Quién piensa en él cuando lo está probando? Con una mano todavía sobre su boca, la otra se dio la tarea de desabotonar su pantalón, sintiendo la dureza ya humedecida por el presemen. Arriba, abajo, embadurnó bien sus dedos por toda la extensión, atento a la mano cerrada en el cuello de Pete.

_ Mírame. _

Suplicó en su mente, mucho más fuerte de lo que pudiera opinar su razón, su miedo, su pudor.

_ Mírame. _

Su cabeza oculta en la almohada, por la mesa al lado de la cama, pero su cuerpo totalmente abierto para que lo leyera, para que sus ojos se mojaran en la cremosa piel blanca que se tornaba roja por la sangre latiendo, perfecto en donde mirara, en sus delgadas proporciones, en el pliego de sus caderas cuadradas recibiendo la invasión, de sus manos envolviendo su miembro, del espigado milagro que eran sus piernas. Un hermoso torso sin cabeza, su Victoria Alada.

_ Mírame _ .

Más alto, más lúbrico y húmedo. Supo que había terminado al ver sus manos escurrir semen y su pene comenzar a deshincharse. El gruñido de Mike le robó la idílica sensación del orgasmo de Pete, más al ver sus manos darle vuelta para abrazarlo y cubrirlo con las sábanas. No como un amante pasajero, sino como un verdadero enamorado. No pudo eyacular, la libido fue arbitrariamente robada de su cuerpo ante ello. Lo escuchó preguntarle si podían dormir un rato y en realidad agradeció cuando Mike contestó que debía ir a sus clases de piano.

Necesitaba salir de ahí.


	9. Piel

En realidad no sabía nada de religión. Si alguien le preguntaba por Jánuca, diría que era el sustituto de la Navidad, un Kipá era algo así como un velo, o el por qué el setenta parecía tan importante, trataría de recordarlo o buscarlo en algún lugar de la Torá para al final alzar los hombros y cambiar de tema. No era que no le gustara sólo...estaba bien. Es decir, era la religión de su familia, los festejos y juegos de su infancia. Era otra parte de su vida. No necesitaba entenderla para tenerla así que no se cuestionaba. De cualquier modo, si su madre se enterara de su vida secreta, lo que menos le preocuparía serían las ocasionales veces que había comido tocino. Sonrió de lado, viéndola terminar de bendecir los alimentos, con su nariz sobresaliendo de entre sus manos, le devolvió la sonrisa y fue el indicativo para que todos en la mesa comenzaran a comer. A veces le parecía que estaba dentro de un programa televisivo, repitiendo el mismo guion, la misma sonrisa amable cuando su madre le pedía la sal, la mirada humilde cuando su padre elogiaba sus bien torneados músculos, los ojos sorprendidos cuando su hermano mencionaba su nuevo logro académico. Si prestaba atención, podía escuchar las risas enlatadas ante el chiste obligado de su padre cuando Sheila le pedía que le ayudara a levantar la mesa. Él siempre terminaba lavando hasta el último traste mientras su madre terminaba de guardar las sobras en el refrigerador y su hermano y su padre se perdían en la sala, como si al terminar su actuación fueran a prepararse para la siguiente escena. Entonces él seguía sonriendo, tratando de recordar su línea para que Sheila besara su mejilla y lo dejara subir a su habitación sin preguntar nada. Abría sus libros y cuadernos sobre su escritorio, tomaba el bolígrafo y engullía las palabras, las retenía en su memoria en el lugar donde debían estar los miedos, los llantos, las dudas. Ike no era un " lo que se supone" si no un " lo que se debe" obsesivamente ensayado. Desde que alguien le dijo qué máscara debía usar, su único propósito en la vida fue aprenderla, mimetizarse con ella, mostrarla sobre su rostro como si debajo no hubiera nada. Ike rezaba, realmente con fervor, a pesar de su escaso sentido de fe, en esas noches donde olvidaba el guion, que realmente ya no hubiera nada bajo su máscara. 

-El modelo de ecuaciones simultáneas...- leyó en voz alta, como si estuviera muy concentrado y no como si lo hiciera para callar de nuevo esas partes de su mente que no se resignaban a seguir su guion. Nadie lo estaba viendo ya pero él era su espectador más importante, el espectáculo realmente era montado para él, para creer que tenía una vida normal, una vida sana. Una vida. 

Sobreviviente, una jodida mierda.

-El modelo de- repitió más fuerte, haciéndose voltear a la puerta para ver que en realidad no hubiera hablado tan fuerte para que alguien lo escuchara. Suspiró, cerrando el libro de vuelta sobre su escritorio, decidiendo que no era una buena noche para el estudio. Buscó su celular, revisando si alguna invitación se le había escapado. Todos quieren al ídolo adolescente en su fiesta, al galán de mirada pícara pero sonrisa angelical. Todos quieren un pedazo del chico de oro y por eso estaba tan quebrado, para no dejar a nadie sin su correspondiente fragmento. Esa risa fue por el meme que le enviaron, no por lo amargo de sus propios pensamientos. Un golpe rápido de luz, una evasiva figurita lo hizo detenerse en su aburrida inspección a las redes sociales. La invitación no era en sí para él, sino para todos los pocos mortales (o no, siendo él, era posible que tuviera alguna clase de contacto con seres no corpóreos) que lo tenían agregado, a un evento de música donde su banda estaba participando y el cover se cobraba según la banda que apoyaran. Una elegantemente disfrazada forma de atraer gente. Rió al ver que la persona que lo había publicado era un chico amigo de Firkle, no él pero lo había etiquetado y por eso lo había visto. En realidad eso tenía más sentido. Miró la fecha y la hora antes que el lugar y decidió que podía volver a fingirse cansado, despedirse de su familia para que lo creyeran dormido mientras saltaba de la ventana para echarse a correr.

No eran amigos, eso lo tenía claro. Ni siquiera eran conocidos propiamente. Eran una coincidencia, pensaba. Eran dos seres vivos que compartían ciertas circunstancias. Sonaba peor si lo intentaba pensar de algún modo menos... frenético. ¿Qué tenía Firkle? Su piel blanca de quien rechaza el sol y las bondades de una alimentación suficiente. La delgadez delatándose entre sus ropas negras. Sus facciones de muñeca, sus pestañas larguísimas, sus ojos violeta que le hacían pensar sino era falta de melanina su problema. A veces pasaba más tiempo viéndolo que prestando atención a clases. Firkle no entraba en ningún lugar de su vodevil y sin embargo estaba ahí, siempre. No era el antisocial que debía ser antagonista del brillante adolescente atleta porque Firkle ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta que existía. No era el inesperadamente poético o intelectual muchacho que le robaba a su novia al evidenciarlo como un pocoseso superficial porque, salvo aquella chica que siempre lo trataba más como una madre protectora que una amante, no le había visto interesarse en ninguna mujer. Firkle no estaba interesado en encajar en ningún lado pero el destino insistía en encajarlo en su camino y por eso estaba tomando esa acción imprevista, aunque de alguna romántica manera predecible. El adolescente de quince años escapando por la noche de la férrea educación judía de su familia para meterse a un bar under a perseguir...

¿Perseguir qué?

Se detuvo un segundo, temiendo no tener cómo responder, buscando en su cerebro una respuesta que pareciera convincente, que encajara con su máscara, con su personaje. Pero abrió los ojos con más terror al notar que ya estaba formado en la fila de ingreso al bar. Se relamió los labios al ver a una chica de su curso, con quien había hablado un par de veces y ella le sonrió, deslumbrante, iluminada al ser llamada a escena y los aplausos enlatados salieron a decirle que había tomado la decisión correcta.

-¡Ike! ¿Qué haces aquí?- su dedo enrrollándose en su cabello rubio de princesa, el hoyuelo en su mejilla.

-Ya sabes, buscando un poco de acción, pero al parecer tuve un poco más de suerte- el guiño, el sonrojo y la risita-¿Y tú? Estos no son lugares para una señorita tan bella como tú- la galanura, la fragilidad. 

-Una de mis amigas es novia de uno de los bajistas y- veía sus labios moverse pero sabía que no debía escuchar, sólo sonreír y asentir de cuando en cuando, comprensivo. Encantador- pero si no te molesta estar entre puras chicas, puedes acompañarnos-

-¿A qué clase de hombre no le gustaría eso?- de nuevo el sonrojo, la caracterización de su personaje y su mano en la cintura espigada de la chica, como debería ser. El telón cae tras sus espaldas al entrar al bar y al menos debería intuir que ahí se acabó la función.

Lo debería intuir en la forma en que el aire se calentaba, lejos del siempre gélido aire de montaña, más voluptuoso, sensual y corrompido. Entonces él se siente fuera de lugar con su chaqueta del equipo escolar, con la chica que se adecúa a su agarre como un trofeo, mirando lo oscuro del sitio, las personas dispersas, sin papeles por interpretar, sin mirarlo, pendientes de sus bebidas y la forma en que comienzan a montar los instrumentos en el escenario. Ella lo guía a una mesa donde ya están las otras y él apenas recuerda sostener su sonrisa antes de sentarse entre ellas y aceptar la bebida que le ofrecen, sorprendiéndose realmente al sentir el cálido licor recordándole que está en un sitio donde lo que reina es el calor de todos los papeles que han sido quemados, de todas las máscaras que han sido arrancadas. Pero él no puede ceder a eso. Sigue sonriendo, escuchando a las muchachas hablarle como si estuviera escuchando.

La noche comenzaba a descorrerse de a poco los mantos, dejando entrever uno a uno sus hijos, moviéndose seguros bajo su protección, bajo su signo. Ike se estaba mareando, no por el alcohol sino por el calor pero no podía mostrarse débil. Eso no era de hombres. Tragó saliva, intentando recordar qué estaba buscando ahí, apartando los mechones humedecidos por el sudor de su frente, sin animarse a deshacerse de la chaqueta ya que debajo no tenía más que una delgada camisa de tirantes y aunque había visto a más de un par de chicos e incluso una chica sin mucho más que cinta de aislar cubriendo ciertas zonas de su pecho, él no se atrevía a tanto. Él era un sano adolescente de una buena familia, una nota excelente, una máscara bien puesta, una línea, una respuesta acertada, una mano en la boca para no gritar, una marioneta una...

Los vio comenzar a colocar sus instrumentos, y vio a las chicas a su alrededor verlo con las cejas levantadas ante su risa.

-¿Firkle es el baterista? ¡Pero si pesa menos que una pulga!- las chicas lo miraron de nuevo con las bocas redondas porque Ike no solía hacer comentarios tan desconsiderados- o sea, pensé que era el cantante o algo así, ya saben. Menos rudo- las chicas volvieron a reírse y él se palmeó mentalmente el hombro. 

-Su banda es muy buena- dijo una de ellas y se rió tras su mano- mejor que la de mi novio- Ike agradeció que ella hubiera distraído la atención. Todos parecían serios, inexpresivos, ocultos tras el blanco maquillaje que los hacía lucir como estatuas en sus templos, con la ropa negra anticuada, atemporal. Rituales pero no rutinas, sabían moverse en su elemento sin desvirtuarlo, los cuatro iban tomando su lugar sin siquiera mirarse. Y aunque todos le parecían criaturas fascinantes, sus ojos fueron encarcelados por la figura de Firkle, tomando las baquetas con una fuerza que no podía venir de su cuerpo, con los labios fruncidos pero desinteresados, el blanco sobre sus mejillas hacía imposible diferenciar si bajo el maquillaje había aunque fuera una sombra de rosa, de sangre. Comenzó a sonar otro instrumento para hacer que la canción fuera empezando, Firkle estaba totalmente ajeno a la realidad, perdido en la canción que estaban interpretando, en el violento azote de las baquetas contra la piel de la batería, de pronto la metamorfosis ¿Cuándo tomó tanta vida? Sus labios mordiendo hasta disolver el labial negro entre sus dientes, el sudor perlando su blancura, el ceño fruncido, el cabello ligeramente largo revoloteando en mechones como hojas de árbol por su cara, encendido, apasionado. Incorrecto, gritando de alguna forma que pudiera sacudir a todos los presentes hasta tambalearse, imperfecto, el delineador negro delimitaba su mejilla como una lágrima, como un dibujo más elaborado. Ver una flor brotando a fuerza de desastres, de un caos que ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender pero ya comenzaba envolverlo. No podía verlo pero lo sentía, lo presentía. Su corazón estaba comenzando un derrumbe en su pecho, ruidoso y febril, por lo que le tomó darse cuenta que el turno de la banda había terminado, casi desconsolado se puso de pie, mirando esa figura delgada salir por el telón. Dejó a las chicas con otra O en sus bocas pero, al igual que el resto de la escenografía, comenzaron a caerse a pedazos en sus ojos. Necesitaba salir antes de ser aplastado.

El frío de la noche le golpeó en el rostro como una amenaza cuestionándole si realmente se había percatado en qué terreno estaba. Ahí, a pesar de no ser demasiado puritano para una cerveza, no demasiado miedoso para permanecer despierto, no tenía ninguna clase de experiencia. Estaba en los límites del laberinto a punto de incendiar su ovillo de lana para atraer al minotauro. Rodeó el bar, buscando en el estacionamiento, encontrando por fin a los cuatro pálidos cuervitos que cargaban sus instrumentos en un auto, mientras comentaban algo que de lejos no escuchaba pero quería oír. Necesitaba oír. Comenzó a calmar su respiración, mirándose en el espejo de algún otro auto, acomodándose el cabello y el cuello de la chaqueta, mirando si sus tenis estaban muy llenos de lodo, sus dientes. Retomó la sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia ellos. Cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en él, sólo un segundo amenazantes, después totalmente desinteresados, dándole la espalda para continuar su charla. No podía enfadarse.

-Hola- trató de sonar tan jovial como cada mañana- vine con unas amigas a verlos tocar y ¡Wow! ¡Son maravillosos!- hizo un gesto con las manos mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa lo justo para no parecer un maniaco sino un aficionado encantado. Pero ninguno de esos hermosos trozos de mármol movieron un músculo- no conozco mucho del género pero su estilo es muy cool-

-¿Cool?- La única mujer del grupo lo miró con un gesto de emperatriz dramática, exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo con burla- ¿No se te está haciendo tarde para ir a dormir, niño?- 

-Déjalo, es un chico malo ¿No ves que seguro se escapó de casa para venir a un bar clandestinamente?- otro de ellos, el del mechón rojo.

-Bueno, sí, me he escapado de casa- tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien qué debía hacer- pero valió la pena, de verdad-

-Guarda un poco de tu dignidad, niño ¿Qué quieres? No tenemos descuento en las bebidas, ni lugar preferencial en el estacionamiento así que no pierdas saliva y lárgate- ni siquiera una mirada compasiva al cerrar la cajuela del espacioso auto.

-Necesito ir al baño- Firkle por fin abrió los labios, sólo para comenzar a caminar.

-Diez minutos y nos vamos, pudiste haber ido antes- le recriminó el que reconoció como el cantante.

-Perdón por no tener horario en mi vejiga- arrojó la colilla de su cigarrillo antes de comenzar a caminar. 

Si los demás hubieran sentido un poco de empatía por Ike, le hubieran advertido que no estaba listo para echar a correr tras esa pequeña sinfonía del fin del mundo.

Tenía buena suerte, pensó, siguiendo al muchacho por el estacionamiento hacia la puerta trasera del bar. Mandando al carajo toda la historia de la humanidad y su evolución al volver, en su mente, al marcado pensamiento de " _ No me hace gay desear a un hombre si parece mujer, si mi intención es someterlo"  _ porque a ese momento sus intereses se mostraron claros ante él, ante la vorágine de deseo carnal que podía volverse en un segundo si se lo proponía un poco. Si necesitaba darle nombre a algo que no comprendía, lo simplificaba en deseo y era todo. Aunque ese cuerpo pequeño delante suyo no se moviera de una forma invitante, aunque no hubiera en su forma de vestir nada que le hiciera sentir atraído. Lo siguió hasta el baño y entonces lo vio detenerse, dándose media vuelta para encararlo al sentirlo acercarse demasiado a él. 

Cuando era niño, alguna vez su madre le hizo un té de violetas para sus problemas digestivos, diciéndole que esa flor simbolizaba delicadeza, simpleza y dulzura. Pero teniendo delante esos enormes ojos violeta, entendía que sólo podía significar violencia. Amatistas inofensivas a la luz, pero donde la falta de ésta le mostraban el violeta púrpura, le dejaban saber que estaba cayendo en una trampa. 

-¿Qué mierda quieres, niño?- Pudo haber soportado que esa mujer lo llamara así, lucía mayor que él. Pero Firkle era quizá hasta meses menor que él.

-Tenemos la misma edad- otra vez el seductor disfrazando al encolerizado herido. Ni siquiera pestañeó, con los labios sucios por el maquillaje mal quitado, dejando entrever un rosa congelado, mortífero- en realidad creo que no hablamos mucho en clase y hoy me di cuenta que eres muy interesante y pues, aprovechando que estamos solos-

-Hay una razón por la que no hablamos. Me dan asco los niños trofeo como tú, no estoy aquí para tener una charla con un imbécil que va tirando brillo donde se para, déjame orinar en paz- se dio media vuelta dispuesto a entrar a uno de los baños, siendo seguido por Ike, quien cerró la puerta antes que pudiera entrar, encarándolo.

-No tienes qué portarte ton cortante-

-Oh- apenas un fragmento de sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos mientras lo veía. Violeta púrpura, una mariposa que cierra sus alas para camuflajearse- así que por fin dejas salir tu verdadera podredumbre ¿Qué harás? ¿Rozar la violencia como todo buen machito hasta que me sienta tan intimidado y caliente como para ceder? ¿Golpearme y salir gritando que fui yo el que intentó ponerte en una situación no heterosexual para que todos me vean como un degenerado?- su brazo se deslizó por la puerta, borrando el enojo y reemplazándolo con vergüenza- te lo dije, me dan asco las personas como tú, Broflovski- 

-Yo sólo...- se hizo a un lado, agachando la cabeza, dejando que Firkle abriera la puerta del baño.

-Eres un buen tipo que pierde los papeles a veces ¿No es cierto? Lo de todas las personas. No tienes qué cambiar porque no eres malo, sólo eres un chico. Los chicos siempre serán chicos- arrugó la nariz, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con asco- y los chicos como tú tienen una carta de absolución a toda su mierda porque son unas futuras promesas del deporte o la porquería que se supone que sean-

-No quería lastimarte-

-No ibas a poder lastimarme- comenzó a caminar hacia él, sin nada más que un petrificado despotismo en su postura- Me he topado con los de tu clase toda mi vida, créeme que sé defenderme, es más. Nada me emociona más que volarle un par de dientes a patanes con aires de superioridad pero estás de suerte hoy, supiste que no debías cruzar una línea, felicitaciones- le dio la espalda, entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta. Había sido demasiado para Ike, demasiado recorrido sin guía, claro que iba a estrellarse. Se sentó entre los lavabos, pasándose la mano por la cara, tratando de frenar el mareo de la adrenalina, tratando de regresarse algo de compostura, de sentir el aire gélido de las montañas, el único capaz de apaciguar un poco el incendio que ese lugar estaba haciendo en él. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y reconoció las pisadas de Firkle, pero no tuvo la fortaleza de abrir los ojos.

-No tardan en cerrar- comentó, lavándose las manos, mirando en el espejo el desastre de su maquillaje corriendo por el sudor.

-Dios, me estoy muriendo de sed- trató de pasar saliva por su rasposa garganta. El filo de un cuarzo clavándose en su nuca, así sintió la mirada de Firkle. Sus ojos mirándolo desde arriba, mientras él estaba sentado, buscando los fragmentos de su ego todavía, demasiado indefenso para ese nuevo ataque. Pero de alguna manera, tan necesitado.

-Si suplicas correctamente, quizá pueda darte algo- su voz salió sin tono pero sus palabras fueron suficientes para estremecerlo, haciéndole ponerse de rodillas por instinto.

Ike no sabía nada de religión. Nada más que cómo debe adorarse a un Dios y eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo, arrodillándose, juntando toda su alma en una súplica, en una necesitada plegaria, pegando sus palmas a su pecho, queriendo calmar el dolor de su corazón frenético contra su pecho, sin atreverse a volver a ver esos violáceos tormentos, sólo la punta de sus zapatos.

-Por favor- su voz estaba rompiéndose, él estaba rompiéndose.

-Levanta la cabeza y saca la lengua- oh, cómo deseaba poder romperse para él, para ser moldeado a sus más turbias necesidades. 

Obedeció.

Lo vio abrir sus labios, la fuente de donde nacen los milagros, un hilo de saliva de su lengua hacia abajo, hacia su propia boca abierta, mojando. Pasó el líquido. Lo vio sonreír antes de palmear su cabeza y salir del baño sin que él pudiera todavía ponerse de pie. 


	10. Parálisis

Podía sentir las miradas de los curiosos, unas más descaradas que otras, unas reprobatorias, otras compasivas. Todas acusando los manchones negros que hacía el maquillaje al mezclarse con sus lágrimas en sus mejillas hasta su cuello. No atinaba a separar sus manos de las maletas para limpiarse porque realmente ni siquiera sentía que estuviera llorando. En qué momento. Abrió y cerró la boca más de un par de veces y seguro en ese punto ya más de uno de sus compañeros de viaje lo habían tomado por un loco. Sus nudillos estaban totalmente blancos por la fuerza con que se aferraba a sus dos maletas, sus colmillos falsos se clavaron en su labio inferior ante la nueva oleada de lágrimas que venían. Debían pasar ya de las once de la noche pero no podía sorprenderse porque el transporte público funcionara a esas horas y estuviera tan lleno. Un jadeo seco, un golpe en su estómago hizo que la mujer frente a él volteara a verlo con alarma, temiendo que comenzara a vomitar o a gritar, resultando ser uno de esos locos peligrosos. Un estigma, la ropa extravagante en ese balance de negros y verdes como de artista conceptual, su edad terriblemente visible en sus mejillas enrojecidas como un niño pequeño ante la falta de aire por el llanto. Podían escoger lo que quisieran para señalarlo.

  
  


-Disculpa, esta es la última parada- un adulto joven tocó su hombro con pena minutos antes de que el autobús frenara y notara que sólo estaban ya él y el hombre. No pudo agradecerle, simplemente dejó que sus piernas lo llevaran a la salida, bajaran los escalones y viera que su parada se había pasado hacía bastante. El aire de la noche se esforzaba en ventilarlo, en chocar contra el calor de su cuerpo para hacerlo reaccionar lo suficiente para estar alerta si su vida peligraba, si erraba unos centímetros el camino y comenzaba a caminar por la carretera y no la banqueta o hacia el otro costado de la vereda por las hierbas crecidas. No podía olvidar cómo llegar a casa a esa edad, podía sacar su celular y marcar a su padastro para que fuera a recogerlo y llevarlo a casa.

En su lugar encontró espacio en la próxima parada de autobuses, la que estaba por el camino que llevaba al centro. Cabían perfecto sus maletas, una para ser su almohada y la otra para ser abrazada contra su pecho hasta que la mañana llegara y lo encontrara ya menos romántico y más trágico quizá, para sacudirlo de la parálisis que lo había enfermado. Entre sollozos , las imágenes de la mañana donde escogió su ropa favorita, el perfume que más le gustaba a Pete, unos pocos adornos y libros antes de romper su alcancía donde guardaba su mesada y el dinero que le daba su padrastro como un placebo a ser en verdad una buena figura paterna y Mike tomaba. Era suficiente para empezar , se dijo , garabateando una nota de despedida para su madre y dejándola clavada en su espejo con un poco de cera derretida porque debía cuidar su estilo hasta el último detalle. Miró el reloj contando las horas que faltaban para su cita con Pete, donde le había prometido una sorpresa.

Le propuso que huyeran juntos a cualquier lugar que escogiera en ese mismo momento. Pete no tenía una relación real con su familia, sus amigos podrían visitarlos por supuesto y ellos podrían mantener esa intimidad que Mike juraba era lo único que le hacía falta a su relación. Pete lo miró dos minutos, con agudos ojos negros tras sus gruesas pestañas esperando una risa. Pero Mike hablaba en serio. Totalmente en serio. 

No fue amable en lo mínimo al reírse, al llamarlo imbécil e incluso escribirle a alguno de sus amigos para contarle la nueva gracia de  _ su mascota. _

Así lo llamó delante de él, delante de todos los demás en la cafetería aunque claro sin levantar la voz antes de despedirse con la mano y salir de ahí por no estar dispuesto a soportar el incómodo ambiente que se había formado o peor todavía, soportarlo llorando. Incluso la ácida mesera se tentó el corazón y no le dijo nada cuando pagó la cuenta. Porque obviamente Pete no lo había hecho. Tomó sus maletas y estuvo vagando sin saber a dónde ir hasta que cayó la noche y decidió regresar. Ahora sentía el cansancio y pensó que no era el primero ni el último en quedarse dormido en una parada de autobús. La idea de enfrentar la mañana y seguro a los curiosos le hizo suspirar e incorporarse, retomando el camino. 

No quería dar explicaciones. Pero al abrir la puerta, esperaba encontrar al menos a su madre en la mesa, tomando un café con los nervios de punta, con la nota que había dejado arrugada entre sus dedos y esperando que la policía ya le hubiera dado razón de su paradero. Sólo encontró los restos de una botella de vino, y al subir a su habitación, la nota pegada con cera en el espejo. Arrojó las maletas al lado de la cama y sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos, se arropó entre las cobijas, hundiendo la cara en la almohada. 

  
  
  


-¿Mike, cariño? Se está haciendo tarde para la escuela- la voz de su madre lo hizo abrir los ojos, lo intenso de la luz de la mañana lo hizo volver a cerrarlos y desistir de despertar. Se sentía agotado. Debieron pasar un par de horas al menos cuando volvió a hacer el intento de despertar, esta vez motivado por la sed. Se sujetó la cabeza por el mareo, dándose unos minutos para reponerse y levantarse hacia la cocina. Tomó un vaso, lo llenó de la jarra de agua del refrigerador y se sentó unos minutos a la mesa. Claro que no había nadie. dio un trago más largo y aunque todavía tenía sed, ya no tenía fuerzas para volver a levantarse y abrir el refrigerador, sacar la jarra y demás. Apoyó la cara en la mesa, sintiendo una vez más un par de lágrimas en sus mejillas, quizá debió dejarse secar para que el llanto no volviera. Arrugó el mantel entre sus dedos, apretó los dientes y se obligó a incorporarse una vez más y llenar de vuelta su vaso antes de caminar al baño. Apestaba a cigarrillo barato y humo de auto. 

Se sintió más reconfortado tras el baño y haberse cambiado de ropa, pensando que quizá Pete había hecho lo correcto a su manera. Frenarlo era su papel, de alguna forma Mike perdía el control cuando se trataba de él, dejaba que todas sus pasiones explotaran en su dirección y aunque eso hacía que su relación fuera increíblemente física, también los solía poner al borde de la catástrofe por lo impulsivo que se volvía en sus manos. Pete entonces lo controlaba, jalando de sus hilos para fijarlo en el mundo real ¿Qué iban a hacer un par de muchachitos de dieciséis años solos? Pete tenía la piel un poco más curtida en materia de dificultades económicas pero él. Él era el clásico niño mimado por la vida y no hubiera podido adaptarse, suspiró mientras se recostaba de nuevo en la cama, riéndose ahora de haber pensando que podría dormir en una parada de autobús cuando ahí tenía incluso almohadones de plumas. Miró su celular, pensando que debía pedir la tarea del día a Larry.

  
  


_ " Te estás volviendo un problema." _

Sin tacto, sin ceremonias. Releyó el mensaje con el corazón en la garganta y comenzó a marcar . Buzón de voz. Otra vez. Un mensaje pidiendo verlo, hablarlo pero el servicio de mensajería le dejó saber que estaba bloqueado. Volvió a marcar. Inútil. La parálisis volvió mientras el teléfono se escapaba de sus manos hasta caer el piso. 

Un problema. Se estaba volviendo un problema. Un problema que le rendía culto, que besaba el piso que pisaba, que pagaba hasta el más caro de sus caprichos sin chistar, que soportaba con una sonrisa que sus amigos lo insultaran, que servía de mediador cuando sus propios amigos querían comenzar una pelea, que le daba asilo cuando Pete no quería dormir en su casa, que aceptaba sus descargas de sexo hiriente, agresivo y después otra vez la burla si intentaba abrazarlo cuando terminaban. Un maldito problema que incluso llegó a interceder por él cuando se metía en problemas legales apelando a la necesidad de congraciarse de su padastro, que convenientemente era un servidor público. 

Esta vez las lágrimas no vinieron y en su lugar sintió una explosión de lava por su estómago hacia su esófago y que salió en forma de una risa bastante amarga. Estaba tan cansado de ser el chico que todos pudieran romper para tomar lo que quisieran de él, de dar una buena cara para que la gente se sintiera cómoda en su presencia. Estaba tan harto de no ser jamás un problema. 

-Jódete- dejó salir, ácido. Abriendo primero su clóset y tomando la camisa que alguna vez Pete olvidó y él había guardado como una reliquia. No era de una buena tela así que se rasgó enseguida- vete al maldito carajo- espetó, abriendo los cajones donde guardaba sus tesoros, su mechón de pelo en una caja de cristal, la envoltura de un labial que había terminado, algún lápiz- maldito hijo de perra insensible- su celular, con todas las fotografías a escondidas, los mensajes a medianoche y a mediodía. Dejó caer su peso en las cosas, pisando con rabia hasta escuchar los vidrios, las astillas crujir cada vez más polvorientas. No era suficiente. Sujetó la orilla de su tocador, empujándolo hacia el suelo hasta escucharlo romperse. Algunos vidrios del espejo le saltaron al rostro y apenas atinó a cerrar los ojos antes de comenzar a patearlo también, siguió su librero, dejando que los libros furan protegidos por el mueble de madera para no ser deshojados-¡El maldito problema siempre fuiste tú!- 

Se dejó caer al lado de su desastre, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos , permitiéndose el amargo sabor de las lágrimas correr de nuevo por sus mejillas hasta su cuello, hasta el piso. Ardía respirar por la fuerza con que gemía, sin importarle una mierda la saliva que escupía en sus palmas mientras se hacía un ovillo en el suelo, pegando sus rodillas a su pecho. Mike lo comprendía perfectamente pero no hubiera querido jamás aceptarlo. Apoyó su mundo entero en su relación con Pete, seguro que si podía mantener al menos eso estable, al menos eso sincero, su vida entera podría guardar esperanza. 

Realmente no podía culpar a Pete por no querer llevar esa carga con él. Por él. Y aún así dolía como si fuera a morirse, como si realmente algo hubiera perforado sus pulmones y drenado la sangre lentamente. Porque tampoco hacía falta ser un genio para comprender que no le estaba dando la opción de negociar. Siendo sinceros, Mike tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo. No quería señalar culpables, tan sólo quería una puerta para salir huyendo. 

  
  


-¿Mike?- su nombre no llegó a sus oídos por lo intenso de sus propios sollozos-¿Estás bien, hijo?- el hombre entreabrió la puerta, viendo los muebles en medio de la habitación- ¿Qué pasó aquí?-

-¿Quipen mierda te dio permiso de entrar?- se irguió sobre sus codos, notando al intruso entonces- ¡Lárgate de mi habitación!-

-Te prohíbo terminantemente que me hables de esa manera- Mike rió seco, agresivo al ver al hombre intentar tomar una postura firme. Quién podría comprarla con esas mejillas tan rojas y la carne tan temblorosa.

-Lo siento, hace tanto que no hablamos que realmente olvidé cuál es el protocolo- se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz, por las mejillas- sólo lárgate, me gusta nuestra relación cuando finges que no existo más que para darme dinero-

-¿De qué hablas? Siempre he intentado estar para ti, Mike, sé que no soy tu padre y no estoy intentando llenar su espacio pero...-

-¿Sabes quién me enseñó a usar un condón? Pete. Se rió como un maldito cuando intenté inflarlo según yo para comprobar que no estuviera roto y parecer un imbécil. Hiciste bien tu trabajo al dejarlos a la mano cuando notaste que había tomado uno, así como hiciste bien tu trabajo al esconder los cigarrillos cuando también notaste que te los estaba robando. Fue un discurso emotivo el que nos diste en la cena esa noche sobre las enfermedades pulmonares aunque igual hubieras podido preguntar y yo te hubiera dicho que la realidad era Pete quien los tomaba porque yo no fumo. Estás haciendo un excelente trabajo ¿No te lo dicen siempre?  _ Mira qué buenas calificaciones tiene Mike, mira qué buen atleta. Puede que sea un poco raro y es admirable que en lugar de reprocharlo, le compres la ropa más cara del mercado ¡Qué buen padre es, Señor Adams!-  _ agrio, burlón, se sentó en el piso, abrazando sus rodillas- no me importa, en realidad no me hace falta que seas nadie en mi vida, ve a decirle a todo el jodido vecindario que eres un buen padre, que te preocupas por tu " campeón" y te esfuerzas en guiarlo, no te voy a desmentir-

-Estás siendo ...-

-¿Un problema?- sollozó en lugar de reír sin desearlo- ya lo sé. Siempre lo he sido. A donde voy nunca tengo un lugar, en la escuela sólo encajo para darle guía a niños más perdidos y rotos que yo pero si mostrara mis propias heridas, mis propias inseguridades sé que me quedaría jodidamente solo, con Pete, supongo que no debí tomarme a la ligera cuando decía que sólo sería su mascota hasta que se aburriera. y ¿En casa? ¿Qué mierda se supone que soy aquí? ¿También una mascota? ¿Un adorno?¿Un obstáculo? Lo malo de abrir un poco los ojos es que las demás cosas que no quieres ver también se desnudan a nuestros ojos ¿No lo crees? Yo lo sé. Sé que soy un maldito problema. No necesito que me lo digan- no le sorprendió que en algún momento el hombre se hubiera marchado, seguro aburrido de escucharlo- pero me hubiera gustado que al menos tú hubieras intentado soportarme, Pete-

  
  
  
  
  



	11. x

Esperaba una disculpa. Mínimo una actitud más avergonzada. Alguna cortesía, en su defecto. Como si no supiera quién carajos estaba frente a él.

-Tuve qué caminar casi dos millas para venir a verte- resopló, girándose en la silla y estirando su pie derecho, moviendo el tobillo- con este jodido calor, estoy molido- terminó su vaso de jugo estampándolo contra la mesa, mirándolo fijamente. Mike, todavía con la botella en la mano se apresuró a volver a llenar su vaso y Pete sólo lo llevó a sus labios. Su pie seguía estirado.

-No debiste- dejó la botella de jugo de moras en la mesa, arrodillándose frente a Pete. Lo vio recargar su cabeza en su mano, acomodando el codo en la mesa con una expresión aburrida. Él era así. Claro que no iba a disculparse por algo que no había sido su culpa. Comenzó a desatar los cordones de sus botas negras sucias de polvo y pasto, dejándole saber que realmente había caminado hasta ahí. Se deshizo de la bota y su calcetín con cuidado, Pete estiró la otra pierna para que hiciera lo mismo con su par, sin quitar jamás ese gesto cansado, aburrido. 

Ojalá ambos fueran personas diferentes.

Separó sus dedos con parsimonia, relajándose al ser liberados. El aroma mentolado del talco le llenó la nariz, el contraste de sus uñas pintadas de negro contra la excesiva blancura y lo rosado de sus plantas. Aspiró una vez más cuando Pete le dejó recorrer su pantalón hasta los tobillos, masajeando el empeine mientras Pete acomodaba su otro pie en la rodilla flexionada de Mike. Sus dedos se veían sucios contra esa piel, indignos de su suavidad, de la delicadeza de sus tobillos. Cambió de posición sus pies para que el otro también fuera masajeado y Mike no pudo levantar la cabeza, no sería malagradecido al estar recibiendo ese regalo mirando a cualquier otro lado.

-Larry me fue a hacer un escándalo porque llevas tres días sin ir a la escuela ¿Qué vamos a hacer si el niño bueno baja sus notas?- ronroneó venenoso, desapasionado- como si fuera mi culpa que tú no sepas controlarte a ti mismo-

-Lo lamento- suspiró, dejando que aunque sea fuera su respiración lo que le acariciara, sin hacer caso a ninguna voz que le recordara que era _ él _ quien merecía esa disculpa y si le abrió la puerta cuando lo vio desde la ventana fue sólo porque esperaba recibirla- he estado meditando muchas cosas estos días y puedo asumir ahora la desconsideración con la cual me adelanté a tus consideraciones - 

-El que no quiera vivir contigo ahora no significa que quiera que te largues para siempre, Mike- estiró su pie sobre su muslo, acariciando distraídamente- me sobrepasan tus necesidades, me altera que dependas enteramente de mí, no puedo ser el maduro de la relación siempre, a veces también tengo ganas de explotar contra todos pero debo contenerme para no arrastrarte conmigo. Tú no eres más que un débil montoncito de nieve -

-He sido desconsiderado- admitió, subiendo sus manos por sus pantorillas, por sus rodillas- pensando que te halagaría al llamarte y convertirte en mi mundo entero nunca tomé en cuenta que quizá sólo te estaba asfixiando-

-Me gusta ser asfixiado y ya lo sabes- suspiró al sentir la yema de sus dedos, tan sólo la yema en sus muslos-pero no de esa manera-

-¿Qué se supone que haga, Pete? No puedo amarte con dosis saludables, no puedo verte como amigo o amante. Estos días te he maldecido con tanto encono que no me sorprendería haber puesto sonrojo en las mejillas de mis muertos. Pero teniéndote cerca todo lo que quiero es amarte con esta misma rabia. Quiero destruirte, quiero atarte a mí- apoyó la cabeza en sus muslos, pegando la nariz peligrosamente a su entrepierna, sin arrancar ni un sólo escalofrío en Pete al aspirar su aroma, el acre sudor y la dulce crema aromatizada eran un veneno- sólo puedo verte como mío, mi objeto de profundos odios o de enloquecedores romances pero mío-

  
  


-¿ Por qué eres tan caprichoso?- bajó su pie de su muslo, apoyando ambos en el piso, sintiendo la fría cerámica - No soy un abstracto, Mike. No puedes adorar a un ser vicioso, te lo enseñan los libros de historia- agradeció que el chico estuviera tan atento a sus piernas para no ver sus labios mordiendo su labio, esforzándose en no gemir por la forma obscena con que su nariz se rozaba con la cara interna de sus muslos.

-¿No te gusta ser adorado? ¿No te complace ver que cada una de las fibras de mi ser se mueven a tus órdenes? Mi existencia es una alfombra para la tuya, Pete- sus manos buscando los bordes de su camisa para colarse y buscar su cintura, el sudor como un río en su espalda.

-No puedes ser tan ciego, Mike- aún así sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos negros, recogiendo las hebras en una coleta para que no se interpusieran en su rostro- algún día va a llegar alguien más o simplemente la vida nos va a llevar por otros caminos y ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer yo? Comparar a cada imbécil contigo, esperando que todos los que se me acerquen tengan también el mundo servido para mí-

-El ciego eres tú si crees que no es lo mínimo que mereces- sus colmillos falsos arañaron la tela de su pantalón, desesperado al verlo abrir un poco las piernas, al sentir sus dedos entre sus cabellos en una muda orden que no sabía si debía ejecutar- si no seré el eterno, al menos déjame ser el responsable de que el estándar sea así de alto como Su Majestad merezca-

-Hablas demasiado- su voz salió temblando. Angustia de tener tantos miedos en la orilla pero sin ser capaces de salir, de los nervios en sus puntas para recibir los dedos de Mike. De un " Por favor, no te alejes" muy adentro y asustado. El sonido de su cinturón al estarse abriendo, del cierre de su pantalón. Mike se ocupó de deslizar la prenda por completo fuera de sus piernas, volviendo sus labios a sus pies. Un reguero de besos desde su empeine derecho hasta su tobillo, arriba por su pantorrilla un poco más húmedo con su lengua, a la rodilla llegó succionando, serpenteando para cambiar de pierna por el muslo izquierdo hacia abajo y terminar en un beso en la punta de su pie para volver a sus muslos, a la cuna que hacían al juntarse, pegando su nariz a la ropa interior de Pete, jalando el aroma de la primavera después de la catástrofe. Besando sobre la tela, mojando con su saliva en los lugares donde el líquido preseminal ya había hecho también. Bajó sus bóxer hasta las rodillas y los dobló con el mismo cuidado con el cual había dejado sus pantalones a un lado de la silla. Lo vio abrir más las piernas, exhibiendo como un reconocimiento la erección que le había provocado. Como una orden para que se ocupara. Apoyó las manos en sus caderas, agradeciendo que Pete hubiera llegado cuando casi había salido de bañarse y no tuvo tiempo de ponerse sus guantes. Abrió la boca, engullendo, saboreando con la boca abierta, con su lengua masajeando. Un largo suspiro en los labios de Pete le hizo levantar la mirada, viendo sus mejillas rojas como sus labios mordiéndose. EL chocolate de sus ojos brillando. Lo jaló de lasa caderas para hacerlo pegarse más a él aunque eso le hizo sentir que vomitaba. Respiró hondamente, dejando que Pete moviera su cabeza a su ritmo, subiendo sus manos por su cintura, por su espalda hacia abajo. Estaba tan necesitado, gruñendo sobre su pene, lamiendo hasta que la saliva se escurría en la silla, mojando el asiento de tela dejando una huella que seguro no podría explicar. Porque claramente no iba ni a intentar borrarla. Se sujetó de su cintura, envolviéndolo con los labios, sin dejar de mover su lengua hasta que Pete lo apartó de él, jalando su cabello- tienes los labios secos y todavía te falta mucho- se explicó, tomando la botella de jugo y poniendo la boquilla en los labios de Mike para ayudarle a beber.

-Eres muy considerado- pasó su lengua por sus labios para hidratarlos también, incorporándose un poco para tomar el rostro del otro entre sus manos, besándolo con hambre, succionando sus labios, pasando su lengua por sus dientes y su paladar. Mordiendo sus labios, no sólo pasando los colmillos sino hasta sentir una nota de sangre, ganándose otra mordida en pago y sus uñas clavándose en su cuello. Tan violento como lo necesitaba comenzó a quitarle la camisa con suavidad, doblándola lo mejor que pudo sin prestarle la debida atención. Sus labios bajaron de su boca a su cuello, a su pecho, lamiendo y mordiendo comprobando que no hay ahí ninguna marca más que las suyas. Lo sujetó de la cintura haciendo que se levantara sólo para arrimarlo a la mesa, sin apartar sus manos de su piel. Pete se apartó un poco de él, mirándolo directo a los ojos, con ese oscuro majestuoso de quien tiene todo el control. Miró sus labios, pasando su lengua por ellos antes de darse media vuelta y recostarse sobre su vientre en la mesa. Mike tragó saliva ante la visión- ¿Esto significa que me perdonas?-

-Eso depende de ti- suspiró, separando las piernas, sujetando de antemano el mantel y el otro no perdió tiempo, inclinándose sobre él, besando su oreja bajando por su mandíbula, su cuello. Mordiendo sus trapecios mientras sus manos están amasando su trasero hasta dejar marcas de dedos, bajando por su espina con su lengua, instigado por los gemidos de Pete. No discretos, totalmente guturales y calientes. Sin medias tintas ni censuras. Se arrodilló , dándole antes otro trago a la botella antes de separar sus nalgas, después por supuesto de besar y dejarle una traviesa mordida. Sujetó sus caderas antes de sacar su lengua y tocarlo con ella- Jodida mierda- exhaló, aflojando sus músculos, haciendo para Mike más fácil invadirlo, lamiendo , mojándolo . Abriéndolo. Apoyó las rodillas en la mesa para no caerse, tan estimulado que sentía todo nublado, el aire entraba como hilos de seda en sus pulmones, por su boca mordiendo el mantel no para hacerse menos ruidoso sino para controlarse. Se suponía que Pete era quien mandaba. Pero la lengua de Mike haciendo el intento de penetrarlo, de separar sus músculos y su mano comenzando a masturbarlo, su otra mano en su cadera clavándole las uñas no le dejaban muchas ganas de nada más que deshacerse- no quiero venirme sólo con esto- pidió, jadeando.

-Tienes suerte- dejó que su aliento cálido cayera en los rastros de su saliva, moviendo su nariz en el nacimiento de su coxis- hay un par de condones abajo del tarro de galletas dietéticas- sonrió, mirando con angustiosa necesidad la espalda de Pete, encorvada, dispuesta a él. Su cabello negro y rojo regado por el mantél. Sus piernas abiertas, sus muslos goteando saliva morada por el jugo. Se lamió los labios, sintiendo el sabor del chico, con un tirón en su entrepierna demasiado olvidada. Para él, el placer de su Monarca siempre era prioritario. Casi tiró una jarra al piso al intentar alcanzar el tarro de galletas, queriendo carcajearse cuando Pete sugirió que los guardaran ahí sólo para comprobar cuánto pasaría antes que alguien los descubriera. Se deshizo de su camisa antes de volver a la mesa, bajando entonces sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas. Sonrojado, le extendió el paquete a Pete y éste resopló, con fastidio- todavía no aprendo bien a abrirlos sin romperlos-

-¿Qué vas a hacer sin mí, niño?- resopló, extendiéndole el envoltorio medio abierto para que él mismo lo sacara, desenrrollándolo en su pene con cuidado. 

-Si existe alguna clase de Dios, por más oscuro que sea, le ruego que jamás me deje saber qué mierda haría sin ti- seguro que su saliva había sido suficiente lubricante, lo penetró de una vez, sin medirse, sujetando su cintura para apoyarse, viendo sus trapecios contraerse, sus manos cerrarse más en el mantel. Se hizo a un lado, después al otro, acomodándose él mismo hasta que lo sintió menos doloroso y Mike comenzó a moverse. Escuchaba sus glúteos chocar con su pubis, la voz de Pete amenazando con hacer que sus vecinos o algún transeúnte pensara que alguien estaba mirando porno a un volumen demasiado alto. El vidrio de la mesa temblando a su compás. Se inclinó para besar su hombro, para pegar su frente a su nuca, apretando más su cintura, sintiendo tan caliente su interior que podía jurar podría fundirlo aún a través del látex-eres una maldita criatura del infierno ¿No es cierto?- susurró, alertando de pronto por un pequeño espasmo en su acompañante. Sabía que era muy pronto para que se viniera. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la entrada de la cocina y lo vio. De pie, pálido, sujetando una bolsa de comida rápida que desentonaba con la seriedad de su traje de oficinista. Estaban tan en lo suyo que no escucharon cuando abrió la puerta.

Abrió la boca y sólo salió un chillido patético. Sin verlo, Mike supo qué clase de sonrisa estaba en los labios de Pete. Volvió su vista a su espalda, penetrándolo todavía más fuerte, más violento.

-Buenas tardes, Señor Adams- demasiado entrecortado, embrujadoramente sensual- ¿Quiere jugar un rato con nostros? Tengo un poco de espacio aquí también- supo que se estaba lamiendo los labios y aunque en realidad se sentía avergonzado por su descaro, lo sujetó del cabello, jalándolo, haciendo que su cuello tronara al levantar la cara. Exponiéndolo más. Ambos comenzaron a reírse al verlo salir corriendo- creo que no soy su tipo- 

  
  
  


-Mejor- soltó su cabello, acariciando su mejilla- el día que quieras incluir a alguien más- jadeó- lo único que te pido es que me dejes escoger a la persona- 

-No hables de otros mientras me la estás metiendo- ordenó, empujando sus caderas contra él- no soy de los que comparten, lo siento-

-Es bueno saberlo- volvió a pegar su frente a su nuca, sintiendo que el aire se hacía más irrespirable, que el mundo se estaba contrayendo en sus pulmones. Más rápido, rogando que la mesa se rompiera por la fuerza de sus embestidas, por el peso de Pete contra ella. Lo escuchó gimotear más alto, anunciando su orgasmo un poco antes que el suyo. Salió con cuidado, con un serpenteo de sus piernas resentidad por el esfuerzo. Miró con ternura el semen de Pete en el mantel. Lo vio girarse, sentándose en la orilla de la mesa mientras él buscaba la silla para hacer lo mismo, buscando un poco de aire. Apoyó su cabeza en los muslos húmedos de Pete. Sorprendido sinceramente al sentir sus dedos acariciando sus cabellos.

-Podríamos ir a cenar esta noche. Me provoca una hamburguesa- rió entre dientes y Mike lo imitó, acariciando su muslo. 

  
  
  



	12. Extraviado

Quería cerrar los ojos un momento. De ser posible, más de un momento. Unas horas, si pudiera. Abrirlos hasta que dejara de doler o hasta que hubiera muerto entre sueños. Parecía tan atractivo ese consuelo. Se limpió la sangre de la nariz con la mano, ardiendo . Estaba más herido de lo que se había percatado al principio. 

-Te dije que te pares, marica- no podía ni levantar la vista ¿ Cómo esperaba que se levantara? Y aún así el miedo le obligó a intentarlo. Pegó sus manos a la pared, seguro que la mancharía con su sangre, su espalda se sentía terrible contra la dura piedra. Sus rodillas temblaban , pero lo logró. Respiró, mirando hacia sus borrosos zapatos para que no viera que estaba llorando. Sintió su rodilla impactando en su estómago, regresándolo al suelo- te he dicho miles de veces que tienes qué aprender a defenderte ¿No te lo he dicho? Eres un hombre, carajo. Si me vuelvo a enterar que no te defiendes en la escuela- jaló su cabello, haciéndole mirarle-Oh ¿La pequeña florecita está llorando? ¿Quieres que llame a mami para que te consuele?- apretó los dientes- qué mal, al parecer la maldita perra huyó porque no soportaba tener un hijo tan marica como tú-

-Se largó porque no soportaba más estar contigo- alcanzó a escupirle en la cara antes de sentirlo estamparlo contra la pared y hundirse en un profundo y negro adormecimiento.

  
  
  


Quería abrir los ojos un momento. De ser posible, más de un momento. Lo necesario para poder dejar de verlo todo dar vueltas tras sus párpados y poder levantarse del suelo. Sabía que su padre había vuelto a tirarlo junto al bote de basura y casi podía intuir a su vecina haciendo la señal de la cruz y huyendo al verlo, como siempre hacía. No soportaba el olor putrefacto y acre, pero no juntaba las fuerzas para levantarse. Pensaba cuánto podía quedarse ahí tirado hasta que alguna bacteria se metiera por su piel abierta y lo matara. Quizá sería muy doloroso, pero al menos encontrando un cadáver en la casa de ese hombre podía ser que fuera a prisión. Ojalá mamá no hubiera olvidado llevarlo con ella. Se rió, seco. Ya estaba bien de fantasías. Ella no lo había olvidado por accidente. Se ovilló en medio del jugo pestilente que hacía el bote de basura al escurrir, porque al menos le daba un poco de alivio en el palpitar de su cuerpo herido. No lo estaba viendo ya. Podía llorar a gusto. 

Escuchó algo tan débil como su propia respiraciónpero supo que venía de afuera. Levantó sólo lo tolerable su cabeza, buscando. Prestando un poco más de atención pudo identificar el crujido y rodó los ojos, pensando que lo único que le faltaba era ser mordido por una rata así que apoyó su mano contra la tierra mojada para levantarse y marcharse. 

Eran unos ojitos preciosos. Verdes brillantes a pesar de las lagañas. Más grandes que su propio cuerpo en su intensidad. Un hermoso cuerpo negro. Desnutrido y sucio, trágico. Olisqueando entre los restos de basura algo comestible. 

-Hola- se sintió tonto sin embargo logró que el gatito volteara a verlo. No se asustó como esperaba, ni se erizó. Tampoco se acercó a buscar un mimo. Sólo lo miró- estás perdiendo tu tiempo, amigo. Mi trabajo es comerme las sobras que alcanza a dejar ese bastardo- sonrió al ver al gatito mover sus orejas hacia atrás cuando una mosca se le paró- sí, no es algo muy digno de humanos pero ¿Qué te puedo decir?- se sentó, ya sin preocuparse de ensuciarse más. El gato lo olvidó para continuar su tarea- Eres un poco terco ¿No?- acomodó su cara en sus rodillas- eres muy pequeño ¿Dónde está tu madre? Ella debería estarte alimentando todavía ¿No?- lo vio rascar con sus patas la superficie de una bolsa plástica sin éxito- ¿También te abandonaron? Oye, no vas a conseguir nada aquí- el gato se acercó a él, entonces, oliendo su mano extendida- quizá pueda conseguirte un poco de croquetas si le cambio mi bolígrafo de glitter negro a Michael por los dos dólares que me ofreció, tienes cara de no haber comido en mucho tiempo- el gatito le lamió la palma, haciéndole reír- qué atrevido, ni siquieras sabes mi nombre y ya me estás lamiendo- alcanzó la patita del animal, estrechándola suavemente. Intentó morderlo, pero estaba seguramente tan debilitado por el hambre que apenas logró hacerle cosquillas. Pete sinrió unas lágrimas más amargas que las anteriores al verlo así de indefenso, no dejar de luchar- no voy a lastimarte, te lo prometo ¿ Puedes confiar en mí?- comenzó a sollozar, estirando de nuevo su mano para tomarlo, sintiendo sus huesillos clavarse en su palma. Lo apretó contra su pecho, levantándose con dificultad por el dolor. No podía entrar a casa y dejar manchas en el piso, lo acababa de limpiar. Bueno, seguro Michael no desconfiaría de su palabra de darle el bolígrafo de glitter negro que había conseguido él en un ridículo concurso de preguntas en clase y sólo accedió participar por ganarlo. Sentía sus garras clavarse en su camisa y no sabía si era para defenderse o aferrarse, pero ambas ideas le agradaban. Caminó, sorteando las miradas de la gente y sus claros gestos de asco porque sabía que debía apestar y lucir como mil mierdas pero qué podía importarle. Tragó saliva, apretando más inconcientemente al animal entre sus manos al tocar la puerta. Había olvidado la posibilidad de que Michael no estuviera o abrieran primero sus padres y en ese caso, le negarían la entrada al verlo en ese estado y debería esperar a que encendieran los esparcidores de agua del parque para limpiar sus ropas antes de volver a casa. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Con su pijama ya puesta, como era lógico. Negra y demasiado formal para un niño de once años pero así era él. Esperaba la burla y ya estaba preparando un agudo sarcasmo.

  
  
  


-Por todos los cielos, Pete- no fue con lástima, sino con un genuino dolor que lo sujetó del brazo para hacerlo entrar- ¿Qué te pasó?-

-Nacer en un hogar de mierda, como todos- sonrió, sintiendo los músculos de su cara adormilarse- escucha, sólo quería proponerte un trato ¿Recuerdas ese bolígrafo de glitter? Bien. Es tuyo. Acepto los dos dólares, sólo que ahora no lo traigo conmigo- se dejó guiar hasta el baño, esperando que Michael lo mirara en algún momento- me encontré a este pequeño invasor en la basura y - giró apenas la cabeza para ver al animal temblando en sus brazos.

-Genial, pueden compartir el shampoo antipulgas que usaba para mi perro- resopló, abriendo la puerta del baño- quítate la ropa mientras regulo la bañera. Cuando termines de bañarte ve a mi habitación para que te de algo de ropa y podamos ir al hospital. Esta vez fue demasiado lejos, Pete-

-Si lo denuncian en el hospital- abrazó al gatito, mordiéndose los labios para no soltar lo que sentía- sólo necesito los dos dólares ¿Está bien? Prometo darte el bolígrafo mañana. Es que, se ve que no ha comido en días y es tan pequeño y su mamá debió dejarlo- pero ahí estaba el ridículo llanto, haciéndole sentir más avergonzado.

\- Mientras te quitas ese olor a basurero, yo voy a atender al felino, lo puedo bañar en el patio y darle algo de jamón. Pero no está a discusión dejar esto así, Pete. Te dije que si volvía a golpearte-

-¿Y a dónde mierda se supone que voy a ir? Carajo, Michael, tengo once años, mi madre se largó sin avisar, mi padre es un maldito hijo de puta ¿Esperas que viva en la calle? ¿Que vaya a algún orfanato a esperar que me adopte algún depravado?-

-Me habías dicho que tienes un tío cercano- le arrebató al gatito ya que no quería soltarlo- puedes llamarle. Si las cosas no mejoran con él, sabes que no importa si te vas al mismisimo carajo, yo voy a ir a acompañarte a la batalla- 

-No necesito tu compasión- tragó saliva, viendo su camisa rota todavía escurrir sangre. 

-No confundas la amistad y el cariño con la compasión, Pete- le palmeó el hombro- ahora, deja de portarte como un imbécil y date un baño, estás apestando mi casa- acarició el pelaje del gato- tienes suerte que mis padres se hayan largado una semana a uno de sus estúpidos cruceros, así no me dejarás fumar solo los puros que le robé a papá-

-Justo ahora preferiría un poco de cereal- probó. Michael asintió.

-Seguro, claro. Sólo si prometes al menos llamar a tu tío. Puedes quedarte aquí mientras no están mis padres pero después debemos hacer algo al respecto- escuchó al animal ronronear al ser acariciado- sobre ti y el pequeño amigo, debemos buscarle un buen nombre gótico- se encaminó a la puerta.

-¿Michael? Gracias-


	13. Saliva

Había tan pocas posibilidades de comprenderlo que simplemente lo interiorizó. Como muchas otras en su vida pero como una amable excepción, esta era agradable. Firkle era un jarrón que venía en la compra del mueble y al final resultaba ser una carísima reliquia Ming que nadie había detectado o algo así de improbable pero fascinante. Su amistad con Karen ( y la consecuente amistad de Firkle que vino con ella) tenía un origen incierto como suponía la tenía la de su hermano con Kenny pero la atesoraba como las pocas personas a las que realmente podía confiarles sus secretos. No lo hacía, pero sabía que podría llegar a hacerlo en cualquier momento. Pero no en ese, por supuesto, no ese secreto de lo increíblemente cálido que le resultaba sentarse a la mesa con el resto de su familia, ver a su madre exagerar las porciones de una forma casi grotesca al servir su plato, casi gritando que era increíble que pudiera siquiera caminar con ese peso tan bajo, escuchar a Kyle murmurar muy bajo algo parecido a " lo harás reventar" que le arranca una carcajada genuina, su padre mirando con una mueca en sus labios que quiere callar la desaprobación que se asoma por sus ojos al toparse con la marca violácea que deja el labial de Firkle en su vaso.

La carcajada de pura, pura alegría al escucharlo pedir un poco más para terminar mientras ellos continúan estudiando en su habitación a pedido de su madre porque es su turno de recibir a la guardia vecinal o algo así que se ahoga miserablemente ante el profundo, seco, cortante y hueco " gracias" mientras recibe la enorme rebanada de  _ leikaj  _ y debe guardar muy profundo el brillo violeta de sus ojos al ver el vaso de leche fresca que Sheila le extiende para después acariciar sus negros cabellos tan lacios y delgados que sus dedos se resbalaban sólos. La primera vez que su madre hizo eso, Ike casi siente el pecho abrirse para que su corazón saliera corriendo por la forma nada cortés en que apartó su mano. Pero Sheila no era una mujer de carácter débil ni menos asustadiza ante esas muestras de rabia y si Firkle había comenzado a ir a casa como el resto de los amigos de su hijo, ella no iba a desistir hasta hacerlo uno más de los que alababan la hospitalidad de los Broflovski. O eso creyó, hasta que viendo la forma casi dolorosa en que su amigo inclinó su cabeza buscando sólo un poquito más ese contacto, la sonrisa increíblemente suave en los labios de su madre, supo que ella, con toda la sabiduría de sus años y sus lágrimas, podía entrever en esa fantástica pantera, en ese intrincado ramo de acónito, alguien finalmente herido. 

-Si quieres un poco más para mañana, ven a verme antes de que te marches cariño- besó su frente como hacía con Kyle, con él. Pero ni siquiera con Karen, menos con Filmore. 

-Sí- aunque no lo dijo, había una gratitud que le quebraba ahí donde no alcanzaba a comprenderla, en un lugar incómodo donde seguro sus conceptos de familia eran quirales. Nunca podrían encajar uno con el otro. Lo vio tomar delantera a su habitación y por un segundo y por la naturalidad con que subía los escalones, Ike pudo jurar que el invitado en esa familia era él. Qué tontería, sin duda, se acercó a recibir el beso de su madre, prometiendo que no haría mucho ruido para no interrumpir su plática.

-Tú siempre has sido un niño tan bueno- volteó a mirarlo con toda la fiereza de una matriarca, de esa forma dramática de la realeza- vigila que ese niño coma bien-

Sonrió, subiendo las escaleras a su habitación, viendo a Firkle recostado en el suelo, metiendo sus dedos en la rebanada de pastel para humedecerlos con la miel que rebozaba y lamerlos. La luz artificial no le hacía ni un poco de justicia al pálido jazmín de su piel, la tela negra formal de su ropa, sus delicados contornos de perfil como una antigua figura de emperador, hundiendo sus dedos, largos y delgados en la miel del pastel para después chuparlos, dejando otro rastro violeta que se llevaba su aliento. Era una imagen tan hermosa, tan íntima, sus ojos violetas y sus negros guardianes, las pestañas, su nariz pequeñita ya manchada con el glass que su madre insistía en poner aunque la receta original no lo llevara. Quería sentarse ahí, justo a la puerta, cruzar sus brazos sobre sus piernas y mirarlo por horas, hasta que el pan por fin terminara seco. 

-No pensé que te gustaran las cosas dulces- pero su voz fue más rápida. Firkle lo miró desde el suelo mientras Ike caminaba a la cama, buscando su mochila aunque no se levantó hacia el escritorio.

-Me gusta lo que Sheila cocina- volvió a su tarea, dejando de prestarle atención. Sin embargo, sus dedos en su boca, el hilo de miel y saliva que quedó en sus labios le hizo recordar algo -¿Sabes qué es un oral?-

  
  
  


Estática pura. El primer golpe de verlo tan desapasionado, tan indiferente a lo relacionado con lo sexual, no incómodo, no avergonzado. Sinceramente desinteresado. No era que ellos tuvieran esa clase de conversaciones jamás, Ike era ante todo un caballero que jamás iba a relatar sus aventuras con ninguna de sus múltiples y desnombradas " amigas" aunque todos supieran que había tantas estrellas en el cielo como besos él había dado, pero era bastante evidente que para él aquello era como hablar del clima. Soso, innecesario. El segundo golpe de ese ¿Sabes? sin asumir, sin herirlo con un recordatorio de que él  _ debía  _ conocerlo todo, que en su amplia experiencia, su deber era guiarlo y recordarle al mismo paso que él  _ sabía. _

  
  
  


-Sí, ehh...- ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, más atento a su postre y el vaso de leche fría, casi como si no hubiera estado hablando con él.

-Tengo una ligera impresión, pero no tengo a quién más preguntarle y me da de asco mirar en internet-

-Lo supuse- debió controlar sus emociones, todas, para volver esa sonrisa ganadora a su rostro, comprensivo mariscal de campo, adorable ángel- no creo ser la persona más indicada, pero básicamente es... tener contacto sexual con la boca-

-¿Y es agradable? ¿A qué sabe?-

_ "Sabe a ganas de morirse, a desesperación, a culpa, a asco" _

_ - _ Disculpa que lo diga, compañero, pero me sorprende un poco que de todas las personas seas tú quien me esté haciendo esta clase de preguntas ¿A qué viene el interés?-

  
  
  


-Hace dos semanas- otro lametazo a su dedo, una mirada evaluativa para vaciar un poco de leche en el pan y humedecerlo más para volver a hundir su dedo- fuimos al cumpleaños de un compañero de Henrietta. Nos invitaron a tocar ahí y obviamente todos le dijimos que el diablo se comiera sus intestinos, pero el chico nos ofreció dinero y bueno. Todos tenemos necesidades ¿Cierto?- se encogió de hombros- aparte del dinero, el chico nos dejó beber lo que quisiéramos. Pete empezó a beber mucho más que nosotros, el trago que le dieron era muy dulce y se perdió. Entre los invitados estaba Mike ¿Lo conoces? El lider de los vampiros. La cosa es que de pronto se levantó de la mesa donde estábamos y cuando Michael le preguntó a dónde iba, Pete le respondió que iría a hacerle un oral a Mike en el baño. Pensé que era una broma de borrachos, pero la forma en que Michael lo miró fue...rara-

  
  
  


-Oh, vaya- Ike intentó aguantar la risa por respeto.

-Henrietta le dijo que no sabía que estaban saliendo y Pete le contestó que si después de probar su lengua seguía diciendo que no eran nada, se la cortaría. Supongo que funcionó, porque desde entonces ha sido bastante evidente que están juntos- abandonó por fin el pan, limpiándose los restos líquidos en las servilletas que Sheila había insistido en darle- quiero intentarlo-

-¿Cortarte la lengua?- 

  
  
  


-El oral- se sentó, estirándose hasta que sus vértebras sonaron ante su reacomodo- suena asqueroso, pero si Pete puede hacerlo, yo debería intentarlo al menos una vez-

  
  
  


-Firkle, esto no es como beber o fumar, no es algo que puedas hacer sólo por imitar a otros y querer encajar, se supone que es algo que haces...-

_ "Cuando estás enamorado, cuando estás listo, cuando no vas a quebrar tu alma por no poder escapar" _

-Pegar tu boca a los genitales de otra persona, lamerlos o la mierda que se haga no parece nada que requiera ningún grado de moral o ética como creo que me lo estás pintando y por el contrario parece un requisito o un ritual para atarte a alguien ¿No?- Firkle lo miró con tanta intensidad que no supo si había otra respuesta que quedarse quieto, olvidando por completo la mochila de vuelta en la cama- Si yo lo hubiera hecho antes que Pete, Mike seguro hubiera estado conmigo en vez de él-

  
  
  


-¿Te gusta Mike?- 

  
  
  


-Eso no es de tu puta incumbencia-

  
  
  


-Eres mi amigo. No desearía que pensaras que es necesario acceder a eso para formar una relación, yo ya estaría unido al menos a la mitad de la escuela. Supongo que Pete y él ya tenían mucho más compartido que sólo algo de saliva- 

-Pueden joderse esos dos, me importa un carajo. Sólo quiero al menos no estar atrás ¿Entiendes? Pete me enseñó a fumar, a beber. A preparar café, a dónde correr cuando la lluvia empezaba en la madrugada y yo no quería volver a casa. Ahora no puedo decirle que me enseñe esa clase de cosas sin confesarle que quizá alguna vez, cuando los veía besarse en los basureros me hubiera encantado ser él- resopló, acariciando el vaso vacío - soy una maldita serpiente , no lo niego, no me avergüenzo. Pero no quiero morder al menos la mano que me ha levantado- negó con la cabeza, buscando en sus bolsillos un cigarrillo que no iba a encender.

-Puedo pasarte un par de videos. Nada porno, lo juro-

  
  
  


-No me molestaría ver un poco de porno contigo. Digo, creo que podrías explicarme un par de cosas al respecto, claro cuando terminemos de repasar esas jodidas lineales- 

Ike vio el dedo anular derecho de Firkle gotear un poco de miel y leche todavía. Se relamió los labios, pensando si ese examen de álgebra realmente merecía sacrificar ese regalo, esa íntima petición y la muda pero maravillosa revelación de que Firkle, al final, también estaba creciendo.


	14. El pecado y el desastre

No esperaba que fuera diferente. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras su espalda y esos ojos de un intenso y desesperado negro directo a él. No era necesario que ninguno dijera nada, las cartas bajo la manga, las excusas y sobre todo las oportunidades para arrepentirse pasaron una a una sin que ninguno moviera una sola pestaña para tomarlas. 

Ahora sólo tenían eso.

Podía ver sus dedos largos y heridos por el cigarro y las cuerdas del bajo, el esmalte negro perdiéndose entre los botones para ir revelando fragmentos de su pecho, la blancura adornada con verdes y moradas mordidas que por supuesto no habían sido suyas. Nunca, jamás, nada de él sería suyo y en realidad no estaba seguro que eso le doliera menos que la culpa. La pesada culpa de ver su camisa encontrar el alfombrado de esa carísima habitación de hotel que había agotado sus dos becas. Sus hombros delgados apenas recibían el sol entrando por la ventana para hacerlo lucir más ajeno, más incorrecto. No pertenecía al día ni ahí. No a la vulgar ostentación que él ofrecía a sus amantes para hacerles sentir especiales, para compensar en su estructurado y arcaico prejuicio lo que iba a obtener a cambio. Le hacía sentir avergonzado por las flores que quiso comprarle, por las bebidas que pensó invitarle. Quería pedir disculpas y salir corriendo antes que las lágrimas volvieran más incómodo el momento porque ambos sabían lo que estaba mal pero ninguno de los dos tenía la más mínima idea de cómo salir. 

El sol doraba su piel, delineaba su perfil como una pintura de oro, ocultaba a su vez los verdores de una pasión que no llevaba su nombre, veía el cinturón como una serpiente entre sus dedos, guardiana y dadora de mala fortuna. El pantalón se quedó en el piso, dejando al descubierto sus piernas enfundadas en unas medias de red que contorneaban sus muslos, sujetándose a unos delicados ligueros con adornos de navajas plateados. Los bóxers plateados en un coordinado que le escupió en la cara que aquello no era más que un bien planeado derrumbe. Aunque sus labios de un rojo ahumado y su gargantilla con una pequeña navaja colgando querían aparentar que él estaba en control, que él había ido a su encuentro como la criatura más infame y erótica de todos sus sueños juntos, el brillo acuoso en sus ojos negros le decía temblando que él también tenía miedo y una profunda vergüenza. Estaba a dos pasos de él, exponiendo a sus manos, a su aliento, a sus ojos, la forma exacta de todos sus deseos. El cabello negro con ese tinte rojo que era su huella de identidad le cubrían la mitad del rostro y sus manos querían apartle aquél mechón para verlo por completo, delinear su rostro, comenzar a besarlo...

Sin embargo ahí estaba, sentado, con las manos entrelazadas, esperando que Pete hiciera todo el trabajo sucio por él.

-Tú fuiste el que insistió en que viniera- tan fastiado como recriminatorio, se cruzó de brazos- incluso me puse esta estúpida ropa porque pensé que te gustaría, Firkle suele usarla...- supo que no había medido la dimensión de su golpe cuando a él mismo le dolió.

-No tenía idea, nunca lo he visto en ropa interior- intentó levantar la vista, pero el intenso pedimento en Pete lo superaba- te ves increíble- tragó saliva, separando sus manos cuando la rodilla de Pete se rozó con ellas. El negro entrelazado haciendo cruces en el blanco manchado de sus piernas, marcando las pequeñas venitas violeta que las heridas iban abriendo y parecían un lenguaje oculto, un mensaje privado. Sus dedos en su mentón lo obligaron a no seguir huyendo. El amargo negro, el ahumado rojo se mezclaron en un licor irrechazable al besarlo. Maravilloso, cálido. Los dedos de Pete en sus mejillas, sus labios manchándolo de la tinta roja lo fueron despertando, llevando su mano a su cintura para atraerlo a él, para sentarlo en su regazo, acariciando la curva de su espalda hacia arriba, a sus omóplatos que se marcaban sin sobresalir, a su cuello, a su cabello. La lengua de Pete, los dientes de Pete, su aroma a madera y cítricos. Los rayos de sol quedándose en el piso. Se inclinó para romper el beso, buscando aire. Los dedos de Pete apretaron con fuerza sus mejillas, recargó su frente contra la suya.

-No debiste haberte acercado, Ike. Todo esto es tu maldita culpa- 

-Lo sé, lo siento- no le importaba asumir toda la culpa él sólo, cargar por los dos la cruz, que en ese mismo momento Mike abriera la puerta, que Firkle abriera la puerta. Nada le importaba como volver a sentir sus labios, clavar sus uñas en su trasero hasta hacerlo gemir y empujarlo contra la cama. Se deshizo de su chamarra mientras Pete le ayudaba con su pantalón. Lo jaló del brazo para atraerlo de nuevo a su boca, para seguir recorriendo su espalda, su trasero, sus piernas. Pete mordió su labio mientras deslizaba su mano a su entrepierna. 

  
  
  
  
  


Lo recordaba más claro de lo que deseaba. Hacerse amigo de Firkle por supuesto significaba comenzar a salir también con los demás góticos porque eran todos para uno y uno para todos y aunque fue difícil explicar cómo él, el deportista modelo, el Casanova por antonomasia terminó amistando con aquél retraído estallido de violencia, lo cierto era que Firkle lucía mucho más calmado a su lado. Ellos lo respetaban y él no se salía de sus protocolos, era una fría cordialidad en honor a su amigo en común que pronto comenzó a distorsionarse cuando Ike comenzó a sentir  _ esa _ clase de cosas por Firkle. Trataba de ser discreto, claro, pero su enamoramiento era un jarrón de flores perfumadas, delatándose por su aroma. Pete fue el primero en enumerarle un par de muertes menos dolorosas que la que él le daría si se pasaba un poco de listo. Para Ike era evidente que si bien todos se cuidaban entre ellos, Pete tendía a sobreproteger a Firkle en especial. Lo comprendía, por supuesto y sin embargo lejos de amenazarlo lo enterneció. 

Debió salir huyendo al darse cuenta que no sólo era el amor por Firkle lo que los unía. Que alguna vez se quedó viéndolo de más cuando se carcajeaba por alguna afilada maldición de Henrietta, al reconocer que se volvía un descaro de lascivia cuando Mike estaba cerca y aunque jurara que no le atraía, la forma de moverse, el cómo se acomodaba el cabello, cómo se lamía los labios sin arruinar su labial eran un conjunto de detalles perfectamente estudiados para parecer naturales. Ike era un experto en flirteo y lo leía. Su inocente sinceridad le llevó a decir alguna vez que Pete le parecía seductor y Firkle sólo se encogió de hombros pero Henrietta lo estuvo mirando con mayor detenimiento mucho tiempo, intentando leer algo que ni siquiera sabía que existía en él. No hasta que Mike por fin tomó su lugar también en el círculo secundario y ella, ácida y malintencionada, los llamó los niños buenos, mencionando lo parecidos que eran. Ike no comprendía, Mike llevaba buenas notas igual que él, sí, ambos eran carismáticos líderes y deportistas pero no veía qué más podían compartir. No hasta que ella se acercó a su oído, no para mantener en secreto su descaro, sino para hacer más afilada la puñalada en su pecho al decirle que algo tenían los niños buenos que enloquecían a su amigo.

Sin mencionar a cuál se refería.

Lo demás fue un juego de gallina ciega, Ike coqueteando abiertamente con Firkle sin que él le prestara la mínima atención. Pete subiendo sus tonos con el descaro con que se besaba con Mike, con que lo dejaba tocarle , con que él lo tocaba y primero pensó que era una especie de posesividad que no comprendía hasta aquella vez que alguien le quitó la venda al decir que estaba más bien alardeando de la clase de pantera que era. Ike lo comprendió y aunque supo que no era sólo para sus ojos, sino por una cuestión de vanidad, no pudo escapar a la fascinación. Abierta y pura a la forma en la que los escuchaba tener sexo en el baño y él había comenzado a masturbarse en el cubículo de al lado, obscena, morbosa al esperar que Firkle soltara alguna indiscreción que obviamente sabía pero desechaba al no tener interés en la vida sexual de Pete. Peligrosa al Henrietta mirarlo sonreír a la bebida de Pete, sabiendo que el alcohol lo descontrolaba más de la cuenta. Ella no era una alcahueta ni nada parecido, lo había estado midiendo y ahora sólo esperaba su siguiente paso para poder dejar caer la guillotina sin miramientos, con esa exculpación perfecta. Debía alejarse. No por miedo a que ella lo devorara vivo ( aunque sin duda era atemorizante) sino en honor al cariño que sentía por Firkle. 

Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para los " debía". 

Estaban ahí y era todo. Pete sobre Ike, sujetándose del respaldo de la cama para marcar el ritmo con que lo penetraba, las caderas de Ike desesperadamente chocando para sentir sus glúteos contra sus huesos, lo rasposo de las medias de red que ya había destrozado con sus dientes minutod antes y aún así se abrazaban a sus muslos, la desesperación de saber que sólo sería esa ocasión y debía aprovechar antes que los últimos rayos de sol se marcharan. Ike lo sujetó de la cintura, empujando con su cuerpo para quedar encima de Pete, abriendo sus piernas a sus costados, sujetando las sábanas para no resbalarse ante la violencia con que Ike lo embestía, una y otra vez, gruñendo, haciendo que sus pulmones quemaran por la urgencia de aire. Sus labios, sus dientes. Su piel. Su interior quemando para deshacerlo. Su saliva. Las pulsaciones que anunciaban el orgasmo y el gimoteo por el miedo que tenía de verlo llegar y tener qué separarse. El tiempo se escapaba de ellos en gotitas de sudor, en jadeos, en maldiciones. Lo vio primero a él manchar su abdomen con su semen, esa mirada de desconsuelo. Lo sintió después, entumeciendo hasta la punta de sus dedos por lo intenso. Salir de Pete fue una cosa, tirar el condón al lado de la cama y después recostarse, rogando que Pete lo imitara fue el verdadero signo de que ya todo estaba acabando. El chico se levantó, buscando en sus olvidados pantalones los cigarrillos. Se sentó en la silla que había justo a espaldas de la enorme ventana. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, ellos estaban en un octavo piso. Encendió el cigarrillo.

-¿Has oído de una vieja leyenda que habla del mar enamorado? Nadie sabe realmente de dónde proviene, es esa clase de historia que puedes encontrar en cualquier cultura. El punto es que habla del mar. Cómo éste veía día tras día a la mujer que era objeto de sus afectos, llenándose de rabia al saberla casada con un hombre que la adoraba igual o más que él. Una devastadora mañana, el mar decidió que era suficiente y se tragó al marido de la mujer. No la arrastró a ella como esperarías de un amor obsesivo, le quitó lo único que amaba como castigo por no corresponderle- exhaló el humo, riéndose secamente- es de mis historias de terror favoritas-

-No suena muy alegre-

-Claro que no lo es. Tampoco lo hubiera sido si el mar se la hubiera llevado a ella y obligarla a amarlo ¿No? Las historias de amor no tienen ninguna congruencia, siempre alguien termina perdiendo- estiró su mano para tomar la botella de agua de cortesía en la mesa junto a la silla, dándole un largo trago- ¿Quieres un poco?- Ike asintió y Pete se la arrojó. Buscó los rastros de su tinta de labios en la boquilla para beber de ahí- ya casi debo irme-

-¿No quisieras pasar la noche conmigo? Pagué por adelantado-

-Ike... Esto fue un jodido problema desde el principio. Alguien debió pararlo, ya vivimos el incendio, no hay qué seguirnos quemando- apagó la colilla de su cigarrillo en la superficie de la mesa, dejando un aroma nauseabundo a madera quemada.

  
  


-¿Por qué aceptaste venir conmigo? - se levantó, dejándole ver en su desnudez algunas marcas que él había provocado- pudiste decirme que no, pudiste desde el principio oponerte ¿Qué carajo se supone que está pasando entre nosotros?-

\- Fue una sola vez, niño. Ya tuvimos lo que queríamos ¿Por qué te importan tanto los motivos? No se va a repetir, no vamos a hablar de esto- se mordió los labios, apretando los puños a mitad del pasillo, juntando su ropa.

\- Parece que te avergüenza-

-No te atrevas de ninguna maldita manera a intentar jugar tu puta carta de niño inocente conmigo. No voy a decepcionar a Firkle, no voy a lastimar a Mike. Era algo que tenía qué pasar entre tú y yo, demasiada jodida tensión iba a terminar deshaciendo el círculo. Henrietta ya lo estaba sospechando y nunca me lo hubiera perdonado. Fue delicioso, sí. Gracias- tragó saliva, poniéndose de vuelta la camisa- pero si seguimos en esto voy a terminar queriendo arrastrarte conmigo para que nadie más se te acerque. Y yo no soy un puto mar enamorado-

-Pete...-

Ya no había nadie más en la habitación. 


	15. Ranuras

La noche lo sorprendió todavía en casa de Tammy. Angustiado se despidió de sus amigos y comenzó a caminar por la carretera. El invierno estaba entrando y sentía la agradable brisa en su cara mezclarse con los faros de los escasos coches que pasaban a esas horas. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el otro lado de la carretera al notar una figura familiar tambalearse. Se fijó a ambos lados antes de cruzar.

-¿Pete? - lo vio sobresaltarse y fijar con dificultad su vista en él.

-Mike, mi vampiro favorito- dio una corta calada a su cigarro- ¿Qué hace el niño modelo a estas horas?-

-Estaba en casa de Tammy estudiando para el examen del jueves- se acercó más a él y no hizo falta preguntarle de dónde venía. Apestaba a alcohol. Suspiró, pasando sus brazos por sus hombros- vamos a mi casa, no creo que puedas llegar a la tuya-

-Qué considerado eres- dijo con sarcasmo. Mike sólo rió, ayudándole a caminar. No estaban muy lejos de su casa pero no quería ir más deprisa. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de tener al gótico tan cerca sin temer que sus amigos los vieran y se soltara de él. Fingiendo que no llevaban cerca de cuatro años saliendo. Era un secreto a voces porque él no ponía ni un poco de esfuerzo en negar los rumores. Lo amaba y no sentía vergüenza. Se aventuró a besar la mejilla del chico, embarrándose los labios de su base blanca. Pete volteó a verlo y le sonrió. Debía estar jodidamente ebrio-¿Te han dicho que eres la criatura más hermosa que ha pisado este mundo de mierda?- no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Mañana te voy a recordar las cursilerías de borracho que me estás diciendo- el gótico se detuvo y acercó sus labios a los Mike para besarlo. Sabía a alcohol, café y cigarros.

-¿Vamos a tener mañana?- balbuceó sobre sus labios.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Digo que- pegó su frente a su pecho, sujetando sus hombros- que mírate, carajo. Eres el chico modelo. Buenas calificaciones, buen comportamiento. Eres tan malditamente atractivo que no creo que quede ni un sólo chico completamente heterosexual en todo South Park. Eres encantador y tan amable ¿Qué mierda haces conmigo? -

-Pete- tragó saliva sin saber realmente qué decir. Era estúpido admitir que era la persona con la que más hablaba. Horas enteras que no les alcanzaban. Libros, música, incluso maquillaje eran sus tópicos. Hablaban de su día a día, de las frustraciones, de las peleas, de sus planes a futuro. Pero nunca hablaban de ellos porque para empezar, Pete ni siquiera reconocía que había un “ellos” y reemplazaban los tequieros con sexo. Esa era su extraña forma de comunicarse, por eso ahora se sentía tan descolocado ante aquél atisbo de sinceridad. Lo besó con suavidad, rodeando su cintura y el otro no perdió tiempo en sujetarlo también, paseando su lengua por su boca sin los colmillos de plástico porque esa ocasión los había olvidado en casa. Rodeó su cuello, acariciando las mechas verdes, suspirando en sus labios al sentirlo bajar sus manos hasta su trasero. Pasó sus manos por el cuello de su abrigo para bajarlo y comenzar a morderle y una idea se le cruzó-¿quieres hacerlo detrás de esos árboles?-

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan descarado?- sus ojos negros brillaban mientras lo seguía.

Pete todavía no alcanzaba a verlo. Consumidos por las ridículas expectativas puestas en uno y la nula atención brindada al otro, las ganas de pertenecer a algún lugar después de ser constantemente rechazados disfrazadas de falta de interés y carisma. Lo aprisionó contra el árbol mordiendo con ganas su pecho después de desabotonar su abrigo y casi arrancarle la camisa. Esa ocasión, como pocas, Pete tendría el control y Mike estaba de acuerdo. Dejando al descubierto su torso trabajado por el baloncesto. Pete se sorprendió la primera vez que Mike le pidió que lo hicieran a oscuras, alegando que si alguno de los dos debía estar acomplejado por su cuerpo era él. Nada atlético. Nada atractivo. Con la cara roja le mostró sus piernas llenas de cicatrices y Pete no volvió a insistir. Con el paso del tiempo se habían ido abriendo para el otro dejando que viera sus inseguridades, sus peores defectos y sus más amargos secretos, forjando una confianza ciega. Bajó su boca por su abdomen , desabrochando su pantalón y sacando su pene. Antes de introducirlo en su boca, fijó sus ojos en él y Mike sintió que el aire le faltaba.

Cómo podía no verlo. No eran diferentes. Eran complementarios. Él moría por encenderse, por encontrar aquella llama que lo consumiera y Mike vivía avergonzado por el fuego interno que lo movía. Sólo bastó un primer encuentro para saber que no podrían estar lejos. Eran un mismo camino en la noche, bifurcado en la parte donde la luna alcanzaba a iluminar y el valle se deprimía. Pero al final acababan unidos en el mismo punto.

-Donde acabes en mi boca patearé tu trasero- amenazó, haciéndole reír. Puso sus manos cuidando que sus guantes no se enredaran en los cabellos teñidos. Recargó la espalda en el tronco del árbol abriendo todo lo que pudo las piernas, recibiendo la humedad de su boca. Sabía perfecto lo que le hacía perder la cabeza.

-Pete- jadeó- ya no lo soporto, házmelo- el gótico abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Estás más caliente de lo habitual- se incorporó, bajando el cierre de su pantalón y bajándolo hasta las rodillas, se comenzó a masturbar, poniendo de espaldas a Mike y llevando los dedos a su boca. No tardó en lamerlos y dejarlos cubiertos de saliva, abrazándose al tronco y curvando su espalda- me encantas- susurró pero lo suficiente audible para que el corazón de Mike se derritiera por lo sincero.

-Tú me encantas a mí- gruñó ligeramente al sentir sus dedos entrar en él, abriendo y cerrando. No necesitó buscar mucho para encontrar su punto débil y debió sujetarse con más fuerza del árbol. Lo sintió entrar con suavidad. Al contrario de lo que cualquiera pensaria, Pete era muy considerado. Nunca lo había lastimado a propósito. Comenzó a elevar el ritmo y él no quiso contenerse, chocando sus caderas para ayudarle a ir más profundo, gimiendo su nombre a todo lo que daba su garganta.

-Baja la voz, vas a despertar a alguien-

-Me importa una mierda si viene el mismísimo presidente a cerrarme la boca, no lo voy a hacer- Pete no pudo reprimir una risa y también comenzó a jadear más alto, contagiado de la bravura del otro.

-Entonces que nos cierren la boca a ambos- rieron. Fue subiendo el ritmo, masturbándolo también, besando su espalda blanca. Puso su mano libre sobre la del otro, acercando sus labios a su oído- eres mi conformista favorito- pegó su frente a su hombro y exhaló hondamente al acabar, sintiéndolo mojar su mano poco después. Se quedaron un par de minutos tratando de recuperar el aire. Pete se dejó caer en el césped mientras Mike se arreglaba la ropa, mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

-No estarás pensando pasar la noche aquí en serio¿ verdad?- el gótico se encogió de hombros, buscando en sus pantalones el encendedor y los cigarros, encendiendo uno. Mike suspiró resignado, recostándose junto a él. Sintió una tímida mano buscando la suya y él entrelazó sus dedos. Estaba bien así. Así era perfecto.


	16. National anthem

Si la vida son momentos, él sabe dónde comienza la suya. Un recuerdo detenido en su memoria como un candelabro para iluminarlo por dentro. El viento en el rostro, el calor del brazo de Craig sobre sus hombros. Su perfume, su olor natural y el del cigarro le recuerdan que está a salvo. Que no hay nada mejor que estar pisando, mejor dicho recorriendo la cima del mundo en un jodido Alfaromeo.

El ajetreo cotidiano de un pueblo en desarrollo no incluye caras nuevas. Sabe de memoria lo que ordena cada persona que entra al pequeño negocio familiar, conoce a cada cliente por su nombre No en vano ha pasado ahí cada tarde desde los ocho años. Quizá para un adolescente normal de dieciséis, servir cafés no sea su ideal de diversión pero él no es precisamente una persona sociable. Además encuentra relajante el aroma del café, es su elemento. No hay nada de interés para el mundo en ese pueblucho, es raro ver gente nueva. Por eso agudiza su oído detrás de la barra al escuchar a los hombres murmurar del lujoso automóvil que acaba de estacionarse. Regresa la atención al capuccino que prepara, meneando con algo de presunción los hombros, pensando que debe ser otro de esos tontos empresarios queriendo comprar la receta secreta de la casa. Los murmullos masculinos se mezclan con ahogados gritos femeninos. La realidad se derritió tras el sonido de la campanilla que anunciaba la puerta. Todas las cabezas se giraron. Un andar desgarbado, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Un traje de diseñador hecho a la medida para un cuerpo perfecto. Y ese rostro hermoso, inexpresivo, con unos ojos que no podían ser más que azules para acusar su frialdad. Todo él magnetismo puro ¿ qué hacía en un lugar tan gris como ese pueblo? Estaría perdido, pensó Tweek, sin notar que la taza ya desbordaba el líquido que vertía sobre ella. Estaría soñando, afirmó cuando lo vio acercarse a él y por un breve momento, juraría que le sonrió.

-Si ya acabaste de inundar la barra,te agradecería me hicieras un espresso, dulzura- esa voz plana, hecha para ordenar, le obliga a mirar con sonrojo el desastre que ha hecho. Murmura una disculpa y comienza a limpiar, agradeciendo que la barra le cubra las piernas o todos serían testigo de sus temblores. Prepara la bebida y la extiende.

-Aquí tiene, señor- qué tonto debe escucharse temblando, qué tonto debe verse furiosamente sonrojado cuando el extraño sujeta su mano sobre el diminuto vaso.

-¿Señor? Si apenas tengo veintiuno- Tweek no puede apartar los dedos, aunque él lleva el vaso a sus labios y unas gotitas le manchan, quemando- estoy de viaje por negocios y realmente no conozco a nadie¿ te molestaría guiarme?-

Dieciséis años de una pulida rutina, de los mismos rostros, del mismo sitio. Dieciséis años que no le importaron cuando se quitó el delantal y se dejó tomar por la cintura por aquél extraño para salir ante los preocupados cuestionamentos de su madre. Dieciséis años que se le encendieron de pronto sólo con el roce, sólo con el aliento escapando de esos labios " por cierto, me llamo Craig" y todo lo demás dejó de ser visible por las llamas que lo envolvieron.

Nunca quiso engañarlo, se consolaba. Desde el primer momento le dejó en claro cuál era su negocio y el riesgo. Pero estaba demasiado perdido como para escucharlo. Embelesado por los excesos, por ser un niño de montaña en primera clase a Roma, por las furiosas salvajes benditas noches de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Por los besos en la frente cada mañana. Por los estallidos de violencia cuando otro hombre se atrevía a posar sus ojos en él. Porque estaba jodidamente enamorado y lo demás no interesaba. Ni siquiera cuando los emboscaron en una apacible cena en Manhattan y la bala torció su camino hacia él. Ni siquiera cuando papá no volvió a contestar sus llamadas. Ni siquiera cuando Craig se largaba por semanas enteras sin decirle a dónde iba y Tweek se quedaba ahí, esperándolo con un " quédate" dolorosamente abrazado a sus entrañas.

Nunca quiso engañarlo, se excusaba cuando le proponía cambiar de vida. Algo más modesto, algo que no le haga dormirse rezando por verle al día siguiente. Algo con lo que pueda presentarlo a su cada vez más escaso círculo de amigos. No es necesario decirlo, lo conoce. Es esa clase de hombres que saben su sitio y no temen ocuparlo, demasiado salvaje para ir con las leyes. Demasiado frágil para estar solo. Constantemente divido. Jodidamente en el límite. Y a Tweek no le queda más que correr a su encuentro cuando escucha el motor de su auto, tres, seis semanas después de no saber nada de él, besarlo con la rabia de quien sabe que lo perdió todo en una apuesta que desde el principio era esa. Arrancarle el traje antes incluso de abrir la puerta, aferrarse. Aferrarse.

No era la primera vez que intentaba marcharse, que ilusamente se decidía a salir de aquello, de volver a casa, volver a dormir por las noches, a quemarse los dedos, a la pausada monotonía que podía confundir con calma. Sale de su preciosa casa de tarjeta postal con un amargo en el pecho, pero dexude que sus nervios no lograrán soportar más. Acaricia la cicatriz en su vientre que dejó la bala al salir. No es momento de recordar,es momento de irse. Su pequeña maleta se ve ridícula comparada con todo lo que dejó en si guardarropa, en la habitación. La jaula de Stripes no se mueve así que sabe que duerme. Sin duda Craig no va a perdonarle haber huido también con su mascota, pero siendo justos, en su vida de mafioso no había espacio para un conejillo de indias. Respira. Cierra los ojos, dándose valor. El sonido del motor rasga cualquier pensamiento que pueda quedarle y otra vez la realidad derritiéndose ante su paso desgarbado. Sus manos en sus bolsillos, recargado contra el capote. Doble o nada, carajo. Tienta a su golpe de suerte que le ha permitido sobrevivir, acercándose a él.

-¿Te apetece dar un paseo, dulzura?- impasible ante su maleta, ante la jaula, ante la realidad que sólo él logra derretir y moldear a su antojo. Pasa la mano por su mejilla, llevándose sus ganas de empezar de nuevo. Porque cualquier precio por estar al lado de ese hombre, por pertenecerle, por ver en sus ojos esa ternura que sólo es suya, es justo. Porque lo ama, en verdad lo ama. Y si no es motivo suficiente...


	17. Give you what you like

Se talló los ojos y bostezó. Los pies en el suelo, un abrigo en los hombros puesto rápidamente.

-¿Qué olvidaste, idiota? ¿No podrías haber esperado hasta mañana?- abrió la puerta y sus ojos verdes se abrieron hasta los límites de sus párpados- oh, hola, Stan- retorció un trozo de tela del abrigo entre sus dedos, sin dejarlo pasar.

-¿Quién estuvo aquí?- no necesitó oler su aliento para saber lo alcoholizado que estaba. Y quizá drogado. Nunca iba a verlo sobrio.

-Eso no te importa- suspiró, haciéndose a un lado- por favor, no hagas mucho ruido, mi familia ya duerme-

Se adelantó, sabiendo que conocía el camino y esperó. Dos minutos, sus manos en su única prenda, sus labios en los suyos. Hambriento, brusco. Lo empujó contra la cama, y puso sus manos sobre su cuello, besándolo con mayor lentitud aunque el moreno volvía a marcar el ritmo, bajando por sus clavículas con los labios, las manos por sus caderas hasta sus glúteos. Se recorrió en la cama para acomodarse mejor, quitándole la camisa. Algo golpeó su ojo, un pequeño dije de oro con forma de corazón y un nombre femenino tallado. Tragó saliva. Stan se deshizo de su pantalón también, llenando de saliva y moretones por donde pasaba su boca. Reparando en los que ya estaban antes.

-¿Quién estuvo aquí?- volvió a preguntar. Incluso con el carraspeo y el temblor, su tono fue autoritario.

-¿Te importa?- puso sus delgados dedos sobre el dije, él también conciso. La mano de Stan se cerró sobre la suya, redireccionándola a su entrepierna.

-No sé- volvió a besarlo, bajando su mano libre por su espalda, la curva de sus glúteos contra la cama, sonriendo de lado al verlo morder su muñeca para no gemir. Odiaba eso. Odiaba la forma en que lo dominaba, quizá sin proponérselo. Odiaba ese dije. Odiaba las marcas ajenas en ambos. Odiaba a Stan, lo enfermaba. Lo enfermaban sus excusas, sus miedos, su inestabilidad. Sus dedos abriéndose paso en él, su mano acunando su cabeza contra su pecho, casi podría confundirse con ternura. Estaba cansado de eso, pero no tenía la entereza para dejarlo. Lo empujó, volteando las posiciones, bajando sus labios por su pecho, chocando a propósito los dientes con aquél estúpido dije. Bajando su mano para acariciar de arriba a abajo, en un ritmo aprendido de memoria, el ritmo de su propia sangre, de su propia respiración. Reemplazó su mano por su boca, enajenado por el sabor, el olor y los vellos de su entrepierna cosquilleando en su nariz, un mullido tapete de bienvenida.

-Amigo, esto... no hay nada mejor que esto- guió su ritmo con la mano en los cabellos rojos, su pecho subía y bajaba necesitado. Una lágrima delineó la cara de Kyle cuando alcanzó su campanilla. Separó los labios. Apenas estaban comenzando. Lo miró fijamente mientras se levantaba, caminando para alcanzar la caja de condones bajo su escritorio. Stan se deleitó con la figura recortada contra la pared. Blanco mármol salpicado de pecas, el cabello revuelto y la preciosa exactitud de sus músculos. Dejó los condones junto a la almohada, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Está bien si sólo te hago oral? Estoy bastante- se sonrojó- adolorido-

-¿Quién estuvo aquí?- preguntó por última vez, levantándose furioso y buscando bajo la cama, en las escasas cosas regadas en el piso algún indicio.

-No te importa- las palabras salieron apretadas de sus dientes- y ya te dije que no hagas ruido, mi familia duerme -

-¿A quién mierda le abriste las piernas, Kyle?- sin hacer caso al chico siguió buscando, azotando con rabia las puertas al no encontrar respuesta. Reparó entonces en el celular olvidado sobre el escritorio, adelantándose para tomarlo.

-¡Deja eso!- el pelirrojo se lanzó contra el otro, quien de un sólo empujón lo envió de vuelta a la cama. Malditas sus horas jugando baloncesto, su dedicación al deporte- ¡Stan, no es tu puto problema! ¡Tengo derecho a estar con alguien más, carajo!- la risa burlona del moreno le indicó que había encontrado lo que buscaba, clavándosele.

-¿Eric? Amigo ¿en serio? ¿el gordo?- se incorporó para arrebatarle el aparato- con razón estás tan adolorido, tanta grasa encima de ti, ya decía que aquí olía a tocino-

-Será mejor que te vayas-

-No- lo sujetó de las muñecas, dejando caer todo su peso sobre él- no me voy a ir sin lo que vine a buscar-

-Déjame- a pesar de la diferencia de fuerzas, él era más ágil, así que logró escurrirse de su agarre, corriendo hasta quedar contra la puerta- ¿Quién te crees, Stan? Vienes cuando se te da la gana sólo a que te abra las piernas, me tratas como a una puta de quinta y encima tienes los huevos de reclamarme por estar con alguien más ¡Como si tú no fueras a casarte con Wendy en un mes! -

-Ahora eres tú el que está haciendo mucho ruido- la expresión triste de su rostro, la lentitud y suavidad con la que se acercó a él para tomarlo del rostro y besar su cabello atrayéndolo a él, pasando su mano con un consuelo parsimonioso- tú siempre has sido un experto en hacerte la víctima, Kyle. En poner excusas pero cuando alguien más lo hace, explotas-

-No quieras cambiar las cosas, carajo-

-Te juro que es lo que más quiero en esta vida, mi pequeña flor de fuego. Cómo desearía cambiar que cuando teníamos catorce, tu papá te puso una golpiza que te mandó al hospital por encontrarte porno gay ¡ Que ni siquiera era tuya! Y que por eso no pudimos nunca hablar abiertamente de lo que pasaba entre nosotros. Cómo desearía cambiar que cuando cumplimos diecisiete no quisiste huir conmigo porque éramos muy jóvenes y quizá lo nuestro ni siquiera valía dejarlo todo, apuñalar a nuestras familias por la espalda, que me sugirieras buscar una novia porque era muy sospechoso que dos hombres solteros pasasen tanto tiempo juntos. Cómo desearía cambiar que Wendy me de asco a pesar de ser una mujer increíble, que no soporte tocarla sin tener qué embriagarme y buscarte a ti después. No eres el único que sufre- jaló su mentón para hacerlo mirarle- y si esto es todo lo que nos queda, no me lo quites, entonces. Sopórtalo conmigo- besó sus labios con suavidad, esa casi ternura, esa tristeza enfermiza- te amo tanto, amigo- lo empujó con su cuerpo de vuelta a la cama, ya con menos prisa que hacía momentos

-¿ Puedes quedarte hasta que amanezca?-

Los labios de Stan dejaban un aroma alicorado por donde pasaban, mientras él mordía sus muñecas para no gemir, de nuevo. Conocía su cuerpo como el camino a casa, cuánta presión debían ejercer sus yemas sobre sus pezones para no lastimarle, cuánta saliva necesitaba para prepararlo. El lugar exacto donde debía tocar para hacerle morder hasta la sangre para acallar sus gemidos. Era su versión del paraíso. La espalda constelada de pecas encorvada, la altiva firmeza de sus glúteos. Todo él rendido para recibirlo, se inclina un poco para besar su oreja, y la risa que se le escapa al pelirrojo vale más que todo el oro que alguien pueda tener. No quiere saber con quién comparte su Edén privado, su refugio contra la soledad. Apoya sus manos en las caderas del otro para equilibrarse y abrirse paso. Lento hasta que la presión disminuye y golpea ese punto, queriendo transmitirle la mitad del placer que siente él, por estar así, con él. Porque esa puerta siempre va a abrirse con su llave, porque le pertenece. Porque prefiere pagar el precio de ser el "amigo" que no verlo nunca otra vez. Puede soportar por los dos lo que sea, puede incluso aceptar fingir con alguien más, mientras eso signifique no perderlo. Lo masturba al ritmo de sus embestidas y poco a poco siente la palpitación, anunciando el orgasmo. Es un honor sentirlo acabar en su mano un poco antes que él. Cuando logra recuperar el aliento y la visión se estabiliza, se recuesta al lado del pelirrojo, quien enseguida hunde su cabeza en su pecho. Lo rodea para apretar el abrazo.

-¿En serio crees que esto es amor, Stanley?- besa su frente y acomoda la cobija sobre ambos, como si estuviera arropando a un niño de tres años y no a un hombre de veintitrés

\- Quizás algún día- cierra los ojos, rogando que pueda despertar antes que la familia de su amada flor de fuego, o estarán en problemas.  
  



	18. Premio de consolación

Oro.Miel de oro a contrafuego atrayendo su mirada sin que pudiera evitarlo. Una gota y después una cascada por la piel pálida. Oro hecho hebras en los dedos de alguien, guiando un ritmo diferente al resto de su cuerpo. Oro sucio, oro profano. Trata de apartar la mirada pero no con eso va a escapar de aquello. Los gemidos y el calor inundando el lugar son suficientes afirmaciones de lo que ocurre. La luz verde de la olvidada consola da un toque macabro a las sombras que forma.

Será divertida una noche con los chicos, como en los tiempos de primaria. Una noche para jugar videojuegos , beber cerveza y hablar. Desde que empezaron la preparatoria, apenas tenía tiempo para cruzar palabras con sus antiguos amigos, cada quien concentrado en sus clases y conseguir un puesto en una buena universidad, lejos de aquél aburrido pueblo montañés. Su tiempo fuera de la escuela se divide en los deportes y esperar a Tweek para salir a pasear o quedarse en su casa. No importa realmente cuándo empezaron a besarse a escondidas, a lanzar miradas socarronas al otro cuando estaban en poca ropa, a acariciarse y a pasar el límite. Cuántas veces habían despertado juntos ya, sin que ninguno se atreviera a ponerle un nombre a aquello, a definirlo siquiera. A mencionarlo, simplemente. Era un ritual secreto pero obligado, dolorosamente placentero. Dolorosamente incorrecto, se sugestionaba al ver a sus amigos besar a sus novias,al escuchar a su padre escupir contra la pareja homosexual recién mudada. Incorrecto, la sonrisa calmada acompañada de una caricia inocente antes de dejarlo en su salón de clases. Incorrecto, afirmó cuando una chica se acercó a ellos , exhibiendo su escote sin causarle nada de lo que se supone debía causarle a un chico normal de 17 años, pidiéndole una cita . Aceptó porque no quería quedar como lo que era, pasando por alto la mirada dolida de Tweek, cuestionando.

-No es como que seamos novios o algo así- levantó los hombros, mirando su malteada.

-¿ Qué pasa contigo, Craig? ¿ Qué clase de estúpido argumento es ese? Salimos, pasamos cada maldito día juntos, mierda ¡ Hemos tenido sexo!- explotó.

-Baja la voz, van a escucharte- lo miró fijamente.

-¿ Y qué harás, hijo de puta? ¿ Negarlo?¿ acaso no significa nada para ti?- se limpió las lágrimas con la servilleta de sus papas fritas, azotando las manos en la mesa, frustrado por el gesto desinteresado del ojiazul- No significa nada para ti ¿ verdad?-

-Oh, vamos, Tweek , cualquiera tiene un desliz, es decir, no debes darle tanta importancia. Deja de portarte como una virgen engañada y consigue a alguien más con quien jugar a ser gay-

-Como quieras- se incorporó deprisa- después no vengas llorando-

Sería una noche de chicos, y su círculo de amigos también lo incluía a él, que haciendo gala de sus dotes histriónicos, le palmeó la espalda al topárselo en el sótano de Eric, donde habían pasado tantas aventuras en su infancia. Sin una pizca de rencor aparente, incluso le convidó de las cervezas que había llevado. Pero eso sí, sentándose al menos a dos asientos lejos. Eran él, Tweek, Eric, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Clyde y Token. Alguien propuso un juego de equipos y se dividieron en dos,un equipo en cada sillón del pequeño sótano.

-Entonces... Veamos ¿ Eric, Clyde , Craig y Token?- los mencionados afirmaron ante el pelirrojo que los contaba- eso nos deja a nosotros- señaló a los restantes- ¿ qué ganará el primer lugar?-

-Hagámoslo interesante- dijo Kenny, sacando un par de billetes y dejándolos en la mesa de centro- cada quien ponga diez dólares y el equipo ganador se reparte el premio- todos asintieron, dejando la cantidad amontonarse en el centro de la mesa, Kenny volteó a ver al resto de su equipo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Más les vale que ganemos, mi conejito necesita que le compre otra bufanda-

Dos rondas y la competitividad natural de los adolescentes hacía aquél inocente juego una cuestión de vida o muerte, sin que quisieran ceder. La cerveza en sus organismos no hizo sino exacerbar aquél instinto de ganar. Iban perdiendo las poses, un poco los modales y las nociones. Hablando a voz en cuello de sus aventuras sexuales, de todas las veces que Stan había engañado a Wendy, de lo increíblemente difícil que fue convencer a Bebe de abrirle las piernas a Clyde. De lo locamente enamorado que estaba Kenny de Butters, al punto de haber renunciado a su vida disoluta que tan bien conocían todos. Tweek pasó su brazo por los hombros de Kenny, conmovido por su muestra de cariño.

-¿ Y qué hay de ti? ¿ alguna chica se ha robado el corazón de nuestro pequeño?- pasó su mano por los revueltos cabellos, haciéndolo sonreír.

-En realidad, no. No estoy muy en lo hetero ¿sabes?- le guiñó un ojo. Y Craig no pudo evitar aclararse la garganta y voltear su atención a ellos.

-Yo llevo tres días con una chica que tiene los senos más grandes que la mamá de Stan-

-¡Cierra la boca, bastardo!- las risas desviaron el tema de manera natural.

La noche se iba condensando más, y el alcohol y un par de pastillas que, nadie diría quién fue el que las llevó, habían pasado de mano en mano, iban diluyendo sus ya escasas barreras. Tweek prestaba atención a la manera accidental en que Stan, por enésima vez, rozaba su pierna, con un gesto que de no haberlo conocido durante tantos años, hubiera jurado que era seductor.

-El sillón está muy frío- dijo Tweek en una queja absurda, apenas audible para el pelinegro, probando.

-Oh, pequeño- se palmeó los muslos- aquí está muy caliente ¿ te quieres sentar?- Kenny escupió su cerveza ante aquél descarado coqueteo, que no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Así como nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando Tweek tomó lugar en el regazo de Stan. Total, a él no le daba pena asumir su sexualidad y el otro estaba demasiado ebrio para sostener un discurso moral más allá de su propio placer.

-Tienes una piel tan suave-murmuró contra su espalda, rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, tocando su vientre bajo la camisa.

-Y tú tienes un problema ahí abajo, bebé- murmuró divertido.

-Amigos, deberían conseguirse un cuarto-

-Quizá después lo hagamos- retó a Eric, mordiendo con suavidad el antebrazo del rubio , que ronroneo como respuesta.

-Quizá deban dejar de estar jugando y concentrarse o van a perder- el tono de Craig era tan plano que difícilmente parecería que le importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero le importaba, vaya que le importaba. Escurriendo sus ojos, atento a las manos que rodeaban la cintura del rubio. Más ocupado en escandalizarse al notar la mano pequeña y blanca deslizándose en el pantalón de un embriagado Kyle, queriendo hacerlo tomar parte de aquello. Más concentrado en recordarse a sí mismo que no era su problema, que Tweek era libre de ser lo que quisiera con quien quisiera. Aunque necesitara mirar quién provocaba esa risa en él,un gorgojeo infantil, esa risa que él reconocía en los momentos que empezaba a elevar su líbido. Kenny intentaba no mirar, pero el ambiente, antes pesado, antes lúdico, ahora se iba tiñendo a violentos brochetazos de un erotismo que hacía eco en él, teniendo tan cerca a los dos chicos que ya no estaban tan atentos al juego como a la piel de Tweek. El letrero del final de la carrera se anunció en la pantalla, Eric dejó salir una risa burlona, señalando al equipo perdedor. Notando entonces lo embebidos que estaban Stan y Kyle, turnándose para besar a Tweek , que perdió su camisa en algún momento. En notar lo incómodo que estaba Kenny por la erección que aquello le estaba provocando.

-¡Oigan, maricas, no pueden hacer esas porquerías en mi sótano!-

-¿ Mh?- Tweek volteó a verlo sin interés, como si apenas recordara que no estaban solos- oh, vamos, no estamos haciendo nada- paseó su mirada por los demás, los ceños fruncidos de Token y Craig, la mirada curiosa de Clyde. Los dientes en los labios de Kenny.

-Oh, bebé- se recostó a lo largo sobre los regazos de Kyle y Stan, acercando sus dedos a las mejillas de Kenny- tu pobre Butters no podrá tener su bufanda, pero ¿ qué te parece un premio de consolación?- su mano libre comenzó a dibujar círculos en su muslo izquierdo. Abrió la boca, boqueando como pez sin poder formar una negativa ni una afirmación clara.

-Descuida, nadie va a decir nada de esto, aquí no somos soplones ¿ verdad , Eric?- la sonrisa en los labios de Kyle más bien era tétrica.

-Al carajo- gritó Eric, dando amplias zancadas que arrancaban polvo a las escaleras. Y es que fue un segundo, apenas el segundo que le toma a la razón quebrarse, un segundo en el que Tweek ya había desabrochado el pantalón de Kenny, para comenzar a lamer su pene. Token, ecuánime, volteó a ver a los chicos de su lado, murmurando que lo mejor sería salir de ahí. Pero Clyde tenía una sonrisa enviciada, hechizado. Dando pasos casi tímidos hasta el otro sillón

-¿ Estoy a tiempo de cambiar de bando?- El sonido húmedo de los labios de Tweek al separarse fue más obsceno que todas la pornografía que había mirado en internet.

-Claro, siempre hay espacio para uno más- se incorporó para rodear su cuello y besarlo, siendo jalado por Kenny, quien ya metido en aquello, no planeaba renunciar- tranquilo, este es un premio compartido- recalcó las palabras, exhalando su aliento sobre él, jalando el cinturón de Clyde, buscando en su ropa interior.

-Quién diría que eres una pequeña zorra- río Stan, palmeando el trasero sobre sus piernas.

-Bueno, me gusta lo que me gusta. Y me gusta mucho- levantó las caderas para ayudar al pelirrojo a deshacerse de su pantalón. No llevaba ropa interior, no lo acostumbraba, se deslizó hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo para acomodarse mejor.

El sillón se veía más pequeño con Stan sentado con las piernas completamente abiertas para masturbarse, Kenny, sentado a su lado, con las piernas también abiertas, recibiendo la lengua de Tweek, mojándolo, haciendolo arquear la espalda. Tweek, de rodillas, concentrado en su faena, tratando de no desconcentrarse por la boca de Clyde en su espalda, de rodillas tras él, Kyle al lado del sillón también masturbándose, con un gesto apacible, esperando su turno para enterrar su miembro en la boca del rubio. Era irreal, imposible. El ceño antes fruncido de Token había dado paso a labios resecos, miradas curiosas, ambiguas. Sus ojos fueron hacia Craig, tratando de encontrar alguna clase de respuesta, alguna explicación. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado en convencerse que aquello no era asunto suyo. Dio un par de pasos hacia el ojo del huracán y fue arrastrado, sin que realmente se quisiera oponer al sentir el foco de calor infectándolo de aquella locura momentánea. Bajó el cierre de su pantalón para masturbarse junto a Kyle.

-¿ Cuándo me va a volver a pasar algo así?- se excusó, riendo.

Y Craig no quería mirar el semen de Kenny corriendo por la barbilla del rubio. No quería mirar a Stan jalando su nuca para tomar su turno. No quería saber qué tan excitado estaba, dejando que Clyde lo masturbara, restregando su pene en sus nalgas carnosas y rosadas. No sentía las piernas, la cabeza pesaba tanto que no comprendía cómo sus hombros podían sujetarla. El calor por su cuerpo, los labios fruncidos. No quería mirar pero tampoco quería irse. No cuando Kyle, en lugar de buscar la boca del rubio, prefirió doblarlo sobre el respaldo del sillón, escupiendo saliva en sus dedos, abriendolos dentro de él, arrancándole gemidos más agudos.

-Eso es trampa- protestó Kenny ante las claras intenciones.

-Yo nunca dije que no me la podías meter, bebé- la voz se le quebró al sentir al pelirrojo adentrarse, clavando sus uñas en el mueble. Los dedos de Kyle cerrados en sus caderas, empujaba con violencia, Token se acercó más, y Tweek lo buscó con los ojos nublados, dejó que lo guiara, que se metiera hasta hacerlo sentir una violenta arcada que apenas pudo controlar. Stan se levantó, tomando lugar tras de Clyde.

De qué estaba siendo testigo, qué era aquello. Había estirado la mano para tomar el dinero, para reclamar el primer lugar. Pero su mano se quedó suspendida ante un pequeño sollozo.

-Token, me vas a lastimar- y una risa general, una risa cómplice de un juego al que él había renunciado. Que había despreciado. Las piernas de Tweek temblaban ante las embestidas de Token. Doblado sobre el respaldo del sillón, respirando sonoramente con la nariz, la boca ocupada en Clyde, era todo un caos húmedo, completamente desnudo. Su piel blanca cubierta de moradas mordidas, de enrojecidos dedos. Su rostro sólo lograba verse más infantil, más inocente con aquél sonrojo, con los ojos azulverdeavellana entrecerrados, ocultos por sus largas y finas pestañas. Y sus labios delgados enrojecidos y mordisqueados, temblando maldiciones o juramentos obscenos, libertinos. El semen de todos ya revuelto con su propia saliva, secándose sobre su cuello hasta su pecho. Quería irse pero necesitaba seguir mirando. Porque ellos podían creer que estaban en control, que tenían el dominio sobre aquél pequeño ángel, pero lo cierto es que Tweek era perverso. Estaba más jodido de lo que cualquiera intuiría ante sus infantilismos, ante sus temblores. Cuánto tiempo había planeado eso. Cuánto estaba disfrutando verlo así de contrariado. Había sido tan fácil para el resto no asumirse, dejarse arrastrar por sus deseos, por esa belleza engañosa, esa aparente fragilidad. Una aguja envenenada, una hada maligna. Había sido tan fácil hacerlos ceder. Craig conocía perfecto su poder, su encanto natural para convencer a la gente de darle lo que deseaba, y le estaba torturando no ser parte de eso,darse cuenta lo fácil que podía ser reemplazado y asumir sin máscaras que eso le importaba, le dolía. Que su ritual secreto no era un desliz. Su ensuciado premio de consolación, su desbocado dolor de cabeza, su pase directo al infierno. En un descuido, dejó que su mirada se topara con la de Tweek. La luz le caía dándole un tono marmóreo, fracturando su mirada. Ese tono del bosque en la tormenta, de los colores que debieron darle origen al universo. Así de intensos eran, así de magníficos. Le ofreció una sonrisa resignada al verlo querer alcanzar los billetes. Volteó la cara hacia el otro extremo, hacia un pubis oscuro mientras Stan mordía su nuca. Ese gesto se le clavó más profundo que cualquier palabra que pudiera haberle dicho, cualquier discurso elaborado. No porque el rubio fuera malo con las palabras, dios sabía que no, sino porque él era un imbécil. El imbécil más imbécil, masculló entre dientes mientras caminaba.

-Mierda, hombre, tienes qué probarlo- exclamó Stan, dándole espacio para colocarse tras Tweek. Le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva.

-Cierra la boca-tomó los hombros afilados del rubio, quien lo miraba con sorpresa disminuida por el cansancio. Pero la sonrisa, otra vez en ese lenguaje que sólo él podía transmitir, le dio un mensaje muy claro, cálido. Se dejó recostar en el sillón, suspirando ante el beso en su frente, ante los labios que fueron bajando por sus mejillas hasta sus clavículas.

-Te ves exhausto, cariño, déjame llevarte a casa- tomó su mano para besarla y recargarla en su mejilla. El rubio apenas asintió, queriendo regresarle el aire a sus pulmones en esa breve tregua a su cuerpo

-¿ No te lo vas a coger? Digo, hermano, no creo que esto vuelva a pasarte y...-

-Hermano- remarcó irónico incorporándose del sillón para buscar la ropa del chico- si nunca vuelve a pasarme esto sería genial, para mí no fue tan divertido verlos cogerse a mi novio- ayudó al rubio a sentarse para colocarle la camisa- ¿ te divertiste jugando con nuestros amigos, dulzura?-

-Mucho, bebé. Pero ahora sólo quiero ir a casa y dormir contigo- sus ojos de ese azulverdeavellana, de tormentas, de creaciones, clavados en él. Sólo en él. Debía ser realmente imbécil por no comprender algo tan obvio, para haber llevado a Tweek hasta ese extremo para ayudarle a entender. Más allá de lo correcto, se sentía pleno, satisfecho. Incluso después de algo así, se sentía pleno ayudándole a ponerse los pantalones, cargándolo en su espalda porque había sido demasiado. Pleno, enamorado. Y el mundo entero se podía ir al carajo, no le hacía falta nada más que sentir la respiración acompasada de Tweek en su espalda mientras caminaba por las calles para llevarlo a casa.


	19. Ritmo

-Pensé que no ibas a venir- Craig chocó su vaso con el del castaño.

-Jamás me perdería la despedida de soltero de mi mejor amigo- pasó su brazo por los hombros del otro, revolviendo sus cabellos- Al que sí me sorprendió ver fue a ti, Tweek. Te perdimos el rastro desde que te fuiste a Francia a estudiar ¿cómo se llama esa cosa marica ?-

-Artes escénicas- rodó los ojos- y no creo que no me hayas visto alguna vez en la televisión-

-¿Quién iba a pensar que nuestro Tweek se iba a convertir en una estrella? Solías ser tan...tímido -Token sonrió calmo- Supongo que es verdad aquello de que la vida da mil vueltas ¿no?-

-Así es- Tweek le regresó la sonrisa- nada menos la boda de Tucker, yo hubiera apostado que el primero en casarse serías tú, Token. Ni siquiera sabía que tenías novia- miró fijamente a Craig.

-Estuviste fuera cinco años, amigo, te perdiste de todo el drama-Clyde se puso en la orilla del sillón, emocionado- Red es una perra, perdón que lo diga, hermano, pero no puedes negar que tiene un carácter horrible. Y tú no eres una cerecita precisamente. Si creías que Heidi y Cartman tenían algo malo, hubieras visto a estos dos-rió, palmeando la espalda del pelinegro- pero supongo que el amor siempre gana ¿no?- ninguno de los cuatro pudo interpretar el repentino silencio que se formó.

La última vez que se habían visto, tenían diecisiete años y fue en la fiesta de despedida de Tweek. Había decidido irse a probar suerte en el extranjero. Entre las diferencias horarias y los ajetreos típicos de la rutina, poco a poco habían ido perdiendo contacto. Tweek pronto comenzó a atraer la atención por su desenvoltura en el escenario. Con algo de esfuerzo y mucha suerte, logró conseguir pequeños papeles que lo hicieron notarse hasta finalmente llegar a su primer protagónico con un éxito innegable. Por las escasas conversaciones que había tenido con sus amigos, sabía que Clyde no había postulado para ninguna universidad, que Token se había decidido por administración de empresas y Craig había optado por veterinaria. Le causaba risa imaginarlo, pero tenía todo el sentido del mundo. No había cambiado mucho desde entonces físicamente, aunque era evidente la madurez que le habían dado los años. Un poco más alto, menos delgado también. Él sí que había cambiado.Delgado pero bien tonificado por las horas de baile, menos pálido y ojeroso. Su cabello seguía siendo un desastre, sin embargo. Mucho más extrovertido y seguro en sí mismo. Suspiró tras su copa de vino, mirando disimuladamente a Craig. Si él no le hubiera dicho esa ocasión cuando eran niños aquellas palabras de aliento, ese simple " eres capaz de más de lo que piensas" si no lo hubiera apoyado incondicionalmente al mencionarle aquella carrera, él simplemente no lo hubiera hecho.Eran tan cercanos en ese entonces, íntimos. Quién diría que un par de años después, sería por terceros que se enterara de su boda. Ni siquiera recibió una invitación, simplemente fue una coincidencia que hubiera ido a visitar a sus padres y se hubiera topado a Clyde, quien prácticamente lo arrastró a la casa de Craig donde se habían reunido. No pudo evitar el sabor amargo al verlo, con ese ridículamente brillante anillo de compromiso. Los tres chicos se enfrascaron en una conversación sin prestarle mucha atención, sin notarlo incorporarse y caminar hacia la computadora donde se reproducía alguna música de ambientación. Después de todos esos años, ellos tres eran más amigos, y él era como un buen recuerdo de la infancia.

No podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo, siendo franco, pasó tantos años reprimiendo ese suceso, negándolo, negándose. Creyendo con su alma que podía olvidarlo porque no había significado nada. Pasó esos cinco años extenuándose en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera pensar y ahora, en esas escasas dos horas de haberlo visto de nuevo, de haberlo tenido de cerca otra vez, se había desbordado todo dentro suyo.

Fue la noche de su primer borrachera en la habitación de Tweek. No recuerda los motivos, no recuerda ni siquiera lo que estaban bebiendo. Pero sí recuerda que él fue el primero en besarlo, sus ojos azules, sus mejillas encendidas, su piel tan suave tensarse cuando la curiosidad fue subiendo hasta que metió su mano en su pantalón, guiando la mano de Craig a su propia entrepierna. Su semen tibio en su mano y su cara de vergüenza antes de salir corriendo. Pasaron tres días hasta que Craig llegó a su casa con un enorme ramo de girasoles, dispuesto a hablar de sus sentimientos, y él, presa de un pánico irracional como siempre, le suplicó que no le dijera a nadie lo que había pasado entre ellos y que por lo que más quisiera lo olvidara. Que no había significado nada.Lo vio tragar saliva, agachando la cabeza y murmurar un " como sea" y caminar despacio, tirando las flores en el bote de basura de su vecino. Después de aquello las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas, dejaron de salir tanto, dejaron de hablar tanto.Nadie preguntó por qué.

Los tres muchachos volvieron su atención al rubio cuando cambió la música y dejó su chamarra en el sillón donde minutos antes estuviera sentado.

-Es una fiesta ¿ no deberíamos estar bailando?- sonrió, comenzando a mover sus hombros al ritmo de los primeros acordes. Los brazos, la cintura. Sus caderas. Todo él se encendió de pronto, recorriendo la sala, moviendo su cuerpo con esa gracia natural que lo había posicionado tan alto. Token y Clyde lo vieron con una sonrisa socarrona, pero Craig era otro cuento.

Después de que el rubio lo rechazara, se apagó y no quiso encenderse de nuevo. Lo aceptó sin pelear, avergonzándose de sí mismo, reafirmándose que estaba mal, que era un bicho raro.Que Red lo invitara a salir fue un alivio porque así pudo aferrarse a ella y no pensar.Estuvo bien, resignado a esa gris esperanza de una vida normal sin dar explicaciones, sin salirse del molde y sólo enfocarse en ser normal. No era justo que Tweek llegara con esa fuerza a demolerlo. No era justo sentir ese calor emando del cuerpo de Tweek llenar el lugar, extenderse hasta él y meterse profundo en sus venas para decirle desde adentro que estaba vivo, contagiándolo de su ritmo. Se incorporó, hechizado, y se paró justo frente al rubio, quien detuvo un segundo su baile para mirarlo y sonreirle, tarareando la canción.

_"Your body's poetry, speak to me , won't you let me be your rhythm tonight?"_

Lo sintió como una invitación, dejándose llevar. Sin gracia, acartonado, pero comenzó a seguir los movimientos del rubio, acercándose. Porque ninguno de los dos era bueno con las palabras, pero nadie era mejor que ellos para leer el lenguaje corporal del otro y ahí estaban, leyéndose, diciéndose. Perdonándose sin que Token o Clyde pudieran ver algo más que una escena hilarante. El brillo multicolor en los ojos de Tweek y la sombra perlada de sus labios fueron el santo y seña que necesitó para acercarse y besarlo. Cuando sintió los brazos del rubio rodear su cuello no pudo reprimir la risa sobre sus labios, recibiendo la misma jubilosa risa, seguida de cortos besos.

-Somos un par de tontos ciegos ¿ No es cierto?-el rubio recargó su frente en la de Craig-¿Me harás secuestrarte o aceptarás pacíficamente escaparte conmigo de una vez?-

-Después de todo este tiempo ¿ no crees que necesitas esforzarte un poco más en convencerme?-

-Uhm- sonrió de lado, besándolo de nuevo, mirando de soslayo al sillón donde sus amigos veían la escena con la boca abierta, sin atinar a hacer algo. Se acercó a su oído- pasaré toda la noche convenciéndote si tú me llevas a un lugar más privado-

-Hasta la jodida luna si me lo pides, cariño- besó su mano antes de entrelazarla con la suya, quitándose el anillo y poniéndolo en la mano de un estático Clyde, saliendo.

+++++++


	20. Sincronía

Los veía hablar sin prestar atención a sus palabras. La forma relajada en que sonreían, el brillo especial y emocionado al enfrascarse en un punto de interés común. Una charla cualquiera entre amigos de años. Apretó más la cintura de Tweek sentado sobre sus piernas sin apartar la mirada de Kenny. Un par de amigos de años, se repetía. No había nada de especial en la forma de mirarlo, así era Kenny. Tweek era muy apasionado al hablar, nada más. Lo amaba. Confiaba en él. Le daba tiempo, amor, todo. No tenía por qué estar celoso.

Sabía que Cartman era un chismoso malicioso y probablemente estaba enojado por algún motivo estúpido con Kenny y por eso le había mostrado un video donde el rubio, completamente ebrio y sin recato, confesaba casi gritando lo ridiculamente atractivo que le parecía su novio. Soez y gráfico contando las cosas que le haría si tuviera la oportunidad. No le comentó nada a nadie, pero llevaba dándole vueltas desde hacía varios días. No era una persona insegura ni dudaba de Tweek o su relación. Era Kenny quien le preocupaba. Tan abierto con su sexualidad, tan naturalmente seductor y carismático. Tan...

Mierda. Oh, mierda.

-¿Qué ocurre? Te pusiste pálido- la voz de Tweek lo hizo respingar, negó con la cabeza, abrazándolo más, escondiendo la cabeza en su espalda. El rubio volvió a enfrascarse en la conversación.

Quizá él sí miraba de forma especial a Kenny. Quizá algunas veces en los vestidores, accidentalmente había prestado atención a su desnudez. Quizá más que celos era curiosidad. Tweek era un remolino en la cama y ese era uno de sus secretos mejor guardados. No podía evitar fantasear cómo sería chocar esos dos torbellinos. Cómo sería tenerlos a los dos, qué tan destrozado lo dejarían. Hundió más su cabeza en la curvatura de la columna de Tweek y éste volteó a mirarlo con una marcada duda, acariciando su cabello.

-¿ Qué pasa, cariño? Has estado raro todo el día-

-Creo que Tucker está resentido conmigo-soltó con desgarbo Kenny- el gordo me dijo que te enseñó el video- su sonrisa traviesa lo hizo apretar los labios.

-¿Qué vídeo?- preguntó extrañado Tweek.

-Cierra la boca, McCormick- dijo con amenaza, pero no logró más que ensanchar su sonrisa.

-La semana pasada tuvimos una fiesta en casa de Kyle y para no perder la costumbre acabé muy ebrio y digamos que se me fue la poca moral que me queda y a Cartman le pareció divertido grabarme diciendo obscenidades. Pero al parecer a tu novio no le pareció tan divertido que la mitad de ellas estuvieran dirigidas a ti-

-Kenny, te lo juro por Dios-

-¿ Qué cosas?- el tono de Tweek salió más suave.

-Bueno- Kenny se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado- que pienso que tienes un culo increíble y debe ser una maravilla estar adentro de ti, en resumen-

-Jajajaja, eres un maldito cerdo- se abrazó al cuello del pelinegro, besando su mejilla, relajado y divertido- cariño, no sé por qué te tomas en serio las barbaridades que dice nuestro amigo. Sabes que yo nunca estaría con otro hombre-

-¿Incluso si yo te lo pidiera?- ni siquiera Craig supo de dónde salió el valor para haberlo dicho. Comprendió sin embargo el pesado silencio que se hizo. Cauteloso, pasó su mano por la cintura de su novio-¿me odiarías si te lo pidiera?-

-Craig- volteó la atención en Kenny, igual de sorprendido que él- no creo que quieras hablar de esto ahora-

-Respóndeme, por favor- Tweek tragó saliva, mirando fijamente los ojos azules de su novio. Lo conocía de prácticamente toda la vida y sabía que no era un bromista, menos con esa clase de temas.

-Creo que no me molestaría- dijo bajito, sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo.

-Amigo, creo que mejor me voy- Kenny se pasó la mano por la nuca, repentinamente incómodo.

-¿ Por qué? ¿ No hablabas en serio?- besó el cuello del rubio, mirándolo-¿ no quieres saber qué tanto te estás perdiendo?- buscó los labios del otro que no dudó en corresponderle.

Kenny desanudó ligeramente su chamarra, dejando al descubierto parte de su cara. Craig tenía rodeada la cintura del chico, besándolo con ganas. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la cama donde sus amigos estaban sentados. Total, si aquello era una broma, lo más que le costaría serían un par de golpes. Se sentó y ellos se separaron. Tweek miró interrogante a Craig y éste asintió. Con timidez acercó sus labios a los de Kenny, sin levantarse del regazo del pelinegro. Sintió la lengua de Kenny y se sobresaltó, apretando la pierna de Craig. En realidad nunca había besado a otra persona. Pero Kenny acarició su mejilla con gentileza, volviendo sólo a sus labios, mientras Craig acariciaba su espalda, tranquilizándolo. Abrió la boca, profundizando el beso, más tranquilo al sentir de nuevo su lengua recorriendo el interior de su boca. Craig no perdió tiempo y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su novio. Dejó a Kenny para volver a besar a Craig, ayudándole a quitar su camisa, el otro mordió con suavidad los labios de Tweek y éste lo miró. El brillo en sus ojos azules sólo significaba una cosa: No iba a ser suave. El rubio le regresó la misma intensidad en una sonrisa ladeada. Amaba esa comunicación no verbal que habían forjado después de tantos años juntos. Amaba poder sentirse en completa libertad de cumplir cualquier deseo sabiendo que su relación no se vería afectada en lo más mínimo. Ambos sabían lo lejos que quedaba el deseo del amor. Kenny se levantó para quitarse con mayor facilidad la chamarra, bajándose el pantalón la pareja lo miró divertida.

-Qué impaciente- canturreó Tweek, jalando a Kenny del elástico de su ropa interior, masajeando encima de la tela mientras Craig hacía lo mismo con él, metiendo la mano en su pantalón, sacando su miembro. Kenny puso su mano sobre el cabello de Tweek. Echó atrás su cabeza, mirándolo con burla- si quieres aguantar el juego será mejor que sepas quiénes tienen el control aquí- Craig rió bajo, levantándose y sujetando a Kenny de los hombros haciéndole arrodillarse y sin sutilezas empujó su cara contra la entrepierna de Tweek.

-Abre grande- no le quedó de otra que obedecer, sintiendo hasta la garganta la intromisión por la fuerza con que Tweek empujó sus caderas contra él, sujetando con fuerza su cabeza- cariño, sé más amable- acarició los cabellos revueltos de Kenny, bajando las manos por su espalda. Tomó una de las camisas de la cama y la ató alrededor de sus manos, se alejó al escritorio buscando entre los cajones. La habitación era de Tweek pero pasaba tanto tiempo ahí con él que la conocía como la suya propia- la regla del juego es que nadie. NADIE se viene sin que Tweek lo haga ¿ entendiste?- no podía verlo pero sintió cuando se puso tras él, besando sus hombros, masturbándolo, haciéndole abrir más las piernas- así que te recomiendo que te esfuerces porque no es un reto de principiantes-

Pasó su lengua por los testículos de Tweek hacia arriba, por todo el tronco, humedeciendo, bajando por la extensión rozando con sus dientes para ejercer una presión más fuerte. Lamiendo, succionando, dejando que el otro marcara el ritmo mientras Craig paseaba sus labios por toda su espalda, sus manos iban de su pene a su pecho, masajeando, pellizcando, reconociendo ese otro cuerpo que se había ofrecido por sí mismo a ellos. Bien era cierto que la idea de Kenny nunca fue llegar a eso. Veía desde fuera a Tweek tan tímido y a Craig tan sobreprotector que no imaginó la facilidad con la que decidieron incluirlo y la manera en que estaba siendo sometido. No era su plan, no era su estilo. Pero vaya que le estaba gustando. Abrió más las piernas y curvó su espalda cuando sintió a Craig pasear su lengua por sus muslos, gimiendo, alejando su boca del otro

-Shh, no te desconcentres- sujetó con fuerza su mandíbula, abofetéandolo y volviendo a introducirse con rudeza, haciéndolo lagrimear. Craig se separó de él un momento, lo escuchó abrir un frasco. Sintió un dedo húmedo abriéndose paso en él mientras el pelinegro lo sujetaba de la cadera para apoyarse. Otro más, haciendo círculos extraños, abriéndose, se removió incómodo- No me digas que nunca te habías metido nada ahí- se rió con ganas, jalando su cabeza con fuerza hacia atrás- ¿ estamos profanando tu virginal culo, Kenny?-qué endemoniadamente sexy se veía Tweek con esa actitud hosca, dominante.

-Tú sabes que yo sólo había estado con chicas- dijo con un hilo de voz, sonrojándose claramente avergonzado, minimizado ante las risas de los otros. Craig sacó sus dedos y escuchó el rasgueo de un envoltorio.

-Tranquilo- sintió una intromisión mucho mayor empujando apenas en la entrada, haciéndole jadear- te voy a tratar como a una princesa- volvió a salir, entrar, sin pasar de la superficie, queriendo dilatarlo poco a poco sin dejar de masturbarlo. Gimió un poco más alto- oh, amigo ¿ ya no puedes soportarlo?¿tan pronto?-rió. No podía verlo pero sintió un aro de plástico ser colocado en la base de su pene, constriñendo dolorosamente-déjame ayudarte. Si Tweek no se viene después voy a tener qué lidiar con él todo el día y no te imaginas lo perra que se pone estando de malas- empujó más adentro y Kenny inspiró hondo. Se movía con suavidad, buscando algo en él. Sintió una descarga recorrerlo por completo cuando su pene rozó una parte en su interior.

-Santísima mierda- jadeó y Craig miró a Tweek satisfecho, compartiendo su descubrimiento como una travesura. Entró profundo de golpe, sujetándolo de las caderas para no hacerlo caer. El compás de las embestidas de Craig estaba en perfecta sincronía con la mano de Tweek sobre su cabeza. El calor de la habitación era tal que parecía estarse derritiendo. Gemidos, groserías, el chapoteo acuoso, los resortes de la cama.

-¿Quieres probarlo, cariño?- la voz de Craig salió quebrada. Tweek asintió y entonces salió de Kenny, poniendo un condón en las manos de Tweek, tirando el que él usaba al cesto de la basura. Ayudó a Kenny a incorporarse mientras Tweek desenrollaba el plástico sobre su pene, y lo tomó de los brazos para sentarlo sobre el regazo del otro. Tweek sujetó sus caderas, guiándolo hasta que volvió a sentirse lleno. Craig se posicionó a la orilla de la cama, jalando de vuelta el cabello de Kenny, metiendo su pene en su boca. De nuevo esa perfecta sincronía marcaba el ritmo, dejándole una calidez embriagante correr por todo su cuerpo, nublándolo. Succionó con ganas, lamiendo- Estás completamente en esto ¿no es verdad?- Kenny asintió.

-¿Estás disfrutando ser nuestra puta, cariño?- se empujó más adentro en su amigo, sintiendo sus paredes apretarse en torno a él-¿Ya quieres acabar?-

-Mierda, sí,sí- balbuceó, moviéndose contra el regazo de Tweek, afianzando sus palabras.

-Uh, amigo- gruñó Craig, apretando la mandíbula de Kenny, saliendo sólo un poco, eyaculando sobre su mejilla y labios. Suspiró, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Miró los dedos de los pies de Tweek contraerse y supo que a él tampoco le faltaba mucho- creo que ya podemos quitarte esto- le dijo con una sonrisa a Kenny, deslizando el aro de plástico. Gimió aliviado al sentir libremente su propio orgasmo. A Tweek no le tomó mucho más, gruñendo, curvéandose-

-Odio ser el último- dijo, haciendo reír cansadamente a los tres. Craig se estiró, volviendo al escritorio para tomar un rollo de papel higiénico y pasarlo con cuidado por la cara de Kenny, mientras Tweek desanudaba sus manos-¿Estás bien? ¿ Fuimos muy bruscos?- Kenny pestañeó confunfido por el cambio de actitud, sin embargo asintió tímidamente. Craig se acercó para besar su frente y después los labios de su novio.

-Que seamos unos depravados no significa que seamos unos patanes- dijo Craig, terminando de limpiarlo. Kenny sonrió, sonrojado pero increíblemente satisfecho- Cielos, cariño, estoy hambriento ¿ qué te parece si nos preparas unos cuántos cupcakes?- Tweek se levantó de la cama entusiasmado, caminando hacia la puerta, todavía desnudo. Se detuvo un momento y volteó a verlos, coqueto.

-Todavía faltan unas horas para que vuelvan mis papás ¿ qué les parece si jugamos otro poco en lo que preparo la comida?-


	21. Lo que ofrece el corazón

Tweek reduce su día a día en números. Desde que amanece, su cerebro ya está haciendo cuentas. Las porciones que debe servir de café para que ese tarro dure hasta la próxima quincena, cuánto aceite es necesario para que los huevos puedan freírse. Quizá pueda dividir el pan en figuritas ingeniosas para disfrazar que sólo es una rebanada.Suspira con amargura al ver que Craig ya se ha marchado, dejándole una nota prometíendole que desayunará en el trabajo, que no se preocupe. Sabe que es mentira y eso le produce culpa al beberse las dos tazas de café a pesar del placentero calor que llena su estómago. Se queda un par de minutos extras en la mesa, revisando en su celular las ofertas de empleo, garabateando en la misma nota de Craig un par de números telefónicos. Le da el último trago al café, la última mordida al pan y se apresura a comenzar su rutina. Levanta los trastes de la pequeña mesa de plástico, los deja en el lavadero mientras abre la llave para enjabonar la esponja y lavarlos, distrayéndose tarareando alguna canción. Los deja secarse y pasa el trapo limpio por la mesa, limpiando los restos de comida y las manchas líquidas. Tira la basura. Deja la cocina para en un par de pasos llegar al dormitorio. Recoge la ropa del piso y evalúa si todavía puede esperar un poco más para llevarla a la lavandería. Mira en el ropero , Craig todavía tiene un par de pantalones y una camisa limpia, así que puede esperar otro día. La deja en el cesto de plástico, acomoda los zapatos bajo la cama para después oler las sábanas. Una mezcla de suavizante de telas y naranjas le hace sonreír. Tiende la cama, toma la escoba de la esquina de la habitación para limpiar el barro que el pelinegro llevó en sus zapatos. La noche anterior había llovido mucho y dado que su departamento está rodeado por un camino de tierra, era una tarea habitual para él. Volvió su atención al celular, a la fecha en específico. Respira tranquilo al comprobar que todavía faltan dos semanas para pagar la renta. Se recuesta en la cama con cuidado para no volver a destenderla. Acaricia su mano nervioso, sintiendo que está olvidando algo importante. Claro. Se pone de pie de un salto con una gran sonrisa, caminado al baño, al pequeño botiquín donde, en un frasco de pastillas vacías, guarda el dinero. Es día de rebajas en el supermercado. Se asea, acostumbrado ya al agua fría. Sólo en invierno se pueden dar el lujo de bañarse con agua caliente y es una regla que lo hagan juntos para no gastar más de lo necesario. Ninguno se queja. Se pone su camisa verde, notando que ya le queda un poco chica pero todavía puede hacerle unos pequeños arreglos sin que se vea vieja. Se pone la chamarra y cierra con llave. Debe caminar un poco más para llegar al supermercado pero ahí es más barato, además que le sirve para distraerse. 

A lo largo de los once meses que lleva viviendo por su cuenta con Craig, ha aprendido cosas tan importantes como que las manzanas amarillas son más baratas que las verdes o que si espera un par de horas después del mediodía, puede conseguir la carne más barata. Se pasea por los pasillos del supermercado sin prisa, comparando precios y meditando seriamente qué puede esperar un poco más para ser comprado y qué es realmente urgente. Si tan sólo no gastaran tanto en condones, se ríe solo al llegar al area de farmacia y tomar los dos paquetes. Prioridades, sonríe, dejando de lado la lata de café que había escogido. Se sale de su presupuesto y en realidad no es como que vaya a morir por vivir a base de té, ya que es mucho más barato. Se dirige a las cajas, ya terminado su recorrido. Mira a las familias, muchas con niños pequeños, pocos hombres solos. Se pierde un minuto ante una familia en especial, una con un pequeño niño rubio haciendo una rabieta porque su padre no accede a comprarle un juguete. El adulto se cansa y toma el juguete para ponerlo en la banda, cambiando rápidamente las lágrimas en sonrisas. El carraspeo a sus espaldas le indica que se ha detenido a pesar de que la fila ha avanzado. Murmura una disculpa y avanza. Toma su bolsa con las compras. Sale del lugar con la mala sorpresa d eque está lloviendo. Quizá no tarde mucho. Nota la tabla de anuncios y se entretiene leyendo. Muchos perros perdidos, alguno que otro niño. Dos empleos pero ambos requieren que sea mayor de edad. Se muerde los labios ante un anuncio de " se traspasa cafetería"

No le gusta recordarlo pero hay ocasiones en que simplemente es imposible. Fue una mañana como cualquier otra, sin nada especial salvo el terrible dolor de cabeza que parecía querer dividir en dos su cerebro. Tomó tanta agua como su estómago soportó sin que sintiera la sed saciarse ni el infernal calor que lo había atrapado disiparse. Su madre lo miró con gesto preocupado mientras le acariciaba el cabello después de servirle el desayuno. Sus ojos se aguaron al pedirle que no le hiciera beber café y su padre suspiró con disgusto, pero apartó la taza de su lugar. Estaba temblando más que nunca y podía sentir su corazón marcarse contra su pecho por la velocidad con que latía. Todo ante sus ojos era un borrón confuso que lo agobiaba. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo a la escuela, temeroso de quedarse en casa y ser obligado en algún momento a beber ese líquido que le hacía sentir una euforia dolorosa para después dejarlo exhausto y paranoico. El corazón le latía hasta los oídos y sentía tanta presión que temía ver sus ojos salirse de sus cuencas.

-¿Tweek?- la voz de Craig sonó lejana, como en un estudio de grabaciones. Siempre se encontraban en un punto medio del camino para ir juntos al colegio y el rubio se obligó a llegar hasta allí - ¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy pálido y...-no escuhó nada más después de eso. No hasta un par de días después cuando abrió los ojos, topándose con el blanco aséptico de un hospital. Craig lo miró removerse y lo abrazó, besando su cabello, apretándolo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó, desorientado por la debilidad y quizá los medicamentos.

-Bebé...yo no lo sabía. Te juro que no lo hubiera permitido- dijo con la voz amenazando en romperse y Tweek se congeló.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Está bien, Tweek. Tu madre admitió la culpa cuando supo que estabas hospitalizado. Confesó todo. Esos monstruos irán a prisión, no podrán hacerte daño nunca más. Yo te voy a proteger- Su secreto había sido descubierto. La manera ilegal en la que su padre mezclaba metanfetamina con los granos tostados para garantizarse clientes, haciéndole probar sus mezclas a él para que las catara. Haciéndole dependiente hasta el punto de provocarle una sobredosis, por lo que alcanzó a leer en el portapeles blanco colgado de su cama. Apretó las sábanas, temblando.

-No, Craig. No quiero ser el maldito hazmerreír del pueblo. Si los chicos se enteran...Si ellos saben- pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos-¿ A dónde voy a ir? No tenemos más familia.No quiero...- se cubrió el rostro, jalando la intravenosa. Craig se inclinó para abrazarlo de nuevo, pasando su mano por su espalda, calmándolo.

-Larguémonos de aquí. No te voy a obligar a quedarte a soportar a toda la bola de imbéciles que quieran hacer esto un circo, amor- besó su frente- ¿Qué te parece? Empezar juntos en cualquier otro lado-

Habló por el calor de lo reciente, motivado por la rabia del descubrimiento y él aceptó cegado por la necesidad de escapar de sus problemas. Craig le suplicó a Thomas que firmara el alta antes que fueran a interrogarlo. Su padre intentó explicarle que no le sería posible hacerse cargo del adolescente, dos hijos ya eran suficientes. Pero Craig le aseguró que no quería llevarlo a casa, sólo quería ahorrarle otro trago amargo. El adulto aceptó, sin saber que esa sería la última vez que vería a su hijo. Escaparon con los escasos ahorros de ambos y sin un plan concreto. Creyendo que sería fácil, hasta que la realidad les golpeó con brutalidad al llegar al próximo pueblo. Apenas tenían diecisiete y no contaban con estudios. Tweek tenía mucha experiencia laboral, pero Craig fue tajante al decir que él necesitaba tiempo para sanarse, para volver a equilibrar su desgastada química cerebral y que él asumiría la parte económica. Tweek intentó insistir pero el pelinegro también insistió que su salud no estaba en negociación. Encontraron un pequeño departamento en las orillas, casi era sólo una habitación pero era barato. Después de dos semanas y ya casi sin un dólar, Craig por fin encontró un empleo en un almacén. Era de limpieza y las jornadas eran largas y agotadoras, además que la paga no era muy buena. Pero fue el único sitio donde lo aceptaron. Los primeros meses fueron difíciles. Acloparse a su nueva vida y las limitaciones que hasta entonces ninguno había conocido. Claro que no eran niños ricos en South Park, pero al menos comían tres veces al día. Tweek se pasó la primera semana llorando, entre el golpe de haberlo perdido todo, de haber tenido qué hablar de lo ocurrido y asumir que eso le había estado ocurriendo, y la depresión química, era casi imposible para Craig animarlo. Dormía abrazado a él, le besaba la frente con cariño, jurándole que iban a estar bien, que siempre iba a estar ahí para cuidarlo. Fue gracias a la paciencia y al cariño de su novio que logró dejar atrás esa parte de su vida.   
  


La lluvia se detuvo y el sol comenzó a aparecerse tímidamente. Sonrió, retomando su camino. Miró la hora en su celular y apretó el paso. Ya casi era la hora de la comida y esta vez Tweek no dejaría que Craig se escapara con un " comí en el trabajo" No, señor. De ser necesario lo amarraría a la silla para hacerle masticar, sonrió ante su propio pensamiento. Llegó cansado al departamento, pero en lugar de sentarse , comenzó a lavar la verdura que había comprado, el arroz y la carne. Encendió la estufa y puso el agua para hervir las verduras después de picarlas. Frió la carne, el arroz. Su vecina, una señora mayor , le había enseñado el truco para que el arroz quedara perfecto y esponjado. A ella le debían que nunca volvieran a comer nada quemado, porque a decir verdades, al principio Tweek no era el mejor cocinando. Sacó una pequeña natilla individual de la bolsa y la vació con cuidado en una taza. Era la favorita de Craig. Sirvió la comida en dos platos, dejando la taza en el lugar de su novio y por fin se sentó a la mesa, suspirando al descansar. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y las pisadas ligeras del pelinegro. Sonrió al sentir sus manos cubriendo sus ojos.  
  


-¿Quién será?- dijo con un retintín burlón. Craig rió bajito, besando su cabello. Escuchó cómo dejaba algo pesado en la mesa, frente a él.

-Te traje un regalo, cariño- quitó las manos de sus ojos, besándole la mejilla. El rubio lo miró curioso, después a la caja mal envuelta con plástico negro. La abrió con cuidado, encontrándose con una cafetera- Sé que estás harto del café instantáneo -

-Craig, no podemos pagar esto- dijo a pesar del brillo en sus ojos, encontrando también en la caja una bolsa con café gourmet. Olía delicioso. 

-Acepté el turno nocturno para pagarlo- se inclinó para besarlo con dulzura, sonriéndole- es mi forma de agradecerte por todo lo que haces por nosotros-

-¿Yo?-su voz se quebró ligeramente- Craig, tú me salvaste. Dejaste atrás tu vida, a tu familia, siendo que no era necesario. Aceptaste un trabajo horrible y todo para que yo esté bien- estrujó la bolsita de café contra su pecho, tragando saliva para evitar que el llanto le ganara- no hago nada más que darte problemas y tú todo lo que haces es quererme-

-Es lo menos que te mereces- se arrodilló para abrazar su cintura, besando uno de sus brazos- quizá no alcanzas a verlo, pero para mí nada de esto significa una mierda. Puedo soportar el agua fría, despertarme en la madrugada para ir al trabajo. Cualquier cosa vale la pena por verte sonreír, cariño, por verte así de tranquilo. Esto no va a durar por siempre ¿ Sabes? Vamos a tener una mejor vida muy pronto y para mí lo único importante es que lo vamos a hacer juntos- Tweek se inclinó para besarlo, acariciando su rostro, mirándolo, tratando de imprimir en su abrazo toda la calidez que le produjo.  
  


-Gracias, Craig- se soltó del contacto, sonriendo ampliamente mientras se disponía a conectar la cafetera y ponerla a trabajar-apúrate a comer, se va a enfriar- el pelinegro asintió-Cuéntame cómo estuvo tu día, bebé- le extendió una taza humeante.  
  


El día a día de Tweek eran números, pero tras la comida venía una breve tregua, cuando Craig le hacía un gesto para que fueran al dormitorio. Se sentaba en sus piernas para besarlo, susurrándole al oído cuánto lo amaba, ayudándole a quitarse la camisa para recostarse. Algunas veces no pasaban de eso y sólo se dedicaban a mimarse, pequeños besos en el rostro, cosquillas. Se ponían serios un par de minutos hablando del futuro y coincidían que sería grandioso. Se acurrucaban el uno contra el otro para robarle unos minutos de paz al universo en sus breves siestas. Para ambos, aquello era suficiente.  
  
  



	22. Sumisión

Sentía el pasto crujir bajo sus pies y contuvo la respiración. Agudizó más la vista, casi fundiéndose con el árbol que le servía de escondite. Eran cerca de veinte y no sabía exactamente cómo lucía al que buscaba. El mejor peleador. El líder de los bárbaros. Maldijo mentalmente haber sido asignado a esa tarea, pero, después de todo, era su trabajo. Seguro que el sonido del viento al rozar contra los árboles disfrazaría sus pisadas, avanzó al árbol siguiente. Escuchó una rama quebrarse tras él y antes de tener tiempo a girarse, sintió a alguien derribarlo.

-Pensé que el rey jamás se dignaría a mandarme a su hombre de confianza- su voz era aguda, pero la fuerza que ejercía sobre él era francamente asombrosa- aunque estoy muy decepcionado- se levantó, dejando que el otro también lo hiciera y se girara a verlo. Era menos alto que él, delgado, con una desordenada cabellera rubia. Como todos los bárbaros llevaba el pecho desnudo y cubierto de intrincadas líneas negras, al igual que la cara. Sus facciones eran suaves pero la mirada era aguda y fiera, no de un color uniforme sino de múltiples tonalidades. La piel trigueña, delatando sus constantes horas bajo el sol- si siendo el mejor ladrón del reino te dejaste atrapar tan fácil, puedo comprender por qué están tan desesperados porque me una a su causa-

-Me mandaron en busca de un bárbaro que destaca entre los demás, no pensé que se referían a un...niño- acomodó su capa, tratando de mantener la compostura. El bárbaro lo recorrió con una ceja levantada.

-¿Debo tomar eso como una afrenta?-

-Tómalo como quieras pero será mejor que te apures, el castillo queda lejos y deseo llegar antes de que anochezca-

-No estarás en verdad creyendo que me voy a ir contigo sólo porque me encontraste, Feldspar- dijo entre carcajadas- Dios, qué arrogantes son estos nobles-

-No voy a ensuciar mi espada con un simple bárbaro- cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, con un gesto ecuánime- será mejor que me obedezcas-

-¡Ja!- vociferó con fuerza, atrayendo la atención del resto de los hombres que no tardaron en rodearlos- no estás en condiciones de nada. Tu soberbia de infiltrarte solo entre mi gente va a ser tu condena-

-Hagámoslo como quieras- raudo, desenvainó la espada, evaluando cuánto tiempo le tomaría derribar a la veintena de bárbaros. No contando con la rapidez con la que una flecha impactó en la empuñadura, haciéndole soltarla. Fue resguardada por uno de los otros.

-Estás entre hombres de honor que sólo libran batallas cuerpo a cuerpo. Ellos sólo van a observar, puesto que es a mí a quien buscas - bajó el arco y se lo extendió a alguien, mirándolo fijamente- si ganas, mis hombres y yo nos iremos contigo, jurando lealtad al rey Cartman. Si tú pierdes- una rápida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- deberás entregarme tu honor-

-Hablas con demasiada educación para ser un salvaje- se deshizo de su capa con pereza, después el gorro y finalmente la camisa, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo mucho más musculoso que el del bárbaro, aparentemente eso no le supuso ninguna sorpresa.

-Ustedes creen que nosotros somos unos imbéciles, inferiores- escupió con rencor- humillan a mi gente y todavía tienen las agallas de requerirnos en una batalla que no nos corresponde. No somos carne de sacrificio-

-No, por supuesto que no- se fue acercando, mirando de soslayo a los demás que no movían ni un sólo músculo ante la orden del rubio- ustedes valen menos que la mierda-

El primer golpe fue directo a la mandíbula y lo hizo trastabillar , regresó el golpe a uno de sus costados, el rubio logró esquivarlo y lanzó una patada que cayó directo en su tobillo. Su intención era derribarlo para que la diferencia de alturas no le diera ventaja. Feldspar era más hábil con las armas que con las manos, sin embargo lograba esquivar la mayoría de los golpes. Estampó su puño en el estómago del rubio, y este, usando la gravedad como apoyo, empujó su cuerpo hacia adelante para caer encima suyo logrando su objetivo: derribarlo. Estando sobre él, sujetó su cuello con una mano y con la otra lanzaba furiosos puñetazos a su rostro. Las manos llenas de sangre apretaban con más rabia su cuello al sentirlo patalear. Sin cambiar en ningún momento su rostro inexpresivo, la falta de aire lo obligó a extender las manos. Se estaba rindiendo.

\- Carajo, eres una maldita bestia- tosió desesperado cuando el rubio lo soltó, jalando aire. El bárbaro seguía sentado sobre su vientre, mirando divertido la escena. Complacido ante su victoria- ya ganaste, déjame ir-

-Hicimos un trato- remarcó con un brillo travieso en la mirada, pasándose la lengua por los labios- ¿ lo olvidaste?-

-¿Mi honor?- rodó los ojos, hastiado- sí, como sea, tú ganas, yo Feldspar, el ladrón, perdí mi honor de batalla ante un- los cálidos labios del rubio se posaron sobre los suyos sin aviso. Dio un respingo e intentó incorporarse. El rubio sujetó sus muñecas tras su cabeza, inmovilizándolo.-¿ Qué carajo estás haciendo?-

-Voy a robarte el honor- volvió a poner los labios sobre los suyos, mordiendo, obligando a abrir la boca para recorrerla con su lengua- voy a dominarte- bajó su boca por su cuello que todavía conservaba las marcas rojizas de sus manos. Movió la cadera con todo su peso y logró zafarse del agarre, incorporándose.

-No sé a qué clase de abominaciones estén acostumbrados pero no voy a tomar parte- el bárbaro parecía adivinar sus movimientos, acercándose a uno de los suyos, quienes habían formado una especie de cerca, le solicitó una cuerda, mientras Feldspar intentaba recuperar su espada. Un empujón provino de la cerca humana y lo hizo caer. El bárbaro se apresuró a sentarse sobre él y atar sus manos y sus tobillos. El pelinegro se revolvía con fuerza intentando liberarse. Eso no era parte del plan.

-Tienes la piel tan blanca y suave como una cortesana- dijo, recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos el abdomen descubierto.

-Cierra la boca y déjame ir-

-Oh, Feldspar ¿acaso no eres un noble? ¿un hombre con palabra?- dejó salir una risita mientras bajaba su mano hasta el cinturón para sujetarlo y darle vuelta, dejándolo con la cara en el piso- si te portas bien es algo que los dos vamos a disfrutar- sus dedos se extendieron sobre su entrepierna, rozándole apenas, haciéndole tragar saliva al notar la seriedad que ese aparente juego iba tomando. Volteó alrededor, veinte pares de ojos atentos a ellos dos, a su derrota, a su estado total de sumisión- descuida, ya te lo dije- acercó sus labios a su oreja, dejando un beso en su mejilla- ellos sólo van a observar- Puso otro trozo de cuerda más gruesa en sus labios para hacerlo callar.

Feldspar había escuchado alguna vez que los bárbaros eran muy...liberales. Seres conectados con su parte más instintiva y por ello eran tan buenos peleadores. Y amantes, había bromeado alguno de sus amigos. Nunca le había interesado la existencia de ellos hasta que el rey Cartman sugirió una alianza y obviamente él, al ser su hombre de confianza, debía lograr convencerles . Al precio que fuera, le había sentenciado. Comenzó a estudiar sus costumbres, sus métodos de pelea, todo. Cuando leyó en esos antiguos libros que tanto le gustaban a Token, que los bárbaros no tenían distinción alguna entre hombres o mujeres y que sus premios de guerra solían ser carnales, él creyó que eran sólo leyendas, exageraciones. Ahora sentía los labios del rubio delineando su espalda, una mano masajeando su miembro sobre el pantalón y la otra sujetando su cadera, haciéndole enfrentar con la veracidad de los hechos. En qué se había metido y qué caro le haría pagar al rey obligarlo a pasar por eso. Aunque las manos del otro eran cálidas, aunque, pasando por alto las ataduras, estaba siendo gentil. Parecía que sólo eran ellos dos, tan impasibles los otros bárbaros. Los labios del rubio llegaron a su cintura y sus manos se decidieron a tentar dentro de la ropa. Piel con piel. Subiendo y bajando a un ritmo lento, adormilado. Placentero. Al final del día él también sólo era un peón, una persona siguiendo órdenes. Quién podía juzgarlo, quién podía enjuiciarlo, si todo aquello había sido por mandato del rey. Apoyó la mejilla contra la tierra, sintiendo el pasto cosquillearle la nariz e hizo un intento casi involuntario por abrir más las piernas, intento que no pasó por alto para el rubio. Sin decir nada, con esa gentileza tan fuera de lugar, se apresuró a desatar sus piernas y desamordazarlo. De nuevo, se estaba rindiendo.

-Deja la de las manos, me gusta cómo se siente- susurró, agradeciendo seguir boca abajo para que no notara el sonrojo. El rubio volvió a su faena, apretando con más seguridad su miembro, subiendo y bajando, esparciendo el líquido preseminal para lubricarlo. Gemía suavemente, ansioso. La mano subía y bajaba, los dientes y la lengua recorriendo su espalda, llegando a la coxis. Bajó su pantalón hasta las rodillas y elevó su cadera. Sintió su aliento rozar su trasero desnudo y un escalofrío le partió la espina. Una intromisión húmeda y dura entre sus nalgas le hizo pegar un grito ahogado.

-Tranquilo, no voy a lastimarte- su aliento le cosquilleó al hablar. Se quedó quieto un momento, tratando de abandonarse a la sensación de esa nueva experiencia sin miedo. Su lengua le penetraba haciéndole sentir mareado, liviano, expectante. Las manos sobre su miembro, todos sus nervios estaban excitados, todo su cuerpo estaba rendido. Abrió más las piernas, extendiendo los brazos para permitirle al otro llegar más adentro. La húmeda lengua le abandonó y en su lugar sintió un par de dedos entrar, facilitados por la saliva. Se abrían y cerraban como buscando algo. Entrando, saliendo. Palpando hasta toparse con una zona que lo hizo gemir más agudo, arañar la tierra. No lo veía pero pudo adivinar la sonrisa victoriosa del otro, atacando de nuevo ese punto un par de veces. Pudo escuchar el pantalón del otro caer y no pudo sino morderse los labios ante lo que venía. Con una tortuosa lentitud para ambos, el rubio se fue abriendo paso en su interior hasta entrar por completo. El ladrón respiró con pesadez un par de veces, la cara roja y las lágrimas al borde por el dolor. Salió con la misma lentitud y de nuevo le dio un par de minutos para adaptarse hasta que asintió, permitiéndole ir más adentro y más deprisa. Sus paredes se ceñían en torno a él de una forma que le hacía perder la cabeza. Adentro, afuera, ver su miembro perderse entre esas blancas montañas era demasiado. Deseó tener un nombre civilizado, un nombre que pudiera ser pronunciado por esos labios altivos que ya no intentaban esconder los jadeos que el placer le estaba provocando. Volvió sus manos a su miembro para masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas, compadeciendo las rodillas del ladrón que daban una pequeña rotación a causa de estas. Con una mano masturbándolo y la otra jalando de su cabello, haciéndole doblar el cuello, dejándole saber quién mandaba. Lo escuchó gemir más alto y por la forma en que sus paredes se estrecharon, no le sorprendió sentir el líquido semitransparente entre sus dedos. Aumentó la velocidad, intuyendo su propio orgasmo y supo, por la boca perfectamente redonda del ojiazul, que si no hubiese estado tan cansado por la reciente eyaculación, hubiera vuelto a ponerse duro sólo con sentirle acabar dentro de él. Se incorporó atontado por el placer y le extendió la mano al pelinegro, quien todavía paseaba sus ojos para no mirarlo, avergonzado. Le acomodó la ropa como a un niño pequeño y le sonrió.

-¿Qué le dirás al rey Cartman al volver?- dijo, con un dejo de dulzura, besando sus muñecas después de desatarlas.

-Que sólo estaba siguiendo sus órdenes- se acomodó la capa, masajeándose las recién liberadas manos, volteando a verlo con una sonrisa ladeada- _gana tiempo al precio que sea_ -

El rostro confundido del rubio palideció al comprender. Volteó a ver a sus hombres, quienes tan perdidos en el espectáculo que acaban de protagonizar no habían intuido a los intrusos. No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando los rodearon. Era imposible huir, rápidamente fueron sometidos y arrastrados a los carromatos. Clyde y Token sujetaron al bárbaro. Miraba a Feldspar con los ojos encendidos por la furia y la vergüenza. Lo había engañado, había fingido todo para dar tiempo a la emboscada. Antes de que lo llevaran con el resto, el ojiazul le hizo una seña a Token.

-Necesito que antes de avisarle al rey que ya conseguimos al bárbaro, lo lleven a mis aposentos. Y que tú y Clyde nos acompañen-

-¿Con qué órdenes?- preguntó extrañado.

-Observar-


	23. Adoración

Las ruedas del carromato lo hacían saltar cuando tropezaban con alguna piedra, haciéndole apretar más su lengua entre los dientes, rozando con la mordaza. Cada célula de su cuerpo estaba colmada de rabia, de vergüenza. Había caído en el señuelo más estúpido y no sabía si podría soportar vivir con el peso de haber condenado a su raza por ese breve quebranto. Maldecía a Feldspar y todos sus antepasados, todas sus generaciones futuras. Un rayo de prudencia le hizo contenerse. Eso y las amarras en sus piernas y manos. Tirado , mirando las botas de sus carceleros y escuchando sus risas burlonas, los insultos. Se sentía indefenso y lo odiaba, se odiaba por haber sido tan ciego, tan débil. El trayecto del claro del bosque al palacio fue suficiente para que la noche les cubriera con complicidad, apenas los caballos rozaban el empedrado antes de entrar a la caballería. No se anunciaron, no encendieron las velas. Uno de los hombres que acompañaba al ladrón lo echó dentro de un saco y lo cargó ayudado por el otro. La pesada puerta del castillo chirrió pero nadie salió a recibirlos. Era la hora de la cena, momento sagrado para el rey que exigía a su séquito absoluto respeto por ese momento. Era un hombre entrado en carnes y hieles, solían decir. Se removió en el saco, recibiendo un codazo. Estaba agotado por la reciente pelea y la carga emocional. Escuchó susurros indicando que habían llegado a los aposentos de Feldspar. Suspiró con amargura. Lo dejaron caer sin delicadeza, desatando sus brazos y piernas, él mismo se quitó la mordaza.

-Aceptaré cualquier castigo- su voz apenas era un susurro quebrado, suplicante- pero tengan piedad por mi gente- las risas de los tres hombres se le clavaron muy profundo. Estaba tan expuesto a ellos, tan desnudo que sentía una clase de pudor que no sabía cómo cubrir, con la mirada clavada en el piso.

-Vaya, vaya ¿ en verdad eres el mismo bárbaro que hace momentos me asestó la paliza de mi vida?- no quería levantar la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Feldspar. Podía sentirla, recorriendo su cuerpo con burla y desprecio mientras daba pasos largos por su habitación, haciendo ondear su capa-¿ creen que esa escoria se merezca piedad, amigos?-

\- Después de todo lo que nos hicieron pasar para encontrarlos, lo más cristiano que podemos hacerles es matarlos- el del cabello castaño exclamó, haciendo reír a los demás y estremecer al bárbaro quien sólo entonces levantó la cara para enfrentarlo.

\- Si de todas maneras es a mí a quien quieren ¿ por qué debían capturarlos a ellos también? Ellos no tienen nada qué- un puñetazo en su estómago lo calló, haciéndolo trastabillar y recargarse contra el ladrón.

-Ten cuidado con esos modales ¿ no te enseñaron a hablar sólo cuando se te pide?- lo arrojó de vuelta al piso, estampando su bota en su pecho, dibujando una sonrisa de lado- no te preocupes, tenemos toda la noche para enseñarte-se deshizo de la capa, extendiéndosela a Token.

Había aprendido a pelear desde que aprendió a caminar, decían que había nacido con el signo de la locura en su piel y por eso era tan aguerrido. Nunca temblaba al combate. En su vida,en su hogar tenía derecho a ser un niño tímido y hasta temeroso. Pero en sus hombros cargaba el destino de proteger a su gente y honraba su carga, trataba de no flaquear, de entrenar su cuerpo y su mente para resistir por ellos, porque ninguno sufriera, por dejar en claro ante los demás que podían ser de otras costumbres, de otras creencias, pero que eso no los hacía inferiores. Había sido educado dulcemente por su madre para no agachar la cabeza ante nadie. Ojalá estuviera a su lado para recordárselo, para besar su frente, para decirle que estaba bien, que sólo había sido un error. Pero no. Estaban ellos. Estaba Feldspar con su porte de tirano, arremangándose la camisa, sentándose en su cama, sin perder el brillo sádico en sus ojos. Podía suplicar, alegar que sólo eran sus costumbres, que nunca quiso humillarlo. Que soportaría cualquier suplicio, lo soportaría todo pero que los dejaran ir a ellos. Podía pelear contra ellos y correr hasta donde le permitieran antes de volver a apresarlo. Pero todos esas vías llevaban a un mismo desenlace. Se dejó caer de rodillas, apretando sus puños y sus dientes. Era todo lo que podía hacer, y aferrarse con su alma a pelinegro se sabía en control, se sabía victorioso. Estiró su pierna, hasta rozar su bota contra la mejilla del bárbaro.

-Lame- conciso, autoritario y con un solo aliento. El bárbaro lo miró tembloroso, pero en sus ojos azules no había nada más que desprecio. Sólo estaba buscando una excusa, parecia decirle, una ínfima excusa. Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y pasó su lengua por la bota- quiero que la dejes limpia- el barro le picaba en el paladar y le daba náuseas, sin embargo no se detuvo.

-Vaya, en serio lo hizo- Token y Clyde se habían quedado en la puerta, mirando como había pedido Feldspar. Era un día de feria para ellos, inconscientes del trasfondo. Ellos no lo habían visto, no sabían lo que había ocurrido.

-Muy bien- miró la saliva en su bota y el brillo lacrimoso en los ojos del bárbaro como un trofeo. Estiró la otra pierna y con un gesto, el bárbaro retomó la faena. No podía ocultar la sonrisa y por mucho tiempo tampoco podría ocultar la erección que eso le estaba provocando. Sólo su almohada y las noches solitarias, sus fieles confidentes, sabían su secreto, algo que de saberse lo pondría en ridículo, lo desmerecería como el mejor ladrón del reino, como un noble. La piel más blanca de las cortesanas, los escotes más nutridos no lograban en él el mismo efecto que los roces aparentemente accidentales con sus compañeros. Por eso odiaba a los bárbaros, porque ellos no temían al estigma que a él le quemaba. No soportaba la normalidad con la que se entregaban a sus deseos. Eran inferiores ¿ por qué podían gozar de una libertad que a él le había sido negada? Empujó con el pie el pecho del bárbaro, haciéndole caer. Pateó una, dos, tres veces. Escupió su rostro y se acomodó la camisa.

\- Ya pueden irse- les hizo una seña.

-¿ Podemos confiar en que no vas a matarlo? El rey Cartman nos va a azotar hasta la muerte si se lo entregamos muerto o inservible- sin decir una palabra más, les abrió la puerta y ambos nobles se miraron entre sí- eres insoportable, Feldspar- cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, el bárbaro sintió una gota de sudor correrle por la espina dorsal, congelada y pesada. El que valía era él para ellos, pero su gente...

\- Feldspar, te lo ruego. Haz de mí lo que se te plazca, juraré lealtad al rey , haré lo que me pidan, pero a ellos no los lastimen- se puso de rodillas, a la altura del rubio, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Puedes jurarme lealtad a mí?- acercó sus labios a su frente, bajando por sus mejillas. El primer instinto del bárbaro fue alejarse, siendo sujetado en los brazos del noble- yo liberaré a tu gente, lo prometo por la memoria de mi padre. Pero quiero que te debas a mí- buscó sus labios, recorriendo con sus manos el torso frío del bárbaro- adórame a mí- no podía saber si era otra treta del ojiazul, pero de cualquier manera era algo que sólo podía revelarle la mañana, así que siguió el trazo de sus caricias, rindiéndose.

\- Le juro lealtad a mi señor Feldspar- susurró contra su oreja antes de recostarlo con suavidad en el piso.

La mañana llevó consigo un revuelo. El mejor guerrero había sido capturado y estaba siendo presentado ante el rey. Fue encontrado solo, explicó Feldspar, por eso no hubo necesidad de encarcelar a nadie más.

-¿Podemos estar seguros que nos ayudará, que no va a escaparse?-

-Juró lealtad al reino anoche, su Majestad- sonrió casi imperceptiblemente- y puede estar seguro que estos salvajes son gente con más palabra que nosotros mismos-


	24. Pajarillos

Le atrajo su perfume antes que su porte. Su forma de tomar la copa de vino era la de alguien que estaba acostumbrado a ordenar. Sus facciones eran tan férreas que no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Encendidos carbones rojos. Contuvo la respiración mientras colmaba la copa con el líquido violáceo. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando la mano de Damien rozó la suya.

-Tienes la piel tan suave- su voz carecía de cualquier tono cercano a lo humano. Hueca como choque de metales. Tomó la botella con ambas manos ante el temor de dejarla caer. El hombre no se inmutó, bebiendo con lentitud. Saboreando, con la vista perdida en el fuego de la chimenea.- Deja de temblar-

-Lo lamento, Señor- mantenía la vista fija en el suelo- es sólo que...-

-¿Te asusto?- ladeó los labios en una especie de sonrisa que no hizo sino estremecerlo más- Sirve otra copa para ti-

Pip obedeció, sosteniendo la frágil cristalería sin atinar a llevarla a sus labios. Los encendidos ojos de Damien lo miraban fijamente, sin mover ni un músculo de su rostro. Podía jurar que ni siquiera respiraba.

-No vas a beber de pie. Siéntate- el rubio lo miró con los ojos completamente abiertos. Pero el hombre no hizo ningún gesto y obedeció, con la cabeza agachada, buscando el sofá más apartado. Jugó unos segundos más con la copa hasta que la presión de sentir aquella mirada sobre él lo vencieron. Dio apenas un sorbo, casi sin separar los labios.

-Señor, es hora de que prepare la cena- suplicó.

-En unos minutos lo harás- dijo, girándose para quedar frente suyo.

Mucho tiempo estuvo preguntándose por qué la gente solía atribuir el rojo al pecado, a lo maligno. Para él era un color cálido. Prueba de ello era el abrigo rojo que siempre llevaba a todos lados de niño incluso en los días veraniegos. Pasó su más tierna infancia escuchando historias que le parecían ridículas, viendo esas representaciones exageradas que se suponía eran la maldad y sólo le producían aburrimiento y desagrado. Damien en cambio era hermoso. Con su cabello negro desordenado pero lustroso. Su piel dorada, bronce gitano. Su elegancia al saberse el dueño del mundo. Pip tuvo que conocer a Damien para comprender que el rojo representaba el tormento de todas las pasiones que no pueden confesarse y al final te arrastran al abismo. Agachó la mirada, volviendo a jugar con la copa.

-¿Necesita algo, Señor?-

-Estoy aburrido- dijo con molesta obviedad y el rubio se contrajo en su asiento-toca el violín, niño-

-Nadie es mejor tocando el violín que usted, no me atrevería a ofenderle de esa manera-

-Me estás ofendiendo al no obedecerme- declaró en un siseo.

-Le ruego me perdone- el hombre bufó hastiado y arrojó la copa al piso mientras se levantaba. El rubio ya se había puesto de rodillas, limpiando con el trapo guardado en su delantal el líquido, sin atender los pedazos de vidrio que se clavaban en sus rodillas.

-¿ Por qué debes ser tan correcto todo el tiempo? Me enfermas- le pateó justo en las costillas, haciéndole tambalear, clavándose vidrios en las manos al amortiguar la caída. Un suspiro se ahogó en su pecho mientras continuaba limpiando el vino sin darse cuenta que el trapo de sus manos mezclaba el licor con su propia sangre. Damien sonrió, tomando la botella de vino, haciéndole un gesto para que se levantara-quítate la camisa-

Pip mantuvo su rostro en la mancha, queriendo alargar los segundos hasta encontrar la forma de escapar de ese castigo, pero sabía que era imposible. Se deshizo con rapidez del delantal para hacer el amago de desnudarse con esa misma velocidad.

-Hazlo más despacio. Como si te estuvieras entregando a esa ramera-

La temperatura con que la sangre se condensó en su cabeza fue tal que pensó estallaría. La rabia formaba insultos terribles en su mente, frases envenenadas que jamás podría decir, aunque no era necesario. Damien leía en su vista desviada y mejillas encendidas lo mucho que debía despreciarlo. No era como si él le hubiera obligado aquella noche a hacer un pacto. Pobre ovejita inocente. Enamorado perdidamente de aquella sucia y maliciosa niña que sólo buscaba lastimarlo.

_"Te daré mi alma a cambio del corazón de Estella"_

Damien sabía que aquél corazón que Pip deseaba no existía y aún así aceptó el alma del rubio. La niña le prestó atención un par de semanas pero al cabo del tiempo se fue cansando de él y pronto consiguió a otro más

Dejó pasar unos meses antes de presentarse ante él y cuando el rubio preguntó por el corazón , él puso en sus manos un puñado de cenizas, explicándole que ella descendía de una estirpe maldita, creada sólo para torturar a los hombres y había caído en sus garras. No era su culpa si había sido tan idiota para no notarlo. Debía pagar. Quiso negarse pero su sentido de lo correcto le hizo agachar los hombros y seguirlo hacia el infierno. Nunca cuestionaba, obedecía. Nunca se quejaba, sólo aceptaba.

-Le suplico no se exprese así de Estella, Señor- debió reconocer la entereza que juntó a pesar del evidente terror que le causaba y la amabilidad con que disimuló el coraje-Un caballero nunca debe hablar de esa manera al referirse a una dama-

-Esa arpía no es una dama- se deshizo de su capa. Pip se mordió los labios, dejando sus dedos detenidos en los botones de su camisa, a lo que Damien se aproximó, deslizándolos por los ojales con fuerza- perdiste tu libertad para nada ¿ Acaso no te dejó cuando llegó alguien menos pobre a su vida? Ofreciste tu alma por poseer su corazón y ni siquiera obtuviste un poco de la miel de su entrepierna- el rubio lo encaró.

-No ofrecí mi alma por poseer su corazón. Lo hice para liberarlo- sus ojos glaucos guardaban una melancolía que inevitablemente le hacía recordar a las estatuas fuera de las iglesias- éramos unos niños, sólo quería verla sonreír, no hacerla mía de ninguna manera- deslizó las mangas de la camisa para quedar finalmente expuesto.

-Eres tan patético- escupió, abofeteándole-no sé por qué te sigo manteniendo bajo mi cuidado si sólo logras ponerme de mal humor- el rubio se quedó con la cara ladeada, sujetando su mejilla con una mano, con la otra tratando de cubrir su torso, recordándole a Damien su desnudez.

Pip fue conducido al infierno siendo todavía un adolescente por lo que su cuerpo no siguió creciendo a pesar de llevar años ahí. El tiempo pasaba mucho más lento en el infierno, solía decirle aunque realmente el rubio no parecía intrigado por no envejecer. Era pudoroso hasta lo moralista y eso hacía enfadar a los demonios de carne que fijaban sus orbes oscuras o vacías sobre la delicada silueta. Sus facciones eran andróginas como las de los ángeles. Él no era consciente de la capacidad olfativa de los demonios, pero ellos sabían sólo por su aroma que no había cometido ningún pecado y por eso tocaban las puertas de su alcoba , chillando y arañando, haciéndole temblar por las noches, desesperados por ensuciarle. Damien dijo que era su juguete personal y lo llevó con él a su guarida sin que nadie más supiera realmente lo que ocurría tras la puerta

Le hacía dormir a los pies de su cama como un perro. Las noches de los bacanales en las que dejaba su hogar, fingía no notar su aroma en sus sábanas cuando volvía.No le recordaba que era innecesario cocinar o comer porque estando en el infierno no necesitaban alimentarse, sabiendo que el rubio encontraba relajante la cocina. A veces dejaba que demonios menores se escondieran en los rincones de la casa para que le dieran sustos al aparecer de pronto. Una vez incluso él mismo se convirtió en un niño pequeño, escondiéndose tras la puerta del baño y comenzó a llorar desconsolado, atrayendo la atención del rubio. Lo vio aproximarse, ya ideando la lúbrica frase que soltaría cuando le preguntara qué hacía ahí. Pero Pip no dijo nada. Lo tomó en brazos, lo besó en la frente y lo apretó contra su pecho con dulzura.

-Tranquilo, tú no tienes la culpa- se sentó en la mesa, sacando dulces de su delantal para ponerlas en sus pequeñas manos- papá o mamá no son malos, te quieren mucho. Sólo se equivocaron-

Damien le había comentado que muchos niños eran ofrecidos en rituales y por eso, a pesar de no haber pecado, se encontraban atrapados por siempre ahí. Eran los favoritos de los demonios de carne, le dijo disfrutando su rostro horrorizado.

-No tengas miedo, pequeño. Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que vuelva el Señor. Después yo te llevaré a un lugar seguro ¿Está bien?- Damien no pudo seguir llorando y sólo vio sus frases derrumbarse en su mente-Tú no tienes la culpa, no tienes por qué ser lastimado- otro beso más en la frente dejó su mejilla descansar en sus cabellos.Puso los brazos en su cuello, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Pip, dejando que le cantara, que acariciara su espalda y entonces comenzó a llorar. De nuevo pero realmente.

Damien tenía una parte mortal. Nunca supo quién era su madre y su padre obviamente nunca tuvo esas actitudes porque era el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, no tenía que hacerlo débil con mimos. Su parte humana le servía para andar libremente entre los vivos y atraerlos, para regar el pánico y ofrecer nuevas formas de maldad, no para sentir como ellos, no para desear las cosas que sus débiles corazones priorizaban. Su existencia era para legar a su padre y obedecerle, nada más. Era igual que Jesús en eso y nadie parecía notarlo. Ambos habían sido creados para hablar en nombre de sus padres, para actuar de acuerdo a sus ideas pero ¿ Realmente alguien se había cuestionado si anidaban algo más en ellos? Damien regó por el mundo todos los vicios del alma, repasó cada escena del amor erótico con toda clase de seres vivientes, mató a miles por su mano y otros tantos de forma indirecta. Todo lo hizo queriendo complacer a su padre y éste ni siquiera pestañeaba en su presencia. Estaba consciente que sólo estaba cumpliendo su papel y era una estupidez que siguiera esperando una especie de halago, una sonrisa, reconocimiento. Para ser adorado tenía su séquito de almas perdidas. Pero esa parte, esa maldita parte humana no se moría y lo hacía sentir desesperado por algo que no alcanzó a comprender hasta aquella tarde, cuando se disfrazó de niño y se quedó dormido entre los brazos de Pip. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, notó que estaban encerrados en el clóset de su sirviente, y éste miraba por la pequeña abertura de la puerta por si alguien se acercaba, sujetándolo fuertemente contra su pecho todo el tiempo.

_Ternura._

Debió usar sus poderes para hacer que el rubio cayera en una especie de sueño para salir de la mansión y volver a entrar ya en su forma original haciendo todo el ruido posible. Notó su rostro desencajado buscando en el pasillo hasta que se topó con él. No dijo nada, pero sus ojos le transmitían toda la angustia por haberle fallado a aquél niño, temiendo que hubiera sido apresado por aquellos demonios.Estaba acostumbrado a no cuestionarse por sus deseos, sólo ejecutarlos, pero le tomó más tiempo del que planeaba decidirse volver a adoptar la figura del niño después de haber fingido abandonar el infierno. Cuando Pip lo encontró vagando perdido en los límites del jardín, no dudó en tomarlo de nuevo entre sus brazos, besando su frente, preguntando mil veces si se encontraba bien. Se quedó por días con Pip, encerrados en su habitación y durmiendo en el clóset para no ser descubiertos. El niño volvió a desaparecer una noche, pero eventualmente volvía a aparecerse, algunas veces llorando, algunas veces sólo para dejarle un beso en la mejilla para salir corriendo.

Algunas veces creaba flores, pajarillos y mariposas de fuego que iban hasta su ventana sólo para desaparecer breves segundos después, sabiendo que Pip creía que aquello era obra de ese niño y no suya. Aquellos días notaba una sonrisa mucho más cálida y un brillo especial en sus ojos.Podía leer en su alma que estaba decidido a soportarlo todo por protegerle, por evitar que cayera en las garras de los demonios o algún otro espíritu enfermo que quisiera lastimarlo. Quizá no podía proteger a todos los niños de ese destino, pero al menos a él no lo soltaría. Damien quiso ser cruel y revelar su secreto, cantarle con burla que no importaba si eran golpeados, violados, desmembrados o lo que fuera. Su cuerpo volvería a su estado original porque sólo era una representación de lo que eran, sin tener realmente corporeidad. Quiso también demostrárselo, arrebatándole la pureza que tanto deseaba, quiso herirlo de mil formas. Pero la cálida canción de cuna que siempre le arrullaba pesó en su pecho, en su lado humano.

-Señor, la cena- recordó Pip, a lo que Damien volvió a abofetearlo, esta vez con más fuerza, haciéndole caer sentado en el sillón. Sacó la daga que guardaba en su cinturón y Pip lo miró horrorizado.

Cuando le pedía que se quitara la camisa sólo era para azotarle y verter vino en sus heridas. Nunca más que eso.

Damien no podía decirle que su alma estaba siendo reclamada por Dios, porque Pip realmente no estaba muerto y tampoco era un pecador. Le seguía perteneciendo a él. No podía desatar una guerra sólo por su alma y lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesto a cederle. Se sentó a la izquierda de su padre después de presentarle sus respetos y tratando de no temblar, preguntó cómo podía arrebatarle a Dios algo que era suyo.

-Debes poseerlo, hijo. Debes obligarlo a aceptarte como su único amo. Debes hacerle rechazar cualquier otra autoridad y después debes matarlo. Si su alma sigue sin ser reclamada, debe seguir vivo. Sólo mátalo y apresa su alma para que no escape-

La daga de plata resplandecía en sus manos casi tan brillante como los ojos verdemarino de Pip. Trazó una línea desde su ombligo hasta su barbilla, viendo cómo apretaba con fuerza los reposabrazos del sillón. reemplazó el filo por sus dedos. Delineó sus labios y Pip notó que sus ojos habían tomado una tonalidad negra. Se arrodilló ante él, abrazándolo por la cintura, posando sus labios en la tersa piel de su vientre, pasando su nariz por sus pezones, su lengua apenas rozando, sus manos quemaban por deshacerse del pantalón del rubio, separar sus piernas y hacerlo gemir hasta que Dios supiera que había perdido esa vez, quebrarlo hasta obligarlo a jurarle lealtad mientras lo cabalgaba enfebrecido.

Pero Damien no deseaba a Pip, por más bello que fuera. Apartó su lengua, recargando su cabeza contra el pecho, escuchando el ritmo de su corazón. Quería romperlo pero no estaba dispuesto a reconstruirlo.No cuando era su único refugio, no cuando era el único lugar donde podía quebrarse con la paz de saberse a salvo. Restregó su rostro en su estómago como un pequeño cachorro pidiendo afecto. Pero Pip estaba petrificado.

-¿Quisieras volver a la tierra?- dijo en un susurro.

-N...no comprendo su pregunta, Señor-

-¿Quisieras volver a la tierra si pudieras? Aunque sólo vayas a padecer, a envejecer y ser traicionado- sin que Damien lo notara, apretó más el abrazo-¿Me darías la espalda si pudieras volver?-

-Señor, yo-

-¿Podrías jurarme lealtad, Pip?¿Podrías realmente ofrecerme tu alma? No por rescatar a una zorra desleal, sino para servirme, sino para pertenecerme-

-Ya le sirvo, Señor- dijo dudoso, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente.

-Pero no me perteneces- exhaló y Pip interpretó aquello como una especie de pedimento para llevarlo a su cama. Sintió cómo el color lo abandonaba.

-Por favor no- suplicó, juntando sus fuerzas para no empujarlo y echar a correr. Afuera de esas paredes sólo acechaban cosas peores. Sintió cómo la rabia le envolvía, incorporándose, tomándolo de los largos cabellos rubios y arrojándolo al piso, para patearle sin medir sus fuerzas ni siquiera cuando sus labios expulsaron hilillos de sangre. Lo tomó de los hombros para estampar la empuñadura de la daga en su mejilla y después clavarla en su costado, extendiendo la hoja hasta chocar con sus costillas. Se incorporó, mirando el pequeño charco de sangre que se formaba en la alfombra y los dolorosos y espantados gemidos del rubio, buscando detener la sangre con sus manos.

-Mereces morir desangrado como una rata por no aceptar mis ofertas- escupió en su rostro y salió de la sala.

Pip no supo que seguía vivo hasta ese momento, que sentía cómo poco a poco sus fuerzas le iban abandonando ¿ Si moría ahí, a dónde más iría?¿ Volvería a la tierra, iría al cielo? ¿Regresaría convertido en uno de esos horribles monstruos? Comenzó a sollozar, rezando en voz baja, pidiendo perdón por sus pecados y rogando misericordia. Sus ojos nublados notaron unos pies pequeños descalzos aproximarse hasta él y un nuevo miedo lo embargó cuando una mano infantil se posó en sus mejillas.

-Estoy bien- intentó ser audible aunque le dolía sólo respirar.

-No lo estás- fue la primera vez que le escuchó hablar. Era el murmullo de un río, tan suave que creyó lo había imaginado. Se acurrucó a su lado y Pip por reflejo y a pesar del frío que iba acalambrando sus músculos, acomodó al niño en su pecho, acercando sus labios a su cabello negro.

Pajarillos de fuego se formaron en el espacio entre sus cuerpos, volando por esa escasa brecha hasta posarse en la herida del rubio, fundiéndose en ella, sellándola pero causando un dolor tan atroz en el adolescente que no pudo reprimir el grito al sentirse incinerado. Le costó varios minutos regular su respiración antes de comprobar que la sangre se había detenido y que el niño lo miraba con una culpa casi hasta las lágrimas.

-Me salvaste- sonrió, abrazándolo- muchas gracias- Damien comenzó a llorar, hundiéndose en su refugio sin ser capaz de decirle lo que realmente había hecho.

Había guardado su alma entre las alas incendiadas de aquellos pájaros.


	25. Caídos de Dios

Hablaban de los castigos como si los conocieran. Del insoportable ardor de los lagos de azufre y sangre, los martirios a los que eran sometidos en las catacumbas ocultas asignadas a cada pecado, al horrible hedor de las cascadas de fuego sobre los cuerpos eternizados. Podía nombrar miles de caricaturas que habían hecho los humanos sobre el Infierno y que habían contribuido en su imaginario colectivo a enriquecerlo. En sus inicios los castigos no eran más que un par de golpes o carbones bajo los pies. No era que los humanos tuvieran mayor grado de depravación, sería algo más allá de lo imposible. Era que sólo un humano podría conocer tan a detalle los mayores de otro humano. Los dolores humanos no tenían relación alguna con los dolores de los que eran como él. Si él hablara de las cosas que le dolían, de las cosas que apilaba en su alma como una colección, muchos, sino todos los humanos se echarían a reír. 

Porque lo que más dolía, su castigo eterno era el recuerdo. 

El tiempo dejaba su sentido fuera de las puertas de oro, él lo había pedido así para hacerlo más llevadero. Aunque a veces era suficiente incluso para él y buscaba con desesperación abandonar bajo cualquier minúscula excusa su dominio. Una guerra podía requerirlo, claro. Alguna mortal con demasiada confianza en ella mismo lo había llamado ¿No sería descortés no recompensarla? Algún reino llevaba demasiado tiempo tambaleante y él debía ir a dar ese último soplo que terminaría de derribarlo, era su deber. Algunas veces, las menos, Dios mismo le llamaba para una plática fraterna sobre una playa perdida. Jugaban al ajedrez o bebían vino viendo las estrellas, recordando cómo habían empezado los tiempos. Satanás nunca recibió su disculpa y con el paso de los siglos dejó de buscarla. Podía comprenderlo, los años, el dolor regalan una sabiduría que la paz nunca alcanzaría a formar. El orden natural del equilibrio así lo dictaba. EL mal no podría surgir de algo tan puro como la concepción de Dios, el mal debía crearse a sí mismo. Él solía ser uno de los arcángeles más puros, uno de los más humildes y luminosos y por eso en él debió recaer ese sacrificio. Renunciar al cielo. Dejarse caer en el acto de fe más terrible y jamás recompensado. Las lenguas de la creación divina lo calumniaron, lo revistieron de una infamia que fue empedrando su corazón hacia los sentimientos más ignominiosos, hacia una locura dentellada que terminó por arrancarle sus alas, pluma por pluma para regar los pecados por el mundo, no como una venganza, sino como una dolorosa e irónica recompensa. Dios le había dado el don de crear a la par que Él. Satán no quería cazar almas, la humanidad le resultba demasiado interesante y aunque los libros y las misas lo volvieran impensable, él también sentía un profundo amor por la Vida. La humanidad no era creación de ninguno de ellos, eso fue otra bifurcación que después fue borrada de los créditos y quizá por eso la Vida se sentía algo más inclinada por él que por Dios. Dios sólo podía crear ángeles. Hermosos según la estética un poco amañada que tomó en la edad media y después no quiso corregir, puros como todo lo que salía de su corazón, con la misión de alabar su nombre y esparcir su Palabra, cantar sus bondades y permanecer inocentes al dolor. Los ángeles guardianes no tenían sentido, los ángeles desconocen el peligro, las amenazas pero nadie tuvo jamás el interés de abrirle los ojos a los humanos respecto a eso. Él a veces les otorgaba un poco de suerte, pero no podía cuidar de todos porque al final, la Tierra había sido pensada como una comunión, como una hija bastarda. Satán había aprendido a fingir que no intervenía, así como Dios hizo lo mismo. Algunas veces cometían indiscreciones de sus deslices en sus conversaciones y ambos celebraban con carcajadas sus fallos. Los humanos necesitaban dos extremos y por eso constantemente los reflejaban como enemigos. Un bien contra un mal porque todavía no habían llegado al punto donde comprendían algo más allá de lo binario. Quizá en unos años alcanzaran a pasar del blanco y negro al gris, y un poco más adelante en toda la otra gama de colores.

Quizá estaba siendo demasiado optimista, pero su fe era lo único que le quedaba.

El tema del que no solían hablar era de Jesús. Satán podía comprenderlo, realmente seguía siendo una victoria ambigüa. Lo mandó, completo en sus dos naturalezas mezcladas, carne y verbo, humano para sufrir, divino para perdonar. Su misión podía ser considerada completa, llevó a la humanidad un discurso de paz y bondad que retumbó hasta en el último rincón de la Tierra. Pero algunos humanos corruptos se encargaron de tergiversar su Nombre e incluso sembrar dudas. Al final Jesús quedó entre los mortales, incapaz de volver por completo al Cielo al haber probado el dolor. Un virus que se transmitiría enseguida entre los ángeles. Fue condenado a vagar entre los mismos mortales que le negaron el regreso al Cielo, pero lejos de corromperse en odio, su naturaleza divina lo obligó a perdonar. Satán algunas veces se enfrentaba a él para darle una función a los humanos y entretenerlos a la par de hacer un guiño a la gloria de Dios y devolver la esperanza a sus corazones. Era lo menos que podía hacer por el hijo de Dios. Alguna vez lo invitó al Infierno y aceptó, disfrutando un poco de las miradas asombradas de las almas de los condenados. Les habían vendido miles de mentiras, no era su culpa que ellos las hubieran comprado una a una. 

-Te luciste con las cascadas de diamantes , me recuerdan un poco a la leche lunar- 

-Eso fue obra mía- dijo con orgullo, acercando la azucarera que Jesús rechazó con amabilidad. Su té simple no se veía tan apetitoso como cualquier manjar que podía ofrecerle, pero respetaba su austeridad- me entusiasmó que aceptaras mi invitación-

-Sabes que disfruto de tu compañía, aunque prefiero los escenarios menos...lúgubres- sonrió, partiendo la hogaza de pan con sus manos, ofreciéndole la mitad a su acompañante. Satán sonrió, viendo lo diminuta que lucía en su mano. Y sin embargo era un acto de generosidad con tanto significado que le estremecía- quizá en otra ocasión puedas ir a mi humilde choza, no es tan magnífica como la tuya, pero el pan donde sea se comparte-

-Me siento extraño de tenerte aquí, no podré mentirte- se limpió la comisura de los labios del vino.

-Lo sé, es extraño sentirme tan a salvo- se carcajeó, limpiándose con la servilleta- siempre ha sido algo doloroso que cuando más clamé el nombre de mi Padre, hayas sido tú quien apareció a rescatarme-

-Tu Padre te ama, estás siempre en sus oraciones y todos los ángeles están obligados a santificar tu Nombre con la misma devoción que a él... Es sólo que tu carne...-

-Lo sé, no estoy lanzando mi voz en su contra, mi corazón ha sido cubierto del bálsamo del perdón. Sólo es que a veces, con el tiempo...- negó con la cabeza, dando un sorbo a su taza de té- Mi Creación fue en su Nombre, un intento de comulgar la naturaleza de la carne y el espíritu, ofrecer un consuelo y una guía para las formas de vida, incluso las más pequeñas. Pero mi Padre nunca contó con la verdadera naturaleza humana, esa ambiguedad entre la creación y la destrucción, la búsqueda constante e inherente a ellos hacia el equilibrio. Mi Padre es inocente, Satán-

-No ha probado el dolor, no ha sido destrozado, Jesús. Esa es la Gloria de su Nombre, la Victoria de Victorias ¿ A qué viene ese tono acusatorio?-

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en crear tu propia progenie? No me refiero a tu nutrido ejérciro de Caídos, ellos han sido creados como tus iguales, deformados por el dolor y la angustia, las torturas innombrables a las que debe ser sometido un ángel para convertirse en...- guardó un silencio respetuoso.

-¿Me estás preguntando por qué no tengo un hijo tal como tu Padre?- comenzó a carcajearse hasta ver la cascada de diamantes que los separaba del resto del Infierno vibrar- Tengo el Don para crear, igual que él, sí. Tengo debilidad por la carne, conozco los placeres mundanos porque mi alma ha sido manchada bajo cualquier signo. Podría procear con cualquier humana si me lo propongo, pero, Jesús. Conozco el dolor. Lo he sentido rasgar aquí- sus garras se clavaron en su pecho, haciendo brotar unas gotas de sangre como lágrimas negras- toda mi estirpe cargaría con él, por los siglos de los siglos. Si tú, siendo una creación Santa, un Regalo del Cielo, fuiste torturado y sometido a actos innombrables ¿Qué reino podría brindarle a mi hijo?-

-Satán- su voz bajó a un tono mucho más íntimo, doloroso y desesperado- son designios divinos-

-¿Qué?- 

-Mi Padre... ÉL cree que el fallo estuvo en mi Naturaleza santificada, en mi falta de conocimiento de los horrores humanos. En cambio tú podrías crear a un soldado más fuerte-

-¿Quiere que condene a un inocente sólo para enmendar un error que ocurrió hace miles de años, que probablemente los humanos ya habrán olvidado?-

-Siendo tu hijo, en realidad no sería un inocente- 

Las palabras de Jesús se quedaron atrapadas en las cascadas de diamantes durante muchos años, siendo sólo un constante e inútil recordatorio de lo macabra que podía llegar a ser la inocencia. Evitaba ese lugar cada que podía, temeroso. Porque sin duda algunas veces su alma comenzaba a flaquear por la soledad que le embargaba, el cansancio y los recuerdos del Paraíso Perdido. Satanás tenía a sus demonios, creados con su propio barro, hechos a su imagen y semejanza. Colmados de su misma rabia y rencor sin realmente a nadie a quien dirigirlas. No podía culpar a Jesús por ser otro triste peón de Dios y por el contrario, agradecía su tacto. Al final, no tenía caso huir, debía actuar antes que esa tarea le fuese asignada a otro Caído con menos...Piedad.

Se encargó de mantener en secreto la identidad de la madre, no iba a a encadenarla al título de " La madre de" le daría la oportunidad de ser quizá una poeta o una vagabunda, pero jamás obligarla a estar en la Historia a la fuerza. Eligió a una mujer muy joven para que nadie la juzgara cuando él, tomando la forma de un hombre adinerado y generoso, pero casado, le obligara a entregarle al producto de sus aventuras a cambio de una generosa cantidad de dinero por su silencio. Le retumbaba muy profundo cuando la espiaba por las noches, viéndola llorar ante la leche aglutinada inútilmente en sus pechos. Hubiera sido una madre amorosa,sin duda. Llegó al Infierno después del parto, envuelto en una nube de tizne que usaba para ocultarse de sus iguales, iba a mantenerlo en secreto mientras pudiera.

El secreto más hermoso que podía haber en el mundo. Era un niño precioso, con la misma piel tostada de su madre, con la vulnerabilidad humana en cada poro y cada pliegue suave. Deseó alguna vez haber tenido una forma humana para poder adoptarla en ese momento. Pero el bebé balbuceaba sin temor, sin asco ni rechazo al sentirlo acunarle en su mano, su dedo acariciando su barriguita para hacerle reír. Era su hijo, el bebé parecía comprenderlo, buscando en su amplio pecho de bestia el latido de su corazón para acoplar el suyo propio a su ritmo. Se había preparado con una especie de miel que le ofrecieron las brujas para nutrirlo, preparada a base de plantas y pequeños animales. No era leche materna en sabor ni en nutrientes, pero era todo lo que podía conseguir. El bebé no parecía importarle, más pendiente de las estrellas que Satán había robado para colgar sobre su cuna cuando necesitaba dormir. El color rojo de sus ojos era lo único que le podían hablar de su doble Naturaleza. Porque Satán había guardado muy profundo dentro suyo el nombre que planeaba darle a su descendiente para no obligarle a tomar un alma todavía. Al menos hasta que pudiera alimentarse por sí mismo, pensaba, dejando que la ternura lo envenenara al verlo intentar tocar su rostro, balbuceando. Inocente.

Si Dios pudiera sentir la ternura en su pecho, la humilde alegría al ver al bebé gatear en el suelo de mármol, las verdaderas sonrisas que le producían sus intentos de hablar en su lenguaje, no le habría encargado ofrecer a su hijo a los hombres. No le habría siquiera insinuado que se colaría entre los humanos no como el Mesías sino como el enemigo. No si hubiera visto la emoción con que latía su corazón cuando el bebé encontraba su parte favorita dónde acurrucarse como si Satán fuera un enorme campo y él fuera un conejito buscando un remanso para descansar. 

No habría mandado a Jesús cuando las lenguas se soltaron sobre su encierro y fue fácil averigüar por qué, para interrumpir y deshacer su trgua que Él mismo había creado, aunque sin esa intención. Lo vio disculparse con esa mirada antes de acercarse a la cuna donde dormía y lo supo pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Tu nombre es Damien- 

Su destino fue sellado.

Una vez que fue descubierto, debió renunciar a las actitudes amorosas, no cabían en el Infierno palabras como " ternura" o " paciencia" y Damien debía ser forjado como el hierro. Resistente y frío a fuerza de golpes. Debía mantener además el espíritu en sus iguales al nombrar a Damien como el sucesor de la oscuridad, el emisario de las plagas nuevas y el regreso de las viejas. Apagaría la tierra como venganza por haberlos expulsado, juraba y Damien absorbía ese discurso en otro amamantamiento para hacerlo crecer. Desde que aprendió a caminar, le relató sobre el Cielo. El sueño perfecto que lo envolvía, el maná goteando de árboles de nubes y las maravillas. Le contó sobre los ángeles, esas criaturas hechas sólo para la piedad, la dulzura, la belleza y la inocencia. Eran corpóreas por un simple soplo de nubes, no por una serie de tejidos como él.Estaban creados sólo para alabar a Dios, sin nada más en su alma. 

Le habló de cómo quebrar a un ángel, a una criatura que no fue hecha para el dolor ni la maldad, que eran puro espíritu. Le habló del hambre, del frío, de la violencia y el sometimiento. Los humanos podían sufrir indudablemente, pero sus cuerpos eran su límite y esa era su protección. Ellos, los ángeles, podían sufrir hasta enloquecer y seguirían sufriendo de formas cada vez más retorcidas. Todos acababan volviéndose demonios rápido con tal de no seguir soportando ningún tormento. Pero cuando estos cesaban, venían los recuerdos del Paraíso y la desgarradora negación eterna. Era su deber mantener el equilibrio, le dijo a Damien buscando calmar sus temblores, ellos no eran los malos ni los buenos, sólo criaturas cumpliendo su deber. 

Si lo querían o no, era algo que dejó de importar hacía siglos. 

Damien tenía una parte humana, eso lo salvaría, le aseguró. Algún día moriría y su alma se evaporaría para siempre si hacía bien su trabajo. Eso o sería obligado a vagar como Jesús si fallaba, atizaba para obligar a Damien a no fallar, aunque no estaba muy seguro todavía de cuál era su papel en el mundo y Jesús seguía demasiado avergonzado para ir a visitarlo y resolver sus dudas. Tomó a Damien en brazos después que su mensajero volviera con una respuesta cuando citó a Dios en la playa que acostumbraban. 

-Es un niño- señaló lo obvio, al pequeño que se ocultaba tras su pierna, demasiado normal en su ropa negra y cabellos desordenados- ¡Tiene piernas!-

-Es humano en su carne- dijo con suavidad, acariciando ocultamente la cabeza de Damien para calmarlo.

-Ven aquí, pequeño-lo llamó Dios. Satán miró a su padre con duda y él, con una sinrisa resignada le indicó que fuera. Inclinándose para quedar a su altura para que sólo él lo escuchara- atrás de esas rocas, pasando la arena , hay una cabaña abandonada donde se están ocultando unos huérfanos ¿Me harías favor de llevarles un poco de comida y cobijo? La noche es muy fría aquí- Damien recibió la comida y las sábanas, caminando con la espalda recta para no tirar nada- estás haciendo a una criatura muy obediente. No sabe distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo todavía, sólo obedece-

-Hoy estás menos avispado que de costumbre, haciendo señalizaciones tan obvias- se carcajeó, apareciendo ante ellos la mesa con el ajedrez. Miró de reojo a Damien ser abrazado por un bonito niño rubio con un traje rojo al ofrecerle la comida. Agradecía al menos que Damien jamás entendería realmente lo que significaba ser un Caído.


	26. Sanguinosa Vendetta

El mundo se veía más colorido a través del cristal cortado de su copa.El vino espumoso ponía una película verdeamarilla a la cara de Craig, quien reía ante sus ocurrencias mientras llenaba su propia copa, sin perder la sonrisa suave. Tweek dejó su copa de vuelta en la mesa, sobre el hermoso y elegante mantel negro que complementaba el decorado. Elegante porcelana blanca colmada de deliciosos aperitivos, en medio el plato fuerte que su novio-casi-esposo como le gustaba autodenominarse, había mantenido en secreto, los dos postres escurriendo sus mieles. Buscó tímidamente la mano de Craig, cuidando no chocar con la botella en medio de ambos. El pelinegro terminó de acortar la distancia, tomándole la mano y besándole.

-Sé que hemos tenido problemas- su voz era tan profunda como sus deseos, varonil y calmada pero sincera-por eso pensé que una cena podía arreglar las cosas- volvió a besar los blancos dedos del rubio, recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio.

-No necesitas ponerte celoso, amor. Sabes que mi corazón está firmado con tu nombre-acarició su mejilla y apartó la mano, frotándolas entre sí viendo con ilusión la cacerola blanca sobre la base de metal-Muero por saber qué preparaste- Craig sonrió con orgullo, quitando la tapa, dejando que el vapor llevara a la nariz de Tweek las notas picantes de la pimienta y el ajo, otras frescas como albahaca y por supuesto el aroma de la carne. El pelinegro se levantó, se arremangó la camisa blanca y tomó los utensilios para cortar un trozo y ponerlo en el plato de Tweek, dejando que el cucharón vertiera una generosa porción de jugo. Se relamió los labios, mirando curioso sin embargo cómo Craig optaba por uno de los dos platos más pequeños, los del postre. Parecían peras al horno pero más pequeñas y con una consistencia menos pastosa. El amíbar que rebosaban les restaba uniformidad.

-En la mañana fui al dentista a que me ajustara los frenillos y no creo poder comer algo tan duro - se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros- un hombre de treinta años con frenillos ¿Qué tan ridículo es eso?- negó con la cabeza, dando otro sorbo a su vino.

-Yo creo que te ves adorable- concedió el rubio, pasando el cuchillo de plata sobre el trozo de carne, tomándola con el tenedor y poniéndola entre sus labios. Craig observaba con impaciencia el veredicto. Un pequeño gemido y la velocidad con que cortó otro trozo fue suficiente para saberlo. Sonrió con suficiencia, viendo aquél líquido rojizo, tan parecido a la sangre, manchar sus labios.

Habían sido unos meses difíciles para ambos desde que a Tweek le ascendieron en el trabajo y comenzó a pasar menos tiempo en casa. No era que Craig estuviera mucho tiempo tampoco, pero esas escasas horas en las que coincidían se habían visto incluso más reducidas. La estabilidad que tanto les había costado lograr en esos largos años de relación comenzaba a pender de un hilo. Hilo que se adelgazó cuando apareció esa sonriente chica castaña. Al principio no le tomó importancia, sólo era una compañera de trabajo con la que había formado una buena relación y nada más. Una chica con un cabello muy largo y cuidado.Una mujer con un cuerpo muy lindo. Cuando dejó de ser "ella" y pasó a ser " Lola" las alarmas en la cabeza de Craig se encendieron de golpe. Cuando lo descubrió abandonando su cama a plena madrugada para contestarle las llamadas, saliendo al balcón para no ser escuchado todo se fue al carajo. Comenzaron las peleas, los constantes azotones de puerta y los " estoy contando hasta cien para no partirte la cara" que los dejaba a ambos al borde de tomar sus cosas y largarse. Tweek, dolido por su desconfianza. Craig, ofendido por no aceptar el engaño. La culminación de aquél vodevil fue la noche anterior, cuando Craig decidió poner unos puntos en claro, y pidiendo salir unas horas antes fue a recogerlo al trabajo, sólo para encontrarse frente a frente con la famosa Lola, viéndola tomada del brazo del rubio. Su novio le sonrió, soltándose del agarre y acercándose a él. Craig se sintió más relajado al ser besado frente a ella.

Pero Lola...

Se acercó a la pareja y comenzó a insultar a Tweek, recriminándole no haberle dicho que era un " rarito" Craig le pidió que se calmara y ella lo abofeteó, corriendo enfurecida hasta perderse. Volvieron a casa juntos. Tuvieron glorioso sexo de reconciliación hasta acabar rendidos. Craig durmió un poco más, recuperando el sueño de todas las noches en vela que pasó. Se quedó en casa, aprovechando que había pedido el día en el trabajo por su cita con el dentista, y una vez que se recuperó de la anestesia, pasó la tarde preparando una sorpresa para Tweek.Sus gestos infantiles hacían más sincera su satisfacción ante el sabor de la carne. Craig sonrió una vez más, dándole otro trago a su copa y partiendo con la cucharilla la masa rosada-blanquecina del postre, sin perder de vista la sonrisa de Tweek.

Sí, había perdido la cabeza, pero es que amaba tanto al rubio que la sola idea de perderlo, de no ser suficiente para mantenerlo a su lado, le aterraba hasta la locura. Podía comprender a cualquiera que se enamorara de él. Era hermoso, delgado y alargado como una pintura de Modigliani, con un rostro igual de melancólico y sombrío.Dulce, angelical, afable.Un poco nervioso, sí, pero con un alma tan pura y valerosa que era imposible no doblarse ante él. Agradecía estar a su lado y aunque no lo quiso externar, cuando Tweek le comunicó que Lola había pedido su periodo vacacional, miles de fuegos artificiales estallaron en su interior.

Aunque de alguna manera, Craig ya lo sabía.

-Estuvo deliciosa, cariño, eres el mejor cocinero del mundo- se limpió las comisuras de los labios y después se inclinó para besarlo fugazmente- quizá más al rato te compense en la cama- le guiñó un ojo, juguetón, tomando el otro platito , recogiendo una cucharada del almíbar.

-Es una coincidencia increíble que hayas decidido traer un postre tan elegante a casa, bebé- dijo Craig mientras paladeaba, tratando de reconocer el sabor. ¿Umami, dulce?...Extraño. Podía distinguir el vino rojo y por supuesto el azúcar pero había algo más-¿ Qué es?- la risilla traviesa de Tweek lo intrigó más, su mirada insinuante le hizo sonreír con duda, tomando otro bocado, tratando de identificar esa contextura entre gelatinosa y plástica. No eran peras, no eran manzanas. Tweek clavó sus ojos en él con una sonrisa más torcida que las anteriores.

-Es el sabor de la venganza, amor-

Craig tragó saliva después de unos segundos de verlo mantener esa postura burlona y oscura. Fijó sus ojos en la masa blanquecina y removió con la cuchara, tratando de encontrar quizá alguna especie de veneno. La risa de Tweek le sobresaltó.

-Jamás te haría daño,Craig, eso lo sabes perfectamente- mordió , mirándole- muy por el contrario. Yo mataría por protegerte-

-Tweek...¿Qué?- dejó caer la cuchara sobre el plato con un sonido agudo-¿Qué me diste?-

-Mi amado gorrioncito, no seas tan asustadizo-negó con la cabeza, lamiéndose los labios- Yo sabía que hoy debías ir al dentista, creo que olvidaste que fui yo mismo quien te la programó. Sé que la anestesia siempre te deja asueñado. Profundamente asueñado. Apenas comprendo cómo lograste llegar a casa.Pero entraste y ni siquiera me viste en la cocina, ni siquiera viste el charco de sangre que pisaste cuando llegaste al dormitorio. Sólo te dejaste caer. Te quité los zapatos, amor, te arropé y te dejé dormir-

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-¿Quién se creyó esa zorra para ponerte sus putas manos encima?- dejó salir con odio, apretando los dientes y arrugando la nariz- pudimos haber sido buenos amigo, Craig.Te juro que sí. Pero no después de que se atreviera a abofetearte- Craig sentía cómo toda la habitación daba vueltas, su estómago incluído. Las piernas le pesaban demasiado para moverse.

-¿Qué hiciste?-repitió con un hilo de voz.

-¿Recuerdas un libro de cuentos gitanos que solíamos leer cuando éramos niños? Había uno en especial que te aterraba. Era de una gitana que descubre a una mujer rica queriendo acusar a su marido de violación porque la desairó¿Recuerdas? El hombre va a prisión un tiempo y...bueno. Al final logra salir y su esposa lo recibe en su casa con un increíble banquete, pero lo más delicioso según el cuento, fue el postre. Su esposa le había servido los pechos de la mujer rica en azúcar y canela como obsequio por haberlo soportado tan bien-

-Tú...-

-Sí- sentenció, masticando con rabia y tragando- Estoy seguro que no quieres saber los detalles, pero te aseguro que no fue sencillo. Convencerla de venir, asfixiarla sin hacer ruido . Quemar todo el maldito cuerpo después de cortarle los pechos parecía ser lo más difícil, pero ¿ Alguna vez has limpiado la grasa de un pecho? Lo hacen parecer tan fácil en los libros- resopló- después limpiar todo el desastre rogando que no te despertaras antes de que pudiera salir y volver como si realmente hubiera ido al trabajo para que no sospecharas. Fue mucho trabajo, dame algo de crédito-

Diez segundos y Tweek sólo seguía ahí, pestañeando, a la espera de una reacción del otro, que respiraba con menor pesadez a medida que sus ojos se movían como si estuvera analizando los hechos. Observó con mayor detenimiento el amasijo en su cuchara antes de darle otro bocado.

-Debo reconocer que sabe delicioso-

Tweek le sonrió, buscando su mano sobre la mesa.


	27. Exhibicionismo

Podía fingir que no notaba su mirada sobre él pero Craig juraba que aquello no era un accidente. Eran detalles tan delicados que sólo podían haber sido provocados.Era imposible que su pantalón se hubiera roto por sí solo JUSTO bajo su glúteo derecho donde tenía un lunar que guardaba como secreto.Que precisamente su camisa haya perdido el botón que cubría su pezón derecho, el que recibió las mordidas más salvajes y mutó de ese rosa pálido a un púrpura majestuoso. Que ese desgarre en línea apenas insinuando su muslo haya sido sólo por el desgaste natural de la tela. Que Tweek buscara el mejor ángulo para exhibir esas accidentales invitaciones sin interrumpir su plática con Clyde. Sin necesidad de mostrar más que lo elemental, dejando que su mente recreara las escenas faltantes de su obra de arte favorita, activando su imaginación en todas direcciones sin que nadie más comprendiera su repentino cruce de piernas al ver a su novio inclinarse un poco más sobre la banca, riendo, abriendo un glorioso milímetro más la brecha de su pantalón. Un milímetro que le dejó entrever el casi transparente encaje azul de su ropa interior. Era demasiado, estaba jugando malditamente sucio. Casi pateó la banca cuando se enredó con ella por la rapidez con que se incorporó. Se sonrojó levemente al sentir la mirada de su compañera sobre su bastante obvia erección pero estaba respondiendo a un estímulo demandante, casi corriendo para tomar del brazo a Tweek sin mirar a Clyde. Escuchó la risa traviesa de Tweek como una confesión de sus actos.

Rogaba que los baños estuvieran vacíos porque Dios sabía que le iba a importar una mierda si alguien los miraba, no se iba a detener.


	28. Harem play party

Era cierto que los sentidos se agudizan cuando uno de ellos es restringido.Escuchaba con claridad los pasos que daban , más adentro las puertas al abrirse los sonidos callados de quienes no quieren ser detectados. Su nariz aspiraba el aroma del ¿ Almizcle? No era tan entrenado en diferenciar aromas pero podía sentir las notas ligeramente químicas, algo más animal quizá que calentaba su cuerpo a medida que entraba por sus fosas. sus palmas humedeciéndose también por la expectativa. La mano rodeando su cintura lo tomó de la suya, doblándole para que se sentara y Pete sintió el tacto del terciopelo acojinado. La respiración se le volvía irregular a pesar de haberse prometido no darle el gusto a Mike de verlo afectarse por su "sorpresa de aniversario"

Tan predecible a veces que podía intuirse en un restaurante de esos caros que sólo alguien con su posición económica ( la de su familia, en realidad) podía permitirse. Eso le daría sentido a haberle pedido vestirse de estricta etiqueta y todo el tiempo que invirtió en arreglarlo él mismo. No le permitió quejarse por la forma en que lo había maquillado sólo le vendó los ojos y lo obligó a subirse al auto sin hacer preguntas. A lo largo de su año de relación, Pete ya se había acostumbrado a aquellas situaciones tan...mundanas como salir a cenar pizza, al cine y a veces sólo a tomar helado en el parque. Soportar la lengua afilada de sus amigos ya era suficiente como para también desgastarse peleando con Mike. Porque él aceptó el paquete completo cuando cedió al juego de ser perseguido y aceptó las intenciones del chico vampiro. A veces se arrepentía pero otras, como cuando no podía dormir por la ansiedad y él sin decir nada lo acunaba en su pecho o cuando siempre disimuladamente dejaba que escogiera la película , en completo secretismo agradecía tenerlo.Se daba asco a sí mismo, pero también estaba perdido por la ingenua rebeldía que era su esencia.

-Te voy a quitar la venda- aunque sus manos se cerraron con firmeza en ese trozo de tela, su voz estaba imperceptiblemente temblorosa. Oh, Mierda ¿ Acaso iría a pedirle matrimonio? ¡Si apenas tenían diecisiete! Era demasiado cursi para que pudiera soportarlo- Por favor, sólo no pierdas de mente que esto se trata de nosotros ¿ Sí? Si hago esto es porque confío ciegamente en ti, porque sé que... Porque quiero que entres por completo en mi mundo, no te quiero guardar ningún secreto pero si no te sientes cómodo sólo dilo -

Le costó más acostumbrarse a la luz que prestarle atención a sus palabras, al enfocarla por completo, notó que estaban en un departamento pequeño pero perfectamente amueblado al estilo victoriano. Terciopelo, negro, rojo. Velas, incienso. Una mesa en el centro con varias botellas de vino y copas de cristal cortado. Las velas iluminaban el centro pero a los lados, en las cortinas que parecían telones de teatro, las sombras parecían estar guardando un secreto mayor. Miró el trono en el que estaba sentado, sino era d eoro al menos el metal era de un reluciente amarillo cubierto por un acolchado rojo. Había otro asiento igual a su lado pero con motivos de flores de lis y botones de oro, un poco más grande. Entonces por fin miró a Mike. Su cabello estaba elegantemente sujeto en una coleta, despejando su rostro maquillado con una precisión profesional, resaltando sus facciones naturalmente bellas, los ojos remarcados de verde oliva contrastando con sus lentillas rojas que hacían más grandes sus iris. Sus labios definidos por un negro más aperlado que mate, como húmedos, engrosándolos. La camisa blanca que había escogido iba abierta pero el chaleco verde botella cubría su pecho. Los pantalones ceñidos cortados por las botas altas alargaban sus piernas. Sin duda era un hombre muy bello y para mala suerte de sus hormonas, era perfectamente capaz de exprimirla en cada mínimo detalle. Porque incluso ese colgante de murciélago rozando el inicio del chaleco, o el arete a juego que se enroscaba en su oreja derecha cumplían su papel. Tragó saliva, sin saber qué debía preguntar primero.

-Eres mi Rey, Pete, mi igual. Tú me haz permitido codearme con tu gente y en pago yo te permitiré hacerlo con la mía. Si tú eres mi Rey, también eres su Monarca- en cualquier otra ocasión se hubiera burlado de su forma grandilocuente de hablar. Lo vio tronar los dedos y las cortinas se movieron.

Uno, dos, tres,cuatro...Los vio alinearse en silencio, con la cabeza agachada. Apenas unos oscuros delicados velos vaporosos cubrían su cuerpo sin ocultarlo. Eran diez chicos en total, reconoció a cada uno como parte del séquito de Mike quien se había quedado a su lado pero de pie, pendiente de sus reacciones. Porque odiaba admitir que esta vez realmente lo había dejado sin palabras ni pistas de lo que aquello significaba. Lo miró con la duda apremiando.

-Ellos están dispuestos a servirte en  _ todo _ lo que necesites. Este es mi regalo de aniversario, Pete. Un reino para ti- volvió a chasquear los dedos y los chicos levantaron el rostro, mirando con tímidas sonrisas a ambos hombres- no quiero extralimitarte por ser tu primera vez en esto, escoge sólo a tres-

\- ¿Qué jodida mierda es esta? ¿Es alguna de tus estupideces vampíricas? -

-Mi dulce Pete- acarició su mejilla con una sonrisa ladeada que pocas veces aparecía en su rostro- siempre quisiste saber por qué tanto misterio en las reuniones secretas y por qué dejé de asistir a ellas cuando comenzamos nuestra relación. Quizá creas que sólo somos niños tontos e inocentes, pero también tenemos nuestro propio lado oscuro-

Se permitió mirar a los chicos con sus maquillajes de fantasía que les hacían lucir como un cuento, idílicos y fugaces. Hermosas criaturas místicas abriéndose a sus deseos, dispuestas a él, rozando los límites de la obsesión por la juventud eterna y la ilegalidad. No acababa de comprender lo que le estaba ofreciendo y no porque su intelecto no alcanzara. Era la sorpresa queriendo censurar sus pensamientos, queriendo marcar aquello como irreal e imposible simplemente. Quizá el aroma en el aire era una especie de droga y lo estaba alucinando todo.

En ese caso no perdería nada por intentarlo.

Se incorporó con lentitud felina, midiendo, recorriendo de punta a punta cada uno de ellos que sonreían suavemente, en pose sumisa pero seductora. Todos eran como modelos de revista, preciosas flores de un jardín prohibido. No quería elegir, no sabría cómo hacerlo. No cuando su avaricia ansiaba cada una de esas pieles. Dio un paso hacia atrás, recargando su cuerpo contra el de su novio, ladeando la cabeza y cruzando los brazos como un niño mimado mientras Mike rodeaba su cintura.

-Escoge tú, tú eres el que los conoce- no había reclamo ni acusación en su voz aparentemente desganada, pero el brillo en sus ojos chocolate hablaban de la real excitación que golpeaba en su pecho, haciendo que Mike suspirara con alivio.

De todas las personas, sabía que Pete era de las pocas que jamás se escandalizaría por sus " costumbres" por los juegos que acostumbrara. Por todos los que estuvieron primero que él.Ninguno fue el primero del otro pero era un tema que realmente no tocaban y no por pudor sino por respeto a su intimidad. Pero Mike quería hacerle parte de eso, quería que supiera que él también era capaz de cosas inmorales, de ganarse un pequeño lugar en el infierno. Y quería que Pete estuviera igual de dispuesto que él a gobernarlo. Se aclaró la garganta, enderezó su espalda y con firmeza señaló a tres de ellos. Los demás se miraron entre sí desilusionados pero sin decir palabra, volvieron por el pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Más seguro, tomó a Pete de la mano y le ayudó a sentarse de nuevo, haciéndolo él también esta vez.

-Ellos van a complacerte- les hizo una seña para que se acercaran, quitándose primero esa única prenda. Uno de ellos, rubio y con ojos celestes, delgado, se aproximó a sentarse en sus piernas sin decir nada, rodeando su cuello con una sonrisa servicial- no temas ser un déspota, recuerda que eres su Monarca-

Los labios rosados del rubio sabían a dulce, sus manos en su cuello le hacían profundizar el beso, rozando su lengua con la otra, mordiendo, rozando esa desnudez desconocida, acomodándolo mejor sobre sus piernas para que el tacto se hiciera más cercano. Otro de ellos, pelirrojo y menos delgado, se arrodilló a sus pies, acariciando sus piernas, besando con suavidad sus pantorrillas. El tercero se aventuró al regazo de Mike, quien lejos de rechazarlo, comenzó a besarlo con ganas. El rubio se puso de pie para quitarle la camisa, ayudado por el otro , masajeando su pecho, besando la piel expuesta mientras ambos se arrodillaban y se coordinaban para deshacerse del cinturón. Pete soltó un gemido cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a lamer sus pezones, sujetando con fuerza sus cabellos. Tomando los cabellos rubios con la misma fuerza para que lamiera sobre la ropa interior, abriendo las piernas todo lo que el trono le permitía. No podía ver, pero escuchaba los besos húmedos entre Mike y el otro chico, pudo ver su camisa blanca colgar del brazo del asiento. Pero después sólo pudo cerrar los ojos al sentir la lengua rozando su pene. El pelirrojo se arrodilló de nuevo, lamiendo las partes que la lengua del rubio no envolvían. Pete echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo cada descarga eléctrica , sujetando ambas cabelleras, jalándolas contra él, ansioso por sentir la boca de cualquiera envolverlo por completo mientras la otra regaba besos por sus muslos, por sus testículos. Necesitaba concentrarse en algo más para no venirse en ese momento. Giró la cabeza, jalando con la mano al chico sobre Mike, haciendo que pasara sus manos por su pecho , atrayendo su boca a sus pezones.

-Eres un avaro- protestó Mike resintiendo el frío sin la piel ajena. Perdido en la escena de ver a su novio así de entregado al placer. Amaba ese lado descarado y egoísta, amaba ver su rostro enrojecido, los gemidos que iban subiendo de tono a medida que las bocas en su entrepierna iban aumentando el ritmo, que los labios sobre su pecho iban aventurándose a ejercer más presión hasta manchar el blanco de su piel con rojizos centelleos. Pete era un pecado capital por sí mismo. Era más erótico que cualquier experiencia pasada, más...sucio. Más oscuro. Veía cómo lo desnudaban, cómo marcaban esa piel que él amaba y en realidad se sorprendió a sí mismo ansioso en lugar de celoso. Debió meditarlo concienzudamente antes de llevarlo a cabo. Pete le había mostrado facetas que no conocía de sí mismo, lo increíblemente inseguro y posesivo que podía llegar a ser. Lo irracional que le volvía ver a cualquier otra persona acercarse a él, porque de ser posible, Mike no dudaría a veces en robarle al mundo a Pete por completo par hacerlo suyo, suyo, suyo.

Porque incluso en ese momento, siendo recorrido por otras manos, sabía que le pertenecía. Con su cabeza ladeada, mirándolo fijamente, mordíendose a propósito los labios, subiendo el tono de sus gemidos hasta lo obsceno. Llevó su mano a su entrepierna para masturbarse, sabiendo que ese espectáculo no duraría más en la realidad que lo que quedaría grabado en su mente. Los profundos ojos achocolatados miraron sin disimulo la erección de su novio y cómo su mano subía y bajaba. Llevó sus dedos a su boca, lamiendo y Mike gruñó, aumentando el ritmo.

-Mi señor- dijo con timidez el pelirrojo, limpiándose el hilo de líquido preseminal y saliva de los labios, sin mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Puedo servirle de otra manera?- Pete rió con burla, gozando esa postura de Monarca como si realmente hubiera nacido bajo ese signo de realeza. Apartó las manos y se incorporó, sujetando su cabello para que un poco de aire le refrescara, caminando hacia el regazo de su novio. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando quiso besarlo.

-¿Y los condones?- preguntó sin más y Mike tembló un dedo en dirección a la mesa. Le hizo una seña al pelirrojo para que fuera por ellos. Le extendió la mano y un sobre plateado fue puesto en su mano. Abrió la envoltura metálica y antes de sacarlo, midió con su mano la erección de Mike- qué duro está su Alteza- qué tono tan ácido , tan venenoso. Desenrrolló el látex sobre su pene, escupiendo sobre él para lubricarlo. Antes de ponerse de espaldas a él, le dedicó una mirada mordaz y altiva. Sí, Mike estaba completamente consciente que él también era parte de la servidumbre si se trataba de Pete, pero amaba que se lo recordara. Se apoyó de los reposabrazos para que no entrara de una sola, sino en un pausado tormento. Sintiendo las paredes contraerse, su miembro palpitando por el contacto. Lo tomó de la cintura para ayudarlo a controlar su peso hasta que por fin pudo sentir que estaba por completo dentro de él. Su sangre rogaba por moverse, por reconocer esa carne palpitando, abierta para él, quemándole. Pero Pete, en completo control de sus propios instintos, se dio el tiempo de abrir otro envoltorio y desenrollarlo sobre su propio pene, tomando al pelirrojo de la cintura , ayudándolo a abrir las piernas a cada lado de las suyas, posando sus brazos en el respaldo del trono para guardar el equilibrio cuando lo tomó de las caderas para irse abriendo paso en él. Pete gimió más agudo ante la doble estimulación, calmando sus nervios antes de comenzar a moverse para entrar y dejar que Mike entrara también. Él estaba marcando el ritmo, él estaba marcando qué tanto sus muslos chocaban contra los de Mike para que se enterrara más mientras dejaba que sus uñas se marcaran en las caderas del pelirrojo. El rubio se aproximó para besarlo, dejando que cada maldición y exhalación fuera recibida en su boca, mientras el otro chico hacía lo mismo con Mike.

Eran un revoltijo de cuerpos, de sudores mezclados, de pieles arañadas y mordidas. Pete mordió la lengua del rubio cuando sintió el orgasmo, sabiendo por la rápida desesperación con la que Mike lo penetraba que a él tampoco le faltaba mucho. Sintió su frente pegarse a su hombro, su aliento alterado mojar su espalda.

-Feliz aniversario- susurró, besando con dulzura su brazo. Pete rió bajito, acariciando su muslo.

-Espero que no estés cansado, niño bonito. Todavía nos faltan esos dos-


	29. Asfixia

Todo era acerca de control. Sus caderas presionando sobre las suyas. Sus piernas restringiendo las suyas. Su peso sobre el suyo. Su calor quemando. Qué manera de hacerlo libre, de haberlo roto. Sujetó su cintura para equilibrarse mejor antes de volver a dejarse caer. Fue subiendo su mano por el vientre trabajado, cubierto de pecas y mordidas que eran obra suya. Hasta su pecho para encontrar otro punto de apoyo y otro ritmo más intenso, los bordes afilados de sus caderas se clavaban en su trasero pero valía por ser alcanzado más y mejor en ese punto que lo hacía ver todo nublado.

El héroe ante el villano. Si su aliento alcanzara a algo más que los agudos gemidos, hubiera hecho un mal chiste al respecto. Si se tratara verdaderamente y exclusivamente de control. De dominarse y humillarse. Pero todo era posible sólo porque había algo más fuerte soportando a ambos en cada encuentro, en cada beso que fue subiendo hasta que al final terminaron enredados uno en el otro. Porque Butters quería creer en todo lo que Kenny le decía, en la forma en que sus palabras construían una imagen de él que jamás nadie hubiera pintado. No, no quería creerlo. Quería afirmarlo.

Las puntas de sus dedos fueron escalando por su pecho agitado, cosquilleando en su cuello antes de cerrarse en él. Notó la sorpresa brevísima antes del destello enloquecido de una fantasía no confesada. Butters se inclinó un poco más, haciendo que los muslos de Kenny se doblaran para recargar ahí su espalda, buscando un ángulo más profundo. Más rápido. Cerró sus dedos , sintiendo los músculos de su garganta queriendo librarse. Sintiendo las manos de Kenny abandonar sus caderas para extenderse a los lados de su cabeza, sumiso.

Sabía que no iba a lastimarlo. Confiaba en él. Era capaz de destruirlo pero no lo haría y por eso estaba entregado a él con los ojos cerrados. Porque Kenny no mentía al decirle lo confiable y capaz que lo sabía. Cerró más los dedos, escuchando el aire negado a los pulmones atorarse, viendo la sombra rojiza en sus mejillas. Su pecho vibrando por el agotamiento. Más rápido, más deprisa. Conocía tan bien su cuerpo que sabía que no le faltaba mucho. Lo soltó sólo segundos antes del orgasmo, viendo unas lágrimas confundidas inundar sus ojos.

-Lo lamento, yo- se recostó a su lado, secando con la orilla de la sábana sus ojos, mirándolo con culpa. Kenny negó, todavía intentando regularse- no quise excederme, lo lamento. No quería lastimarte-

\- Lo sé, es sólo que no lo esperaba- se repegó a su pecho, buscando el tacto conciliador que sólo las manos de ese chico daban- creo que nunca había tenido un orgasmo así, pensé que estaba muriendo- confesó con simpleza- me siento afortunado por conocer ese lado malo tuyo, conejito-

Butters sonrió con dulzura, acariciando su cabello antes de besar las marcas rojizas en su cuello.


	30. Cross

No podía pensar en la ropa respecto al género. Ese tabú había sido roto mucho tiempo atrás con las camisas de holanes y el maquillaje. No se sentía incómodo, sólo...raro. No había genéro en la ropa y maquillaje pero sí un excitante juego estético que permitía ser alguien completamente diferente con tan poco. Puso la mano en su mentón, falsamente afilado por el contour. Los labios de alguna manera definidos por el carmín. Incluso la nariz ahora lucía casi refinada. La peluca negra de rizos no era muy diferente a su cabello natural, pero sí mucho más larga y brillante. Las puntas rozaban la capa negra que cubría su cuerpo. 

Estaba ansioso porque Henrietta quitara esa sonrisa afilada de toturadora innata y comenzara a desabotonar la capa. Sentía sus senos rozarle la espalda, su aliento un poco más abajo del cuello. Su cuerpo estaba tan dominado por ella que sólo eso bastaba para que su respiración se alterara. Pero Michael era disciplinado y apegado a los protocolos sobre todo cuando se trataba de ella. Ahí era donde perdía todo su dominio, ahí donde ella pisaba para que él lamiera. Pestañeó un par de veces, disfrutando la sensación del peso extra de las pestañas falsas aleteando, dándole una profundidad artística a sus ojos. La capa ya estaba en el piso pero Michael seguía sin poder reaccionar ante lo que veía.

El ahumado negro de las medias cubriendo hasta sus muslos, sujetadas por un liguero rojo de encaje abrazado a sus caderas que cubría lo suficiente su entrepierna para poner en duda el ligero bulto que se formaba en medio. El teddy de malla sujeto hasta su cuello, escotado en V y cruzado en el pecho por tirantes que por magia creaban un relieve imaginario bajo sus pectorales. La piel pálida parecía brillar por la elección de colores. Fue un reflejo venido de ningún lado pero que no pudo evitar, girando para apreciar la vista de sus muslos y su trasero levantado por la forma en que los tacones de aguja le obligaban. Si entrara alguien más, sin duda le tomaría bastante asimilar que era  _ él  _ porque incluso las formas y colores creaban un surco delicado entre sus caderas y su cintura. La caída del cabello disimulaba la anchura de los hombros. Era extraño que algo en él pudiera verse así, delicado y por qué no decirlo si nadie estaba leyendo sus pensamientos, sexy. Puso sus dedos en el collar de corazón de cristal negro, enredando sus dedos en la cadena y sonriendo de lado. Coqueto, femenino. Podía ser que la ropa sí tuviera género pero no reglas ¿Qué de malo tenía disfrutar verse así, sentirse así? 

Henrietta le brindó el espacio para su autoinspección, sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y la boquilla equilibrada entre sus dedos. Hacía mucho que había notado las miradas que le dedicaba a su ropa interior, o mucho mucho atrás cuando por accidente encontró las fotos de ropa interior femenina en su celular y no dijo nada, creyendo que sólo era curiosidad natural. Pero la forma en que le pedía permiso para ordenar su corsetería o los extraños pedimentos que le hacía respecto a su forma de vestirse en la intimidad le hicieron comprender. Michael no iba a externarlo nunca, porque aunque odiara admitirlo, él también tenía ciertas cadenas en su mente todavía. Pero ella estaba ahí para romper todo lo que le dijeron significaba ser hombre y dejarlo crecer como ser humano. Verlo jugar con la peluca, analizando cada ángulo de su cuerpo con esa sonrisa de niño en navidad valía cada centavo que costó la ropa que había comprado sólo para él. Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los de ella en medio de una sonrisa agradecida. Sin palabras que sobraran, sólo el lenguaje secreto de años y años de conocerse. Enderezó su espalda, se dio una última vista al espejo y respiró, concentrando su peso como le había visto hacer muchas veces para no perder el equilibrio con esos tacones imposibles. Con la cara bien en alto, un leve balanceo de caderas a cada paso, sonriendo de lado, quedando de pie ante ella. Exhaló el humo con lentitud, también disfrutando esa faceta suya. Su creación y su secreto. Sus amigos sabían que aunque Henrietta fuera amenazada con perder una a una sus uñas , jamás diría una palabra de lo que ellos le confiaban. Su amor era un círculo de protección. 

Con una sonrisa más oscura, Michael empujó con su cuerpo a la chica contra la cama, besándola con ganas, revolviendo el color de sus labiales. 


	31. Juventud

La noche le golpeó en el rostro cuando salieron de casa de Clyde y sólo atinó a recargarse contra Craig, dejando que rodeara su cintura con gesto preocupado. Pegó su rostro a su hombro, riendo bajo para que su cabeza no diera más vueltas. Olía a menta con alcohol barato. Seguro estaba igual de ebrio que él pero estaba totalmente comprometido con no dejarlo caer, sentía sus dedos bien cerrados en su cintura y en su brazo, mirando entre la escasa luz algo en el suelo antes de que pisaran. Craig era así, secretamente dulce. Se dejó guiar hasta que notó que estaban yendo a casa.

-¿ No puedo pasar la noche contigo?- pidió con vergüenza, separándose unos centímetros del agarre.

-Mi papá ha estado llegando algo tarde del trabajo y si nos lo topamos en esta situación nos va a mandar al carajo en dos segundos. La verdad es que esperaba que tú me dejaras pasar la noche- se mordió los labios, deteniéndose, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos. No quería tener esa conversación con él, no en ese estado.

-Tiene tres días que no llego a casa, Craig- susurró bajo, con la esperanza de que no lo pudiera escuchar y no tener que dar más explicaciones. Pero el agarre en su cintura pasó a su rostro, obligando a mirarle- me he estado quedando con Pete- quiso reír por el ceño fruncido, pero un nudo en la garganta se le estaba clavando, desesperado por desahogarse, por ser reconfortado por mucho que negara hablarlo.

-¿ Por qué fuiste primero con ese idiota que conmigo? Soy tu mejor amigo- esquivó los ojos verdes, puso sus manos en las otras para apartarlas y dejarse caer en la banqueta, se tomó el tiempo de buscar en su chamarra los cigarrillos y encender uno, mirando hacia la desierta calle alguna forma menos dolorosa de hablarlo. Pero no podía. No quería que también Craig cambiara su forma de tratarlo, no quería que él también suspirara con lástima cuando creyera que no lo notaba. No quería volver a ser el raro. Necesitaba ese pedazo de normalidad que le brindaba, esa tregua. Craig se sentó a su lado, quitándole el cigarro de los dedos para darle una calada, esperando su respuesta. Suspiró, derrotado, pasando su brazo por sus hombros, palmeando- mientras estés bien, supongo que no importa que me hayas traicionado- rió apenas entre dientes.

-No estoy bien- su voz se quebró como temía, acomodando su rostro entre sus piernas, tomándole por sorpresa. Se mordió los labios con rabia, prefiriendo hacer brotar la sangre que las lágrimas, apretando los puños sobre sus vaqueros- estoy... no es justo- pero no podía detenerlo más tiempo- ese maldito hijo de perra me destrozó la vida-

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba escondiéndolo? Ni siquiera él sabía. Era demasiado pequeño e inocente para saber cuándo comenzó. Cuando la madurez le abrió los ojos, fue la vergüenza la que le impidió hablarlo con alguien, pedir ayuda. Pero había llegado a su límite tres noches atrás, y ante la amenaza de volver a tener que soportarlo, salió huyendo. Había en su ropa mal puesta y manchada una pequeña confesión de lo evidente. Tweek no quería que Craig lo supiera y por eso, a pesar que su primer instinto fue buscar cobijo en él, salió en busca de Pete.Llevaba cargando tanto con eso a solas, tanto tiempo guardado dentro suyo que las raíces de sus secretos habían roto cada parte de su interior. El cigarillo rodó a un lado cuando Craig se apresuró a rodearlo, sujetándolo contra su cuerpo, sintiendo las lágrimas empaparle la chamarra, sus puños cerrados en su espalda y sus hipidos haciéndole temblar por reflejo.Estaba acostumbrado a ser su apoyo, a verlo exagerar hasta la histeria cualquier ínfima tontería, a calmarlo con placebos y payasadas para que olvidara su constantemente estresada mente. Pero era la primera vez, en todos esos años que realmente lo veía quebrarse, que podía sentir las heridas extenderse hasta él, contagiándolo de su llanto sin necesitar comprenderlo. Lo acunó entre sus brazos, besando su cabello como hacía con Tricia cuando era todavía bebé y no quería dormirse. No dijo nada, permitiéndole desahogarse. Le tomó varios minutos controlar los estertores , limpiándose las últimas lágrimas, sin alejarse del contacto.

-Me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo Tweek con simpleza, midiendo el terreno a ver qué tan incómodo se había vuelto todo. Pero la risa nasal de Craig le tranquilizó- ojalá no me hubiera gastado mi último dólar en esa estúpida apuesta con Clyde-

-Yo tampoco tengo un centavo- suspiró, disfrutando las cosquillas que las hebras doradas de Tweek hacían en sus labios- pero siempre queda asaltar el Whole Foods ¿no?- el rubio se separó de él. El brillo en sus ojos multicolor y su sonrisa le hicieron tragar saliva- era broma- pero el chico ya se había levantado y, admirablemente debido al alcohol que seguro todavía seguía en su sistema, lo jaló con fuerza de la mano hacia el lugar - ¡Era una maldita broma!- su tono era todo lo plano que pudiera, pero la sonrisa lo estaba delatando.

La seguridad con que tomó el carrito de compras y entró al lugar, preguntando casualmente si prefería tal o cual producto, le hizo dudar de sus intenciones.

-No soy muy de vinos pero es el único licor que venden aquí-con esa sonrisa calmada que negaba el brillo travieso de su mirada mientras deslizaba dos botellas , haciéndole incluso relajarse cuando llegaron a la sección de alimentos preparados. Pasaban de las diez de la noche y se acercaba el horario de cierre, por lo que no le sorprendió que hubiera poca gente comprando. Se acercaron a las cajas y Craig respiró con alivio al ver a Tweek acomodar su colmado carrito en la fila-uno- susurró bajito y la espina dorsal de Craig se volvió confeti al entenderlo-dos- no tenía caso querer disuadirlo-¡tres!- echó a correr, empujando a la mujer delante suyo para abrirse paso y dejar que Tweek colara el carrito, apresurándose a accionar las puertas automáticas antes que los guardias reaccionaran. Escuchaba el traqueteo metálico y la risa casi maniaca de su amigo mientras él iba abriéndole paso, guiándole en zigzag para perder a los empleados que les pisaban los talones. Ser un adolescente problemático le había dado la oportunidad de conocer secretos escondites por toda la ciudad, así hizo que Tweek girara en un callejón que colindaba con una pequeña abertura que daba hacia el lago. No pararon hasta quedar ocultos tras unos arbustos, mirando todavía unos minutos sólo para comprobar que los habían perdidos.

-Eres un jodido maniático- dijo el pelinegro con apenas un hilo de aliento, dejándose caer en el húmedo pasto.

-La idea fue tuya- contraatacó, buscando en el carrito las botellas para abrirlas y cederle una al otro- por otra exitosa noche de escapismo- Craig tomó la botella, riendo ante el choque del vidrio. Dio un largo trago, refrescando su estómago y su tráquea por el esfuerzo de haber corrido tanto en el aire frío que iba bajando incluso más a medida que la noche avanzaba. El rubio abrió un paquete de papas, recargando su cabeza en las piernas de Craig- me gustaría poder quedarme siempre así, contigo-

Craig pasó sus dedos por el rostro de Tweek. Sus mejillas abultadas y las pecas le daban un aspecto eternamente infantil, como si la adolescencia se hubiera olvidado de él. Su nariz respingada y sus finos labios siempre mordidos, siempre lastimados. Sus preciosos ojos sin color definido. Su cuerpo rollizo que buscaba cubrir constantemente con enormes chamarras que sólo le daban una apariencia más tierna. Viéndole mordisquear la papa, sin apartar sus ojos de él, sonriendo sin parecer recordar nada de su quebranto ni los días que llevaba sin un hogar, Craig no podía frenar la enloquecida carrera de su corazón. Tweek era su lugar favorito, su más amado tesoro. Su insomnio constante. Pasó su pulgar por los labios del rubio para limpiar la sal y la grasa, recibiendo una mordida que lo atrapó. Recibiendo su lengua enroscada, erizando hasta el último de sus vellos. Era su mejor amigo y por mucho que quisiera borrar los cada vez más confusos límites que había entre ambos, no podría perdonarse si más adelante perdía aquella cercanía por un momento de debilidad. No podría vivir sintiendo la culpa de estarse aprovechando de la situación, la que fuera, que lo tenía tan vulnerable.

-Qué asco- apartó la mano, jalando el paquete de frituras para tomar un puñado.

Quizá sólo no era el momento, pero algún día, él no lo dejaría marcharse.


	32. Piedras

El olor del pasto aplastado penetraba profundo en sus fosas haciéndole sentir más alerta. Se estaban acercando. Cada uno de sus sentidos estaba más allá de los límites de lo humano. Una ventaja de haber crecido a merced del bosque era el instinto de supervivencia que le obligó a afilarse. Por ello, aunque los enemigos usaran botas livianas como el aire y no hicieran ruido, él podía saber a cuántos metros estaban. Se contraía más en su trinchera, con las pupilas dilatadas por la expectativa mientras Feldspar, a su lado, debía agudizar la vista para saber en qué punto exacto miraba Tweek. Todavía no se adapta a esas extrañas costumbres bárbaras, pero no podía demeritar sus habilidades. Gracias a él habían ganado muchas batallas en las que la diferencia numérica había sido otra medalla por presumir. No iba a negar que al principio miró a Cartman como si hubiera enloquecido al nombrarlo uno de sus hombres de confianza ¿Quién en su sano juicio encontraría confiable a alguien que no era ni capaz de usar un tenedor o una camisa? Pero a fuerza de trato, de la camaradería que dan las batallas libradas juntos, pudo comprender, más que Cartman, más que cualquiera quizá, que ese niño era mucho más de lo que parecía. Justo en ese momento, lo vio salir del escondite para plantarse sin dudas delante de los enemigos. Sin miedo a que ellos fueran cuatro. Maldijo con una sonrisa mientras se apresuraba a colocarse a su lado, desenvainando la espada.

-El mago Cartman de verdad enloqueció o está desesperado como las lenguas han esparcido- dijo uno de ellos, mirando con asco a Tweek- para atreverse a mezclar a uno de ellos entre sus hombres. Cielos, Feldspar, pensé que eras alguien de más honor, no pensé que aceptaras animales de compañía-

-Deberías escoger mejor tus palabras ya que serán las que pondremos en tu lápida- ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reír cuando una flecha impactó en su hombro. Lo había dejado sin capacidad de usar la espada y así era como tomaba ventaja. Nadie podía igualársele en los encuentros cuerpo a cuerpo. Feldspar sonrió, blandiendo su espada ante el resto de los enemigos. El choque metálico de las armas se mezclaba con los puños impactando en la piel, el pasto poco a poco se iba regando con sangre y sudor y Tweek ni siquiera parecía cansado, clavando su bota en las costillas del hombre que se había burlado de él y ahora ya no parecía respirar. Otro de los enemigos pareció dudar ante la escena, pero no tuvo opción. Se acercó por la espalda a Tweek mientras se defendía. Feldspar lo notó con el rabillo del ojo y se apresuró a sacar su espada del pecho de su oponente para cubrir a Tweek.

-Hablan de honor y atacan por la espalda- masculló, empujando al hombre, dejando que Tweek terminara de quebrar el cuello del hombre en el suelo. Un rápido y coordinado movimiento entre su muñeca y sus rodillas le dieron la ventaja para esquivar el ataque y deslizar el filo por su estómago. No tardó mucho en dejar de buscar aire. Feldspar resopló, permitiéndose entonces notar sus propias heridas. Sólo un par en las piernas y en los brazos-¿Estás bien?- se arrodilló para extenderle la mano a Tweek al verlo resoplando, agotado. El chico sonrió de lado ante ese gesto de caballero. Le extendió la mano y sin soltarla, comenzó una rápida carrera lejos del lugar. Se resguardaron a las orillas de un riachuelo, bebiendo de sus aguas antes de decidir descansar un poco, cobijados por la tarde que ya comenzaba a alejarse. Feldspar se deshizo de su capa, poniéndola a su lado en el pasto para que Tweek no tocara el pasto húmedo al sentarse- siempre es una obra de arte verte luchando- concedió recostándose, sonriendo, colocando sus brazos tras su nuca - no entiendo de dónde sacas esa energía, si alguien golpea una vez, tú puedes hacerlo cien veces sin una gota de sudor¿Es una especie de hechizo?-

-Se llama rabia, amigo. La rabia te sostiene mejor que cualquier conjuro- bajó su vista, topándose con los ojos apenados de su compañero, como si hubiera dicho algo malo- sigues siendo el mejor espadachín que he visto, también me siento honrado de ser tu compañero- sonrió con franqueza. El brillo azul de los ojos de Feldspar le dio un vuelco en el estómago cuando se deslizó hasta acomodar su cabeza en sus piernas, tomando una de sus manos para besarla. Sentía la sangre disolverse en sus venas, un profundo escalofrío le hizo desear alejarlo y echar a correr. Pero un deseo más demandante le llevó a acariciar sus blancas mejillas manchadas de polvo y sangre seca.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando llegaste a nosotros? El mago prometió proteger a tu gente si tú te nos unías. Te veías tan fuera de lugar en el palacio, como si no comprendieras nada. Cuestionabas cada cosa hasta que nos sacabas de nuestras casillas. No te lo voy a negar, me parecías tan extraño que yo mismo cuestioné la cordura del mago- se giró para rodear la cintura de Tweek con sus brazos, acomodando sus labios en su vientre- ni siquiera tenías un nombre, no sabíamos cómo llamarte-

-Tú me diste este nombre- sonrió, enredando sus dedos en su cabello bajo su gorro- dijiste que necesitaba uno para que dejaran de llamarme a silbidos como un perro, que eso me daría algo más de decencia-

-Realmente no lo necesitabas , tus agallas fueron suficientes para cerrar la boca de todos los reinos- besó más abiertamente su vientre, perezoso - supongo que fue un capricho mío, entonces. Quería darle nombre a mis sueños-

De nuevo los escalofríos le hicieron desear levantarse y huir. Porque veía como iban pasando los límites de la camaradería , porque sabía que Feldspar apenas cruzaba palabras con sus demás compañeros, incluso con el calor de las cervezas que relajaba un poco su seriedad, jamás lo había visto besar las manos de nadie. Y él no podía engañarse, no podía negar el intenso calor que lo llenaba cuando Feldspar cada mañana corría a sentarse junto a él para ser el primero en saludarlo. Cómo a veces ponía en riesgo su vida por protegerlo. Un amargo en la garganta le quemó hasta las entrañas ante los dedos cerrados en su espalda, ante los ojos cerrados y el arma lejos de Feldspar porque eso sólo significaba que él confiaba plenamente.

Y Tweek tenía un cuchillo oculto en sus botas con su nombre.

Le dio mala espina que Cartman le pidiera entrevistarse a solas con él. La sensación no le abandonó mientras el mago hablaba y tuvo sentido cuando sin mayor ceremonia le dijo que Feldspar estaba conspirando en contra del reino y era su deber hacerse cargo del problema. Le dio un cuchillo, alegando que no debía levantar sospechas, que lo hiciera parecer una herida de los enemigos. Debía ser así para solucionarlo sin manchar al menos la memoria de Feldspar, no quería que sus demás compañeros supieran que era un traidor. Mencionaba esa palabra sin parecer darse cuenta del peso que ponía en su corazón. No pudo frenarse y tomándolo de la capa, le exigió pruebas. El mago apenas suspiró, mirándolo con severidad, recordándole que era un sirviente y él era su amo. No debía siquiera poner en duda su palabra porque valía más que su vida. Aunque podía entender su enojo, cualquiera con dos ojos podía darse cuenta de lo  _ íntimos _ que se habían vuelto. Esa frase envenenada le heló la sangre. No podía leer en la expresión del mago sus intenciones ocultas, la sonrisa victoriosa al haberlo acorralado. Tweek no tuvo más opción que tomar el cuchillo y repetir que sólo le era leal al reino. No a Feldspar. 

Sus labios exhalaban un vapor cálido en su abdomen, haciéndole cosquillas mientras se enroscaba en su cuerpo como un gato, buscando su tibieza y su abrigo. Tweek no pudo evitar un gemido angustiado al ver la noche cayendo. No podían volver ambos y no quedaba tiempo para retrasarlo.

\- Despierta, no podemos pasar la noche aquí- sus brazos se cerraron más en su cintura y supo que en otro momento sólo hubiera cedido a sus caprichos con una sonrisa, pasando la noche en vela para proteger su sueño. Pero ahora... - Feldspar, debemos volver al palacio- remarcó, agitando su brazo hasta que lo vio abrir los ojos y fruncir los labios antes de por fin incorporarse. De nuevo le tendió la mano, ayudándole a levantarse. De nuevo besó su mano con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Lo lamento, estoy agotado, estas noches no he dormido muy bien. Tengo muchos pensamientos ocupando mi mente- se inclinó para tomar su capa y ponerla en los hombros de Tweek- las noches don más frías en estas fechas, no quiero que enfermes- acomodó su espada en su cinturón, comenzando a caminar sin percatarse que el otro se había quedado estático en su lugar.

No había sobrevivido en la inclemencia del bosque para vivir como títere de una batalla que no comprendía. No había sido criado con la libertad como única bandera para acabar aceptando órdenes con la cabeza agachada. Pero ahí estaba ahora, midiendo el terreno y sus ventajas ante la falta de visibilidad. Porque ahora su juicio estaba divido entre el extraño hermetismo del ladrón respecto a sus escapadas nocturnas y la sinceridad con que le compartía sus planes tras la guerra. No podía acallar las dudas que se asomaban desesperadas, para darle una excusa a sus actos. Feldspar volteó al notar que ya llevaba un buen tramo sin su compañero. La escasa luz de la luna fue suficiente para que notara la pose defensiva del chico. Rápido , desenvainó su espada, extendiendo el brazo en una pose protectora, buscando al enemigo entre las sombras. Pero por más que miraba, sólo estaban ellos dos ahí. La saliva se atoró en su garganta. No podía nisiquiera pensarlo. Eso no estaba en lo posible.

-¿Tweek?-

-Lo siento, Feldspar. Son órdenes de Cartman- aunque su voz salió sin dudas, sus piernas no respondían- te puedo dejar dar el primer golpe- 

-¿Qué te dijo ese malnacido? ¿Por qué?-

\- La traición es una falta muy grave, no puedo abogar por ti esta vez- se excusó son fuerza. Porque él realmente no podía creerlo. Ver a Feldspar agachar la cabeza y dejar su espada en el suelo fue casi una confesión. El primer golpe fue en su rostro, buscando cruzar su mirada y ver en ella una negación. Pero esas gemas azules lo esquivaban por completo. Otro golpe en su estómago le sacó todo el aire y lo puso de rodillas, facilitando que lo derribara. Aunque para ser justos, Feldspar no estaba defendiéndose en absoluto. Esa postura sumisa no hizo sino enfadarlo más al interpretarla como vergüenza por sus actos. Lo tomó del cuello y aunque el ladrón puso sus manos en su brazo como reflejo, no ejerció nada de presión. No aunque el aire de quedaba atorado en su garganta, no aunque las lágrimas le corrieran a los lados de la cabeza por el picor. Deslizó su mano en su bota, sacando el cuchillo, sosteniéndolo justo sobre su pecho. La mano de Feldspar subieron por su rostro hasta acariciar su mejilla.

-No le puedes negar una última caricia a un condenado a muerte- sonrió con cansancio.

-¿Por qué no te estás defendiendo? ¿Acaso es tu forma de aceptar tus actos? ¿De reconocer que eres un maldito traidor?- la risa de Craig apenas fue audible.

-De todas las personas, pensé que tú jamás podrías caer en una treta tan estúpida como esa. No te juzgo, ese mago obeso a veces puede ser muy manipulador. Tweek, tú y yo crecimos en extremos muy lejanos de la civilización, yo soy un ladrón, un despojo ante los ojos de las buenas costumbres porque no tuve una opción más que matar o morir. Pero si algo me enseñó la vida es que uno no daña lo que ama. Así que así es. Prefiero dejar que me mates antes que ponerte una sola mano encima. Despedázame parte a parte, no voy a detenerte-

Sostuvo el cuchillo, lo apoyó hasta escuchar la tela de su camisa rasgarse. Pero simplemente no pudo ir más profundo. Dejó que el peso de la situación lo doblará hasta apretar los puños en su ropa, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho para comprobar que su corazón, el corazón que estaba unido al suyo seguía latiendo.

-No podemos volver, no podemos... Si no lo hago, lo harán ellos-

-No tenemos que volver¿Sabes? Nadie conoce mejor el bosque que tú. Podemos vivir ocultos hasta que acabe la guerra o por siempre. Yo estoy bien con lo que tú me ofrezcas-

-¿Estás dispuesto a dejar el calor del palacio, la cultura y la vida que conoces sólo por estar a mi lado?-

-Se lo dije a Cartman, te lo diré a ti y lo repetiré las veces que sea necesario. Yo sólo soy leal a mi alma. Y mi alma te pertenece por completo-


	33. Ceguera

Se trataba de dejarse someter. No necesitaba una preparación física previa sino mental. Hacerse a la idea de que iba a ser devorado y mientras sus huesos fueran triturados, su carne arrancada del músculo, él iba a perderse en alabanzas. Porque era una experiencia más cercana al Nirvana, era casi acariciarle la cara a Dios. Sólo con la forma en la que lo miraba era suficiente para saber sus intenciones.

Si cualquiera pudiera leer sus pensamientos pensaría que era una clase de obseso masoquista y era cierto. Pero si cualquiera más tuviera la oportunidad de ser arrastrado en la vorágine que era Tweek, también podría comprenderlo.

Lo escuchó cerrar la puerta de su oficina tras él y pudo jurar que había dejado la realidad encarcelada del otro lado. Se mordió los labios al verlo acercarse con la barbilla alzada y el gesto altanero de quien ya sabe que su presa está servida. Se aflojó la corbata, mirando entre el breve espacio entre las cortinas comprobando en las luces apagadas que eran los únicos que seguían en la comisaría. Se sentó en el escritorio sobre los papeles regados, dándoles una mirada aburrida.

\- El día que encuentres a este bastardo, primero deberá intercambiar unas palabras conmigo por tenerme mendigando la atención de mi novio por su culpa-

\- Si los dejo solos un par de minutos, dudo mucho que dejes un cuerpo al que pueda apresar- aventuró su mano en la contraria para llevarla a sus labios, mordiendo juguetón sus dedos- Estoy muriendo de hambre, espero que todavía encontremos abierto el restaurante de la esquina-

-Hay una cena caliente esperando en casa, bebé, yo ya cené pero vine a buscar mi postre- enredó sus dedos en su lengua casi hasta rozar su campanilla. Craig debía estar muy preparado para no perder el control. De pronto se sentía en llamas. Sacó sus dedos goteando saliva para meterlos en su boca.

-En el trabajo no- pero pocas frases podían tomar coherencia en su mente cuando Tweek se deslizó del escritorio a sus piernas, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

\- Oh, vamos, he estado esperando todo el día.Aunque sea déjame probar- besó sus labios con suavidad, mirándolo con tristeza- llegas a casa prácticamente a dormir, Craig, me siento muy solo-

-Lo siento, cariño- acarició su cintura, besando su mejilla hasta sus labios- sabes que me acaban de otorgar este caso y me puede traer un ascenso-

-Lo sé, llevas cuatro años casado con tu trabajo y conmigo sólo tres. Así que eso me hace como tu amante ¿No?- volvió a besar sus labios hacia arriba, buscando su oreja- podemos jugar a eso, hace mucho que no nos ponemos creativos- acercó su pelvis a su entrepierna, arrastrando así el poco autocontrol que tenía. Tweek era su momento de locura, su mejor excusa para mandar al diablo al mundo entero. Mientras esas manos se cerraran en sus costados para desfajarlo y tocar su pecho y sus labios se entretuvieran dejando marcas y humedad, Craig podía olvidarse de todo allá afuera. De los papeles en su escritorio que eran pistas hacia puntos muertos. Irónicamente muertos.

Cuatro años parecían nada al mencionarlos. Desde que entró al cuerpo policial, siguiendo más un capricho paterno que una verdadera vocación, nada le había preocupado. Tenía un trabajo para presumir y una vida desahogada. No había tenido tanta suerte en las relaciones personales pero tampoco era un inadaptado. Era un hombre más bien ecuánime, sin hambre de aventuras ni grandes ambiciones. Estaba bien con su rutina de ocho horas y un día libre.

Hasta que Tweek se cruzó en su camino una mañana y se quedó atrapado en sus enormes y cristalinos ojos. Parecía perdido, mirando hacia todos lados entre temblores así que, entre el oficio y el beneficio, se acercó a ofrecer su ayuda. El chico casi se había echado a correr al escucharlo hablar pero después de unos segundos aceptó que lo guiara. Supo que acababa de llegar a la ciudad, que venía de un pueblo en la montaña y que estaba a punto de abrir su propia cafetería. La infantil soltura con que le contó su vida a un total extraño le derritió. Parecía tan puro, tan dulce. No se quiso reprimir, y como pocas veces se alejó del instructivo, aventurándose a pedirle su número. 

Puro y dulce como mortífero. Lo había descubierto casi enseguida. Temblaba como una serpiente advirtiendo el peligro y no como un conejillo asustado. Tenía momentos donde le era casi imposible seguirle el paso a su mente que siempre parecía ir un paso adelante a todas las desgracias posibles. A veces explotaba haciéndole mirar al arma que guardaba bajo su armario con temor de que la encontrara y comenzara a dispararle a los extraños en la calle cuando discutían. Pero había ratos donde lo acunaba en su pecho y le cantaba hasta dormirlo, o momentos donde podían pasarse la tarde entera encerrados en el departamento que compartían desde hacía dos años. Estaba total y completamente a sus pies.

Sintió su cuerpo electrizarse cuando Tweek desabrochó su cinturón, colando su mano en su ropa interior para tantear su ya bien despierta erección. Él también había resentido la carga extra de trabajo, apenas cruzaba palabras con su novio por las mañanas cuando se despedía para abrir su cafetería. No pudo evitar un gemido agudo al sentir la piel fría tocar su desnudez, masajeando.

-No hagas ruido o tu  _ esposa _ va a escucharnos- qué torcido tormento era morderse los labios cuando sus pulmones le exigían gruñir el nombre de quien lo hacía estar tan nublado, tan entregado a lo que fuera que quisiera hacer. Sujetándolo de la cintura lo recostó contra el escritorio, sintiendo sus piernas ciñéndose más en sus caderas. Su risa infantil y traviesa, totalmente indiferente al ambiente lúbrico que había creado le hicieron sonreír y acariciar su rostro con dulzura. Tweek le regresó la sonrisa para después girarse sobre el escritorio, bajando sus pantalones y acomodando la mejilla contra los papeles- ¿Todavía tienes los condones que dejé la última vez que vine?- Craig rió, ronco, buscando en los cajones. Tweek también rió, despegando un poco el rostro del escritorio para acomodarse mejor.

Dos. Tres segundos. Eso le tomó a sus ojos chocar con las imágenes del caso que Craig estaba investigando. Medio segundo para estremecerse con la escena, con la sangre y las palabras escritas en la pared con ella, para alcanzar a leer en su caligrafía las anotaciones. Estremecerse no por lo dantesco de la escena, sino por lo terriblemente familiar que le resultaba. Se incorporó como si algo ahí le hubiera quemado, llamando la atención del otro quién rápido interpretó ese sobresalto como desagrado. Se apresuró a voltear las fotografías.

-Lo lamento, sé que no es agradable de mirar-

Tweek dio un par de pasos lejos del escritorio, todavía temblando y con los ojos completamente abiertos, sin rastro alguno del sonrojo previo. El sudor frío le corrió por la espalda desnuda.

-Cariño ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste muy pálido ¿Quieres que volvamos a casa?- apenas asintió con la cabeza, sin poder reaccionar.

-¿Desde cuándo estás en este caso?- preguntó Tweek no bien entraron al auto de Craig-¿Ya tienen algún sospechoso?-

-Un par de semanas, creo haberte mencionado algo- suspiró, mirándolo de reojo antes de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad- por las características de los asesinatos creemos que es un asesino serial, tiene un modo de matar muy parecido a otros casos sin resolver en un pueblo cercano. Es un caso difícil, lleva unos cinco años en investigación pero no se ha conseguido mucho. Tranquilízate un poco, amor- antes de encender el motor, se giró para besarle la frente.

-Me sorprende que tú estés tan tranquilo- susurró, alejándose del contacto para recargar su mentón en su mano y mirar hacia la ventanilla. Craig suspiró, tratando de no hacer evidente la frustración por el cambio tan brusco de actitud. No lo culpaba, cuando estaba apenas en la academia, ver sus primeros asesinatos le quitó el apetito un par de días. Pero Tweek no parecía asqueado ni traumatizado. Más bien triste, angustiado. Pensativo. Podía comprenderlo. Tweek era tan noble y empático que seguro estaba cuestionándose cómo era posible que alguien llegara a esos niveles de sadismo. Porque el desgraciado estaba a un nivel muy alto de locura. No sólo los desmembraba vivos, a veces les hacía comer partes de ellos antes de asesinarlos y escribir en las paredes con su sangre frases totalmente carentes de sentido. Sabía que las usaba como distractor porque por más que había analizado, no significaban nada. Era un sádico muy inteligente aunque odiara admitirlo. Sus víctimas eran todas iguales. Hombres y mujeres de entre treinta y cuarenta años, normalmente nadie los reclamaba porque eran gente indeseada. Algunos incluso tenían antecedentes penales. Eso no lo justificaba, por supuesto, sólo le daba un perfil. En todos sus años sirviendo como detective, nunca se había topado con un caso así. Nunca creyó lidiar con un asesino serial y aunque sonara terrible , le entusiasmaba la idea.

-Oye ¿ En verdad estás bien? Sigues muy pálido y estás temblando-

-Crecí en South Park- su voz apenas se coló gracias al silencio que se había creado entre ambos- supongo que ahí es donde surgió el apodo" el asesino de las montañas" qué poco original ¿No crees?- suspiró- me tocó seguir ese caso en los periódicos, en la televisión. Era de lo único que se hablaba en el pueblo, era todo un acontecimiento que de la noche a la mañana alguien hubiera decidido sacarle las tripas a la gente. Los padres no dejaban salir a sus hijos, todos desconfiaban del otro. Porque nadie tenía la mínima idea de quién era. Incluso hubo quienes aseguraban que se trataba de algo sobrenatural ¿ Sabes? Alguna clase de entidad justa pero desalmada porque los asesinatos eran de gente mala. Mala en serio. El primero fue un pedófilo muy conocido en el pueblo. Mis padres pensaron que no estaba a salvo hasta entonces. Eran de los pocos que de alguna manera defendían al asesino, alegando que estaba limpiando las calles mejor que la policía. El caso es mucho más viejo, Craig. Yo tendría unos quince años cuando comenzó así que esto ya tiene más de diez años. Cuando pasó de moda dejaron de investigar y sólo se limitaban a hacer apuestas por quién sería su próxima víctima-

-¿ Diez años y nunca lo atraparon, en un pueblo tan pequeño?-

-Bueno, bebé, la policía ahí no es lo que se dice apasionada del trabajo. Después que terminé la universidad y junté lo suficiente para mudarme y abrir mi propia cafetería pensé que el tema había muerto- rió- fue gracioso ver cómo se dividió el pueblo por eso, por la gente señalando a sus propios hermanos o esposas como los responsables. Fue como vivir una versión de la inquisición. Todos se señalaban con el dedo, había unos cuantos alardeando que ellos eran los justicieros sólo para atraer atención. Me parecía estúpido, es decir ¿Cómo podría alguien no darse cuenta que está durmiendo con un asesino? La sangre deja un aroma muy particular y los cuchillos siempre causan heridas sospechosas, por más maestría que se tenga. Sobre todo siendo los primeros, hay errores que delatan. Si ellos realmente hubieran estado tan seguros que conocían al asesino, no les hubiera tomado nada brindar evidencias, pero lo único que tenían era dedos señalando y rencores-

\- A veces es mejor no ver lo evidente, amor. En cada caso que me ha tocado siempre hay alguien llorando. Puedes ver en sus ojos que realmente no conciben que la persona que han amado, que les ha brindado protección y cariño sea capaz de cosas horribles. Y bueno, cielo. Uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas, en los tres años que llevamos juntos jamás me habías dicho de dónde vienes- su voz salió menos aprensiva, casi relajada.

-Crecí en South Park, mi amor, pero vengo del infierno- volteó a mirarlo. Serio. Con ese destello sádico que a veces reemplazaba la dulzura y que solía darle escalofríos. Podía ser una broma pero no estaba mintiendo realmente. Tragó saliva, sin saber qué hacer hasta que el rubio se inclinó para besar su mejilla- ya está en verde, bebé. Necesitamos llegar rápido, dejé la lavadora encendida-

-¿No crees que es excesivo lavar ropa cada dos días? Piensa en el agua- retomó la marcha, tratando de matar el agudo calambre que comenzaba a perforarle el corazón ante las palabras de su novio y el rumbo oscuro que había tomado.

-Como te dije, las manchas de sangre son difíciles de quitar. Y el olor a carne quemada es insoportable-

Estaba seguro que no había mencionado que el asesino solía cocinar la carne antes de hacerlos comerla. Estaba seguro que eso no había sido asentado en ningún expediente de los miles que había leído las últimas semanas. Estaba seguro que sus labios curvos ya no eran de broma sino de reto. Desafiándolo, probando.

-En ese caso, le pediré al forense la marca de jabón con la que limpia su ropa. Siempre huele a rosas aunque acabe de salir del trabajo-

Estaba seguro que prefería la ceguera, al menos un poco más. 


	34. There is a light

Disociación. Había leído demasiadas veces ese término sin acabar de comprenderlo ni asimilar que fuera posible que le ocurriera. Aunque ya hubiera perdido cuenta de las veces que de pronto se había congelado y no recordaba haber caminado ni escuchado, reído ni bebido nada durante esos minutos que duraba el encantamiento que los libros llamaban " disociación" hasta que salía del trance. Algunas veces no era grave. Otras... Pero justo en ese momento podía intuir que no pasaría de un regaño porque el sol ya se había marchado y él tenía la chamarra apestando a alcohol y tabaco. Se obligaba a calmar su pulso temeroso, su desbocado nerviosismo cuestionando cómo había terminado en medio de la zona de bares si segundos antes estaba en casa de algún amigo suyo. Sólo segundos antes, gimoteaba aunque sabía que era imposible, que algo había apagado su cerebro en un mecanismo de defensa y que no estaba en condiciones de analizar qué lo había activado esa vez.Algún aroma, alguna palabra. Suspiró, buscando en sus bolsillos su celular, mirando el ambiente que rodeaba los basureros y la poca iluminación, decidió que era mejor apretar el paso antes de revisar la hora. Vio con el rabillo del ojo una figura moviéndose trabajosamente y aunque su primer reacción fue alejarse, al distinguir más de cerca la silueta se detuvo. No podía decirse que fueran amigos aunque fueran compañeros de clase desde el jardín de infantes. Estaban en ese limbo de la modernidad donde ser contactos en una red social otorga una cercanía sin dar licencia a la intimidad. No era un acosador, sólo reconocía que en las dos o tres fotos que alguna vez había publicado, lucía bastante fotogénico, también ocasionalmente compartía las cosas que él publicaba. A veces se perdía leyendo los fragmentos que compartía de " libros leyendo" Aunque eso no era nada más que eso, era suficiente para que Ike se sintiera obligado a detenerse al ver a Firkle luchando por abrir su automóvil. Parecía tan ebrio que ni siquiera había notado que en lugar de las llaves estaba metiendo su navaja. 

-Hola ¿Necesitas ayuda?- sólo necesitó ver su sobresalto y la rapidez con la que volteó al callejón para entender lo que realmente estaba pasando. Sintió los escalofríos en la espalda muy tarde. Bueno, quién mierda era él para juzgar a alguien- lo estás haciendo mal, necesitas un punto de apoyo más fuerte- bajó el tono de voz, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Firkle se quedó un par de segundos pestañeando sin comprender tampoco qué estaba pasando- si me llevas a casa, te puedo ayudar, tengo algo de experiencia en esto- ofreció con una sonrisa y el chico, con una sonrisa más bien burlona, volvió a guardar su navaja, haciéndose a un lado. Ike no perdía el nervio, no era la primera vez que estaba en una situación extraña. Ese era el encanto de la noche, las cosas bajo su manto eran una carta bocaabajo. Y a él le encantaba apostar. Buscó de nuevo su celular y sus llaves, introduciendo una en la cerradura hasta escuchar el choque metálico. Apoyó el celular contra las llaves en su mano y tiró hasta sentir la manija ceder. Abrió la puerta y sin decir nada, entró, acomodándose en el asiento de copiloto, esperando que Firkle entrara y comenzara a mover los cables hasta que el motor les ronroneó. Arrancó, sin aportar nada más al diálogo que una mirada desapasionada. Ike se acomodó en el asiento, agradeciendo el calor y el cobijo del aire. 

-¿Dónde se supone que vives?- Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido hasta que la voz de Firkle lo distrajo. Quizo reírse por lo infantil y baja que seguía siendo a pesar de ya estar dejando los quince años. Tampoco podía decirse que fuera mayor aunque los límites de "mayor o menor" y lo que se supone corresponden a cada uno habían quedado totalmente borrados para él hacía mucho tiempo atrás. 

-A dos calles¿ Y tú?-

-No es una pregunta para abrir plática, hicimos un trato- su tono no tenía nada qué ver con su contenido, con la palpable molestia. Pero Ike estaba demasiado cómodo en ese asiento, demasiado sincronizado con el aroma a alcohol y tabaco que también envolvía a su acompañante que realmente no le importaba.

-¿No preferirías dar una vuelta por la ciudad? Todavía es temprano y si de cualquier modo me van a regañar, no importa si le agrego unas horas al límite-

-No me gusta la compañía, no tengo ganas de estar aguantando ídolos de secundaria con complejo de malo de película para adolescentes idiotas, así que si no vas a respetar el acuerdo, vete a la mierda de una vez- frenó, mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos estaban ocultos tras sus enormes pestañas y el cabello que le caía por la frente, además de la falta de luz pero no le restaban un ápice a la fuerza con que lo atravesaban. Al odio con el que lo estaban retando. 

-Tengo una tarjeta de débito y la altura para parecer mayor de edad-

-Oh, vaya. Seguro así levantas a un montón de chicas y te rodeas de amigos, gracias por compartirme que el secreto de la popularidad es el dinero, déjame retribuirte esa cortesía con otro secreto. Me importa una mierda, no me deslumbran tus poderes adquisitivos- se inclinó para abrir la puerta de copiloto- ahora lárgate-

-¿Por favor?- pidió, agachando la cabeza, tronando sus dedos-no me gusta pasar la noche solo. Si quieres me quedo en los asientos traseros y no abro la boca- muchas veces su mejor carta era la inocencia desprotegida, pero esa vez realmente estaba sintiéndose así. Después de resoplar con fastidio y azotar la puerta de nuevo, Firkle volvió a tomar el volante.

-De todas formas ¿ Qué hacías a esas horas en ese sitio? No luces como la clase de personas que paga por sexo o busca drogas-

-Tú no pareces la clase de persona que roba autos- rió, sin notar la afilada ofensa- en realidad no lo sé- suspiró, acomodándose de nuevo en el asiento.

-¿Llegaste mágicamente a un callejón de la zona roja de South Park, a medianoche, solo?- soltó una risa amarga, deteniéndose en el alto para analizar el rostro de pronto triste y angustiado del adolescente. No parecía estar bromeando y aunque no era de la clase de personas que se mesura para no dañar sentimientos ajenos, algo en esa expresión tan frágil le hizo pensar en sí mismo- eso tiene un nombre ¿ Sabes?-

-¿Abducción? En este pueblo es muy común, a un amigo de mi hermano le pasó una vez-

-Disociación. Me pasaba mucho antes. Henrietta me enseñó unas técnicas de respiración para controlarlas. No sirven de una mierda pero puedes intentarlo- esa pequeña y casi cortés confesión hizo que miles de dudas nacieran, cada una más rápida en querer deslizarse por su lengua. Pero sabía que así sólo lograría asustarlo y romper la armonía. Ya tendría tiempo después. No era como si esperara que los astros se alinearan de nuevo a su favor y le permitieran acercarse a su antojo a Firkle. Esa cercanía le hacía más visible las diferencias entre ellos y le hacía temer de las heridas que intuía encajaban perfecto con las suyas propias. Su cuerpo delgado, cincelada la piel contra los huesos sin la más mínima capa de grasa que le protegiera hablaban del espíritu de batalla de esa hermosa criatura. No necesitaba amortiguación para ningún golpe, estaba de pie por su propia resistencia, por sus propias ganas de escupirle al mundo que nada iba a quebrarlo. Y él, en cambio, acariciaba bajo la tela sus músculos que eran su escudo. Así se sentía seguro, un poco quizá obsesionado con no lucir débil, con poder gritar que era un rival digno aunque al primer golpe fuera a caerse. Firkle fingía una fragilidad que atraía peligros para regodearse en su victoria. Él se cubría con lo que pudiera para aparentar una fortaleza que no podía sostener. No es que esperara que Firkle fuera así de condescendiente todas las veces, pero , viendo su perfil fastidiado, masticando la letra de la canción en la radio, mirando a los lados para no chocar, rogaba que la noche no guardara una luz a su final, sino otra noche mucho más oscura donde pudieran perderse. 


	35. Chocolate blanco

A los once años, Tweek ya tenía muy clara su definición de amor. Para él, el amor era por ejemplo, cuando Craig se metía los dedos en la nariz y después los embarraba en su chamarra, creyendo que nadie lo había visto. Y sostenerle esa misma mano camino a la cafetería sin sentir asco.O cuando Craig le hacía mirar mil veces su capítulo favorito de Red Racer, aunque a él no le apasionara tanto el programa.

Si empezó como un juego, si era sólo su amigo favorito, era algo que no tenía que ver en el amor, pensaba.Para él el amor era quedarse dormido en el sillón de la casa de Craig después de una agotadora sesión de videojuegos y comida chatarra, y saber que seguiría ahí.

Craig pensaba que la amistad era lo mejor del mundo. Cuando Token pagaba por el helado para que Clyde dejara de llorar , cuando Jimmy contaba chistes que le hacían reír hasta sentir su nariz escurrirse, sabía que no había nada mejor.O eso creyó hasta que Tweek se unió a ellos. A lo mejor era porque sus casas quedaban un poco más cerca, porque le gustaba el chocolate gratis que le daban sus padres siempre que lo visitaba en la cafetería, o por la forma tan graciosa en que sus dientes chirriaban de vez en cuando, pero le gustaba un poquito más pasar el tiempo con Tweek, aunque sus chistes no eran tan buenos.

A lo mejor porque fue el único que lo abrazó sin reírse cuando llegó con los ojos rojos por haber llorado toda la noche porque Tricia había arruinado el televisor y se había perdido su programa favorito. A lo mejor porque le soplaba bajito las respuestas en matemáticas cuando lo veía contar con los dedos si le preguntaban. A lo mejor porque su pelo era como afiladas ramas pero olía a goma de mascar. A lo mejor porque le gustaba cuando se despedía de él con un beso en la mejilla, aunque los demás se rieran de ellos.

Debió saberlo antes, pero Tweek siempre fue más despierto que él aunque a veces pareciera lo contrario. En el cumpleaños de su amigo, se puso el traje de los domingos de iglesia, se quitó el gorro azul y se peinó lo mejor que pudo.Él mismo envolvió la caja de legos versión espacial que había escogido para regalarle. Corrió escaleras abajo, ansioso por alcanzar su turno en el inflable que sabía los Tweak rentaban.Claro que sus fiestas no eran tan ostentosas como las de Cartman, pero Tweek encontraba la manera de hacer todas las cosas más especiales. Su mamá lo detuvo antes de salir, pidiéndole que pasara a recoger a Tricia a casa de una amiga suya, que a ella se le hacía tarde para el trabajo. Se negó, le hizo la seña de la familia, pero Laura, decidida, le amenazó. Si no recogía a su hermana, no más Red Racer. Sopesó las cosas y decidió que después de todo, la casa de Tweek no quedaba tan lejos y todavía no era tan tarde.

Tricia se había lastimado el tobillo al caer de la bicicleta. Mamá y papá ya estaban en el trabajo y aunque la mamá de su amiga se ofreció a acompañarla, Craig no pudo dejar a su hermana sola en el hospital, sabiendo cuánto miedo le daban las jeringas. Él era el mayor y no iba a dejarla llorando sola y asustada. Incluso aunque las horas pasaran y la tarde se fuera marchando. Cuando papá llegó por Tricia, ni siquiera se despidió, sólo echó a correr. Vio el castillo de plástico ya desinflado entre el garaje y la casa de Tweek, la mamá del rubio recogiendo los vasos y restos de comida regados en el garaje le saludó y le hizo una seña, indicándole que su hijo lo estaba esperando en la cocina y entró casi sin saludar a Richard.Atónito al ver a su amigo con cara de sueño pero los ojos brillosos, sosteniendo en sus manos llenas de confeti, un platito de plástico con una enorme rebanada de pastel.

-Guardé la última rebanada para ti. Sabía que vendrías-

En ese momento, Craig supo lo que significaba el amor.


	36. Chocolate amargo

_¿Qué te hace amar a alguien?_

Una pregunta muy sencilla que en realidad encierra muchas más en ella. ¿Es el físico? Él tiene algo por las pecas y los ojos dulces. Lo demás realmente no le interesa ¿Es el carácter?Lo suyo es el silencio, digamos. No quiere distraerse, recorriendo con sus dedos esa piel joven pero reseca. Parte de amar también es adorar los rincones imperfectos. La cabeza del chico bajo suyo está ligeramente volteada y sus ojos verdes algo vidriosos con vergüenza, con un pudor que ya no debería haber. Sonríe con ternura, acariciando su cabello sucio. Se sujeta del borde de la mesa, intentando penetrarlo más suavemente, disculpándose por el sudor que cae en sus mejillas de durazno.

Tan profundo, buscando ese algo adentro suyo que lo atrajo desde el primer vistazo, que lo hace diferente al resto y que le llevó a olvidar su timidez para tenerlo así, con sus manos sujetando sus piernas de gimnasta, sintiendo el paraíso privado de puertas cerradas. Ojalá pudiera preguntarle qué clase de vida ha tenido, qué persona estaba siendo antes de que sus caminos cruzaran pero no es el momento. No sabe nada más de él que tiene un cuerpo delicioso y unos preciosos ojos verdes y aún así siente que lo ama. Que cuando deba despedirme va a romper en llanto. Pasa su mano para limpiar las gotas de sudor que manchan su rostro, quizá mezcladas con un par de lágrimas. Hace tanto que no se siente así de enamorado, de necesitado. Inclina su rostro para besarlo. Su lengua sabe a medicamentos y le adormece como un exceso de caramelo. Sonríe sobre sus labios, gimiendo suavemente sobre ellos, pasando su lengua por ellos, queriendo grabarlos para siempre en su recuerdo sensorial. Sus preciosos ojos verdes siguen mirando hacia la pared contraria y cree que no podría estar más enamorado. Que sea la única vez que vayan a encontrarse no significa que va a olvidarla, le juraba en silencio, sintiendo el orgasmo atronar en su columna. Apenas puede sujetarse de la mesa antes de salir del chico, respirando tan pesadamente no sólo por el placer sino también por el llanto. Mira con pena al muchachito sobre la mesa, sin desear formular la despedida pero debe seguir trabajando. Desenrolla el condón y lo arranca de su pene con un sonido intensificadopor lo reducido del lugar. Lo guarda en su bata, se acomoda el pantalón y los guantes de látex antes de volver a tomar el escalpelo. Ya había vaciado casi todos los órganos, salvo los que necesitaba para su pequeño íntimo encuentro y seguía sin encontrar el secreto del enamoramiento. Dónde estaba el alma, qué era lo que hacía a aquél cuerpo juvenil tan diferente al resto de los que pasaban por la plancha hasta el punto de hacerlo perder la cabeza y cerrar la puerta para que nadie escuchara cómo lo hacía suyo. Suspiró, mirando en su muñeca una pulsera con un colgante de grano de café. Nadie sabría que se la había quitado, sería su trofeo. La deslizó también en la bolsa de su bata mientras garabateaba en la valoración los datos pertinentes y que todos sus órganos estaban listos para donación.

Le hubiera gustado jurarle amor eterno antes de salir de la morgue a tomarse un descanso, pero los cadáveres no suelen durar tanto .


	37. Chocolate rosa

Thomas se aferraba a que el tiempo cambiaría a su hijo. Todo el mundo comete alguna rebeldía y se aferra a ella como capricho contra los adultos en la adolescencia y,sobre todo, su hijo tenía un carácter naturalmente desafiante. Era un buen niño, le había educado las cosas que a él le enseñaron como correctas, le transmitió su visión del mundo como a él habían hecho y por eso no comprendía que Craig lo quisiera cuestionar todo. Sólo quería hacer de él un buen hombre, responsable y capaz de proteger y proveer a una familia. Porque sólo existe un tipo de familia, un tipo de amor. No comprendía a su hijo negando algo tan claro como lo “ natural”

Pero seguro sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para superar esa etapa. No podía estar realmente enamorado de ese chico loco y nervioso. No podía ser uno de ellos, y no era que estuviera mal, no tenían la culpa de no haber contado con una figura paterna fuerte, con un correctivo en el momento adecuado y haber crecido de esa manera. Pero Craig había sido educado correctamente y por eso no era posible que realmente tuviera esa clase de gustos. No era cuestión de gustos, era cuestión de tiempo. Así que le dio su espacio y procuró no darle motivos para que siguiera a la defensiva, usando esa vieja táctica de “ haré creer a mi hijo que pienso que esto es cool para que renuncie a ello”

Pero después de la universidad todavía no había señal alguna de que su relación fuera a acabarse y comenzaba a preocuparse. El tiempo se iba acabando, si pasaba de los treinta soltero, estaba condenado. Porque aunque viviera con ese tal Tweek, no era una relación formal, sólo eran dos muchachitos confundidos. Un rayo de esperanza llegó con una llamada algo misteriosa pidiendo permiso para pasar una semana en casa.Los labios fruncidos de su esposa al contárselo, le hicieron saber que ella no solo estaba al tanto de aquello, sino que conocía una parte que él no, pero conociéndola, ni bajo tortura se lo diría. Cuando lo vio entrar solo no tardó en abrazarlo con una sonrisa falsamente comprensiva. Le dio su tiempo para que se instalara pero sí o sí esa noche saldrían al bar con los chicos. Porque su hijo ya era un hombre de veintiocho años y podía beber con su padre. Craig no protestó, con una actitud rozando en lo sumisa que le sorprendió pero le agradó. Todavía tenía un par de años para no caer en la maldición de los treinta.Quizá al calor del alcohol y las horas, después le propondría ir a algún lugar de alterne, sólo claro si juraba no contárselo a su madre. Pero el chico no salía de los monosílabos y los tragos como respuesta a sus preguntas. No estaba deprimido, estaba nervioso, si lo sabría él que lo había visto crecer. No quiso presionarlo, pero al darle una rápida mirada evaluativa cuando comenzó a arremangarse la camisa, notó una mancha de tinta en su antebrazo derecho. “Adhara”

-Es un nombre de mujer- exclamó, ganándose una mirada acorralada y un marcado sonrojo. Intentó volver a cubrirse, pero su padre le sujetó el brazo y exclamó con mayor orgullo-¡Es un nombre de mujer!-

-Sí- se soltó, esquivando la mirada- ya deben estarnos esperando con mamá- sus dedos comenzaron a temblar sobre la botella- ¿Quieres ir a conocerla?- preguntó tan bajito que Thomas apenas lo escuchó. Apenas le dio tiempo de respirar al tomarlo del brazo y jalarlo hacia la salida. Lo sabía, él sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Ah, la imaginaba. Hermosa, refinada. Una dama, sin duda, digna de llevar el apellido de esa familia. Digna de haber robado el corazón de Craig. Sin decirlo, notaba el brillo en los ojos de su hijo. Su nerviosismo aumentó cuando aparcaron - lo único que te pido es que no pierdas la cabeza ¿ Está bien? Son mi familia, papá-

Son. No es. Son. Sus ojos se abrieron más y un calor le volcó cada órgano en una fiesta. En cuatro años sin haberlos visitado podían haber cambiado tantas cosas. En esos cuatro años que apenas se habían hablado porque Thomas se negó ferreamente a aceptar que Tweek fuera a casa de su abuela en navidad. Abrió la puerta, entrando corriendo para detenerse confundido al ver a su esposa sentada en la sala, riendo con ese niño loco y nervioso que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado. Volteó a todos lados, buscando, pero sólo estaban ellos dos. Craig entonces se adelantó a él, saludando a su madre, besando a Tweek y metiendo los dedos en el montón de mantas que tenía el rubio entre brazos y apenas había notado. Por primera vez en toda la noche, se atrevió a mirarlo, dando un paso delante de Tweek sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-Sé que nunca haz estado conforme con mis elecciones, papá, que eso nos ha ido distanciado con los años porque sigues esperando que cambie, pero esta es mi vida. Esta es mi familia y realmente no espero que lo aceptes. Me enseñaste a ser un hombre con ciertas costumbres y por eso es que quiero ser recto con esto, nada más- respiró profundamente- Tweek y yo nos casamos el año pasado.Ante la ley ya no puedes negar que somos pareja - ladeó su sonrisa ante la cara pálida de Thomas y la sonrisa orgullosa de su madre- y… este año adoptamos a Adhara- su tono se suavizó al pronunciar el nombre de su hija, volteando a mirar el montón de mantas. Para volver la vista a un congelado Thomas, esperando cualquier reacción.

Craig estaba un paso adelante, con el brazo ligeramente extendido ante Tweek y con la mirada bien fija en él. Protector. Thomas supo entonces que el único que necesitaba tiempo había sido él. Tiempo para comprender que Craig era un hombre capaz de proteger, de amar. No importaba si rompía sus creencias, Craig se había convertido en un hombre mejor del que pudo haber soñado.

¿Cuánto tiempo había perdido esperando que el tiempo hiciera algo imposible? Sus labios temblaron ligeramente, mirando con timidez el montoncito de mantas que comenzó a moverse.

-¿Puedo...puedo conocer a mi nieta?- su tono fue bajo, queriendo dejarle en claro a Craig que no era una amenaza. El pelinegro volteó a ver a Tweek. Con ese gesto calmado que le había dado la madurez, se incorporó, caminado hacia Thomas. Sonriéndole sin rencores, extendiendo los brazos. Thomas sujetó entre sus brazos la delicada carga. Removió una manta para descubrir el pequeño rostro apiñado, redondo. Los enormes ojos verdes de la niña lo notaron y comenzó a reír, estirando sus manitas.

-Es preciosa- estaba tan sobrecogido que no le importó que la voz se le quebrara cuando las manos de la niña se cerraron en su dedo, balbuceando algo ininteligible- Así es, yo soy tu abuelo, mucho gusto- agitó el dedo, ganándose otra risa de la pequeña- ¿ En serio ibas a negarme verla crecer?-

-El que me convenció de traerla fue Tweek- confesó con desgarbo, ganándose una mirada igual de reprobatoria de parte de Laura y Tweek. Thomas y Craig se miraron cómplices y comenzaron a reír.

Tenían mucho tiempo por recuperar.


	38. Lejos

Podía decir que quería deslizar su lengua, vertical y horizontal sobre la hoja de una navaja y sería menos acusado. Podía pararse sobre las puntas de sus pies sosteniéndose sólo del aire sobre los límites de un barranco y nadie respiraría con alarma. Podía poner en palabras obscenidades alarmantes, vulgares y venenosas y no serían tan indignas como la confesión que tenía atorada entre los labios y la punta de su cerveza. Besaba al licor para que le quitara ese quemante secreto. Quería deshacerse bajo el líquido, enmudecer para siempre o ser borrado en el infinito para que aquél pensamiento no volviera a aterirlo.   
  


Algo debía andar mal.  
  


¿Cuál era la lógica que podía seguir en esa penosa condición? Jugando una carta pintada inocentemente de maldad en un póker real. Se construía en su noción de pecado y ésta era tan limpia que quizá debía sentirse avergonzado. No desesperado, apurando el nuevo trago antes de arropar la botella vacía en el bote de basura entre los periódicos mojados. Todavía quedaban otras tres botellas de las cinco que había intentado robar, aunque después haya vuelto a dejar un billete de cincuenta dólares en el mostrador y vuelto a salir corriendo. No podía ser alguien más y quería sentirse satisfecho con lo que había construído sobre sí mismo. Pero ¿ A través de los ojos de quién se estaba mirando? Su familia hablaba del buen chico que siempre cooperaba en los quehaceres, que nunca daba dolores de cabeza ni protestaba ni aunque fuera su integridad lo que estuvieran comprometiendo. Sus amigos lo veían como un elemplo a seguir, como un pilar inquebrantable aunque eso le obligara a cubrir con cualquier maquillaje sus quebrantos. Podía escucharse de otros labios pero ¿Quién se suponía que era? Sus audífonos se deslizaron por la fricción contra sus cabellos y debió sujetarlos en una coleta apresurada, siguiendo su camino sin prestar atención a otros sonidos de advertencia que la noche tenía. Una inocente y pura lágrima de oro corriendo por los suelos más oscuros. Justo en ese momento, se sentía como una envoltura dorada de papel en el suelo, que podía confundirse fácilmente con una moneda. Una llamativa pérdida de tiempo. Le dio otro trago a su cerveza, tarareando la canción que lo protegía del temor.   
  


El temor es una reacción natural y así de extraña- Protege o inmoviliza, una moneda en el aire. Por ejemplo, había artefactos de tortuta tan hermosos y complicados que primero despertaban la curiosidad que las ganas de salir corriendo. Por supuesto que existen aquellos declaradamente intimidantes, acusadoramente dañinos. Pero había algunos tan...estéticos que incluso podía lucirlos en su moda sin miramientos. Algunos tan suaves y dulces en su visual que sólo podían ser adornos para un patio sui generis como a él le caracterizaba.   
  


-¿Esto acaso es un pelador de huevos? Oh, no, mi querido amigo. Esto es una pera de la angustia- se rió a solas, encontrando otro bote de basura. Pronto el líquido pesó en su vegija y miró a todos lados más de cinco veces para cerciorarse que el callejón estaba solo. Pero su pudor le ganó a su urgencia y prefirió esperar un poco más. si caminaba un par de cuadras más llegaría a ese local de comida china que había decidido extender su horario a las veinticuatro horas para atraer más clientela. Reconocía a uno de los trabajadores pero no sabía de dónde. Una bonita cara sureña con pecas, llena de sol.   
  


-¿Qué va a ordenar?- una chica lo interceptó camino al baño, sobresaltándolo. Debía deducir que no sería tan fácil como usar sólo el baño, debía pedir algo.   
  


-¿Qué me recomiendas?- preguntó con su natural encanto, nada de coquetería, una innata simpatía que la hizo sonreír mientras miraba el menú en sus manos.  
  


-El pollo es lo menos quemado que tenemos- confesó, sonrojándose al instante. Mike se rió de buena gana, asintiendo. Si fuera otra persona, usaría su encanto para convencerla de que sólo le permitiera usar el baño sin consumir nada. Pero seguro eso le ganaría un regaño de su jefe y quizá incluso un descuento en su paga. Todos conocían al señor Kim.  
  


Ella ni siquiera se hubiera detenido a mirar a la empleada. Y probablemente la empleada ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a mirarla a ella.  
  


-Está bien el pollo y unos tallarines, por favor, en seguida voy a caja, sólo déjame- ladeó la cabeza y la chica se apresuó a asentir y volver a la barra. Entró y al salir a lavarse las manos, notó que las cervezas hacían un sonido demasiado evidente en su mochila de púas y muy probablemente su aliento también lo delataría. Aquello no debía, pero lo emocionó, sin poder perder la sonrisa al sentarse, ni cuando recibió el plato dudosamente comestible. Agradeció y una idea le cruzó por la mente. Sacar una de sus cervezas y beberla, aprovechando la escasa luz y la privacidad que le daba estar hasta el fondo del local.   
  


No iba a hacerlo, pero mentiría al respecto.  
  


Afuera había comenzado a llover y agradeció haber entrado a ese lugar para resguardarse, seguro que no quería explicar por qué se había resfriado. No a su madre, al menos. Para ella, él estaba justo ahora en casa de Larry estudiando y no soplando a unos tallarines demasiado salados mientras el alcohol iba borrando las figuras delante de sus ojos sin alcanzar todavía a embriagarlo. Ventajas de un hígado sano, suponía. 

Aquella tarde también estaba lloviendo, todos en el patio comenzaron a correr hacia el interior del colegio menos _ellos_. Ellos veían impasibles cómo las gotas oscurecían el patio y el aire comenzaba a hacerse más frío en su pulmones, en el humo de sus cigarrillos. Siempre le habían resultado llamativos, seres exóticos en su lado del patio como una especie de zoo de caza. Sin interesarse por el calor que cualquier humano normal buscaría, viendo la lluvia arreciar desde su resguardo hasta que el timbre sonó. ÉL ya estaba dentro, los veía desde la ventana del segundo piso, seguro que esperarían al menos unos minutos para entrar. Pero no. Pete, con Firkle pegado a sus piernas, caminando sin prisas bajo el abrigo del mayor hacia la entrada. Después Henrietta, al lado de Michael y bajo su larga gabardina. Casi podía escuchar lo pesado de la tela de su falda al rozar con el piso mojado, haciéndola caminar más lento. Torció los labios, pensando que era de lo más descortés que aquél chico no se hubiera ofrecido a esperar a que el suelo al menos se secara, o tenderle su brazo para ayudarla a caminar. Lo vio susurrarle algo antes de arrodillarse y supuso que tendría la cortesía de cargarla para acortar los pasos que restaban. En su lugar, el chico tomó una de las puntas de la falda y la partió, dejando al descubierto una porción de sus muslos para darle mayor movilidad. Henrietta parecía satisfecha, sin importarle que Michael se hubiera mojado la espalda y las rodillas por ella. Nirándolo con una intensa pero amarga ceremonia de intimidad.  
  


En sus ojos, en sus labios y en su porte no había más que una infame monarquía tatuada. Ella era una reina, no una simple dama. Lo veía en la forma casi hiriente en que su barbilla no bajaba ni medio milímetro para atender el vestido rasgado. El pudor era para las cortesanas. Henrietta tenía el vicio esculpido en cada rincón de su ser, impregnado en su piel como un perfume para despertar guerras, para derribar imperios. No necesitaba una cursi escena de película donde su caballero la eclipsaba al tomarla en brazos, recordando que ella era frágil y él fuerte. 

No.

Michael ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a pensarla así. Sus cortesías eran para agradarla, no para minimizarla. Él estaba ahí para soplar el fuego que la alimentaba, no para cubrirlo, no para hacerlo una dulce pero menor brizna. Henrietta era el infierno o la nada. Y él estaba más que agradecido por el título de su...chico de las flores. Adornando por donde ella iba a destruir para hacerlo más violento. Mike no podría hacer algo así.  
  


Mike no podría ser alguien así.  
  


Michael era un nombre formal, un título que estremece la lengua en su pronunciación, un leve temblor en su elegancia. Y Mike, era más bien su símil amistoso, su desvirtuación para la confianza. Mike es el nombre que puedes gritar para invitar a tu mesa, mientras que Michael es algo que susurras en una confidencia.   
  


Michael es un nombre que dignifica unos labios como los de Henrietta, pero Mike...Es algo impronunciable. Lo entendía. Pero dolía admitirse que desde aquella torpe intromisión de su intimidad, no había otra mirada que deseara lo definiera.  
  
  
  


¿Qué diría Henrietta si supiera que robó cien dólares de la cartera de su padastro para comprar alcohol de manera algo ilegal? ¿O que ( mentira, claro) había bebido en el estaurante del señor Kim? ¿O que seguía fuera de casa ya pasadas las dos de la madrugada?  
  
  
  


¿Qué diría ella si supiera que él quería robarle cualquier pecado a la noche para engarzar en su corona? ¿Lo acogería bajo su falda o le obligaría a estar en sus bordes, apenas moviendo el más mínimo hilo suelto con su respiración? Le haría marcharse lejos, burlándose de su mal sustentado traje de niño malo, sin duda. Estaba temblando al sentir la mirada del señor Kim mientras deslizaba los tallarines por su garganta, aterrado de que le hiciera abrir la mochila y ver su contenido. Sin duda llamaría a su madre y no quería ser castigado. Eran casi las tres y él ya sentía los párpados pesarle, no quería pasar frío caminando todavía ni menos encontrarse con algún vagabundo que pudiera quitarle sus escasos afectos. Quería llegar a casa y darse un baño con esa bomba de frutos tropicales que dejaba su piel suave, tomar un té para dormir y despertar con el olor del tocino para reemplazar el rancio de ese pollo en su paladar.  
  


Estaba formándose una máscara para agradarle a alguien que ni siquiera podría pronunciar su nombre sin asco. Si, para empezar, supiera su nombre. Él la miraba desde lejos, la sabía desde lejos, pero si franqueara las distancias, ella seguro lo aniquilaría antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra para identificarse. Aunque tampoco cambiaría mucho si supiera quién era. Quizá su anonimato era su única defensa.   
  


-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo más?- la mesera lucía demasiado despierta, demasiado luminosa para la madrugada y el lugar. Esa era la clase de personas con las cuales él tenía permitido interactuar, con sus criaturas de ensueño pero brillantes, con las amables estirpes de la luz y no con los dueños de la noche.   
  


Pero tenía tantas ganas de acariciar ese cielo.  
  


-Estoy bien, gracias- sonrió, buscando un billete en su pantalón para deslizar en la mesa, mientras iba a pagar sus alimentos a caja. Se acomodó la mochila, pensando que camino a su casa podía beber al menos una cerveza más y mañana convencería a ese par de seguidores suyos que compartían clase con Henrietta, que   
  



	39. Dirty

Sostenía el papel entre sus dedos como si las letras ahí estuvieran en un idioma extraño. Pero por más mala que fuera su gramática, la letra era muy clara y evidente. Cuatro palabras, eso era todo. Y unos cuantos dibujos obscenos, porque no podía ser diferente. Aún así... Volvió a leerlo, mirando a todos lados a ver si alguien más lo había descubierto. Stan intentaba mirar por encima de su hombro, curioso, pero Kyle alcanzó a cerrar el diario y patearlo de vuelta bajo la cama.

-Sólo son estupideces- declaró. Antes que pudiera decir algo más, Eric entró, mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados ante el silencio que se hizo.

-Más les vale que no estuvieran husmeando. En especial tú, judío. Guardé mi alcancía lejos de tus sucias manos- se paró cerca del chico, señalándolo con el dedo. Kyle no dijo una palabra, pestañeando más bien curioso, buscando algo en esos ojos café claro que no hubiera visto, algo...

-Nadie te va a robar, Cartman, si empiezan a pelear vamos a llegar tarde a clases, se supone que sólo vinimos por el trabajo- intercedió Stan, tomando el fólder que recién habían impreso de las manos de Eric, caminando a la puerta- Kenny ya nos debe estar esperando-

-Te estoy vigilando, rata judía, sal primero-

Kyle siguió mirándolo, sin decir nada y siguiendo a Stan hasta la parada de autobuses. Eric no pudo evitar levantar una ceja ante su pasividad. Seguro era porque en verdad ya iban tarde a clases. Se acomodó la mochila, siguiendo a sus amigos hasta la parada. En clases las cosas parecían normales, con sus brillantes y agudos comentarios que los demás no comprendían, algún insulto bien ganado a quien fuera, levantar la voz y notar de pronto que Kyle no lo estaba regañando por interrumpir la clase, como solía hacer. De hecho, parecía ni siquiera notarlo, abstraído en la operación que el profesor había escrito en el pizarrón. Eso no estaba bien ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarlo?

-¿Qué pasa, Kyle? ¿Te quedaste despierto escuchando los berridos de tu madre?-

-¡Eric!- Wendy llamó su atención a la par del par de risas que algunos soltaron. Kyle acomodó su codo en el pupitre sin dejar el bolígrafo, sin voltear la vista.

-¿Estás bien, amigo?- Stan sacudió su hombro, llamando su atención y el pelirrojo le sonrió, negando con la cabeza- No has respondido un solo insulto de Cartman y hoy ha estado más insoportable que de costumbre-

-No vale la pena desgastarse, amigo- apretó su brazo, sonriendo de nuevo, mirando sin embargo fijamente a Eric, mientras subía sus dedos por el antebrazo de su amigo, casi felino, atento a sus reacciones- tengo cosas más importantes en mi mente-

-Es...- tragó saliva, sintiendo el sonrojo- bueno saber que al menos uno de ustedes dos está madurando-

-¿Qué dices? ¡La comadreja pelirroja siempre ha sido un maldito bebé! ¡Seguro todavía se orina en la cama!- Azotó sus manos contra su pupitre, apretando los dientes.

-Me gusta esa palabra- rió con mucha suavidad, volviendo a acomodarse en su pupitre, dejando que Eric y Stan se quedaran con la misma sorpresa al no responder. Al final de la clase, Eric se levantó de su asiento, todavía contrariado. Caminó al baño, abrió el grifo y mojó su rostro. No se suponía que ellos cambiaran. Esa era su relación, él maldecía, Kyle lo insultaba más fuerte. ¿Estaba perdiendo su encanto? Quizá estaba siendo muy suave. Debía subir un poco el nivel. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y después el seguro. Volteó, dispuesto a pelear.

-¿Qué mierda haces, imbécil?- sintió que las rodillas le temblaban por alguna inexplicable razón ante la figura de Kyle contra la puerta. Con el ceño fruncido, con los labios apretados- más te vale que no estés planeando golpearme, esta escuela ya ha eliminado la violencia ¿Recuerdas? Además soy cinta negra en...-

-" El culo de Kyle"- repitió, con los brazos cruzados- estaba escrito en tu diario, en el lugar del sueño del día-

-Sabía que habían espiado mis cosas, par de...-

-¿Qué clase de sueño fue, Cartman? Si ya sueñas con él ¿Significa que me lo has visto alguna vez?-

-No te hagas ideas estúpidas, Kyle. Fue una pesadilla. Tu culo era una especie de alien que nos atacaba a todos- sus manos se sentían frías y quería pensar que era por el agua que no se había secado, por el aire que entraba desde las ventanillas. No por el gesto demasiado calmado de Kyle, por la forma casi burlona en que lo miraba- No todos somos unos cerdos degenerados como tú, no pienses por mí-

-No estoy pensando nada, sólo estoy preguntando- no lo estaba atacando como esperaba, no estaba siendo visceral y directo como acostumbraba. Esa actitud lo estaba irritando, demasiado oculto, demasiado rodeo.

-No tienes derecho a preguntar nada, jodido invasor de la privacidad-

-¿No tengo derecho? Vamos- se rió abiertamente, caminando hacia él, con los brazos todavía cruzados y esa media sonrisa que oscurecía el esmeralda de sus ojos- ¿Quién pretendes que crea esa mierda, Cartman? Un alien...-

-Te lo advierto- se puso en una improvisada postura de pelea que no hizo sino carcajear más a Kyle. Se inclinó a su oreja, recordándole los centímetros que la adolescencia le concedió a él, la anchura de su espalda que fue obra del baloncesto y una buena alimentación. El olor a madera y miel que casi le hacía querer cerrar los ojos y acercarse.

-¿Esperas que te crea esa mierda cuando yo mismo te he visto mirarme?¿ A quién quieres engañar, Cartman? Tus ojos se pegan a mi trasero en cuanto piensas que nadie te está mirando ¿ Tanto te gusta?¿Qué piensas? ¿En cómo se siente? ¿Cómo luce?¿Qué se sentirá pasar tu lengua por en medio? Te aseguro que soy una persona muy limpia. Quizá seas de los que prefieren mojar sus dedos y meterlos, sentir contra ellos cómo se van abriendo mis músculos, cómo me voy mojando para que después me lo puedas meter ¿Cómo se sentirá mi trasero contra tu abdomen mientras me lo metes por atrás? ¿Me has imaginado en cuatro para ti? ¿Cómo y de dónde me sujetarías para irme partiendo más duro?-

-Kyle,esto es innecesario-

-¿Te estás sonrojando?- sonrió, apoyando sus manos a los costados de su cabeza, pegándose contra su cuerpo, acercando sus labios a su oreja, respirando sobre ésta antes de continuar-¿Te pondrás igual de rojo mientras te la chupo? Siempre has tenido esa fantasía, no puedes negarlo, lo hiciste una noticia nacional, eres un descarado.Todos me dicen que tengo los labios muy carnosos ¿Eso es lo que te gusta?¿Eso es lo que te excita? Imaginarte cómo los abro para ti, cómo voy lamiendo todo, dejándotelo tan mojado como si te acabaras de bañar, tan duro que incluso te dolería ¿Has pensado cómo te miraría estando arrodillado para ti? ¿Me tomarías del cabello o dejarías que fuera yo mismo quien se guiara? Presiento que eres de los que prefieren las cosas suaves, con besitos en la ingle antes de mamártela ¿No?-

-Estás siendo muy vulgar, judío ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Oh ¿No era esto lo que querías? Parecías tan ansioso porque te hablara de esta manera hace apenas un rato- respiró pausadamente, apreciando que Cartman no se había movido ni un sólo milímetro. Podía simplemente empujarlo, podía de verdad insultarlo de esa forma hiriente y afilada que lo ponía en guardia, podía callarlo gritando. Pero estaba ahí, con la cabeza ladeada, con las manos contra el metal del baño. Escuchando.

-Yo nunca te he visto nada, no soy marica-

-¿Qué tan seguro estás de eso? ¿Podrías jurarlo por tu madre? Además ¿Qué tiene de malo? Creéme que es muchas cosas, menos aburrido-

-No me digas que...-

-No te lo diré si no quieres escucharlo, pero no puedo evitar ver lo rojo que estás y lo chillona que sale tu voz ¿Cómo gemirás?¿ Harás algún ruidito adorable como de animal de granja o lo harás como una verdadera puta? Tienes escuela en casa, amigo, alguna vez mientras jugábamos videojuegos y tu madre estaba atendiendo a alguno de sus "alumnos" no pude evitar escucharla y lo primero que vino a mi mente fue ¿Eric sonará igual? ¿Qué tanto soportará antes de comenzar a lloriquear por más? ¿Qué tanto...?- ambos voltearon ante los fuertes toques en la puerta y la voz autoritaria de algún profesor, exigiéndoles abrir. Kyle resopló, encogiéndose de hombros- supongo que nunca vamos a saberlo. Después de todo, esto sólo son ideas mías ¿No es cierto?-

Kyle abrió la puerta, saliendo, dejando a Eric con una mal disimulada confesión en los pantalones y la cara todavía mojada.


	40. Tacenda

Le intrigaba lo largas que eran sus pestañas. Gruesas y frondosas como un vestido mal hilado, preciosas. Negras. Pero no tan negras como sus ojos. Era increíble, podía pasarse todas las horas del mundo buscando con qué comparar el negro de sus ojos. Cascadas de alquitrán, dos segundos antes de que el sol salga, la punta rota de un lápiz, sangre seca por más de dos semanas. Negro, negro, negro. Le hacía sentir envenenado, más mareado que todo el licor que había bebido. Se apoyó contra la pared, respirando pesadamente.

-Manzanas tres días podridas, el fondo del mar, abertura entre las paredes- dejó salir casi en un jadeo, sintiendo las manos de Pete a cada lado de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Él no era quien perdía el control, él _era_ el control. Pero Pete estaba fuera de su alcance, con esa forma nada miséricorde de morderse los labios, de verlo a través de las hebras rojizas y negras, midiéndolo, provocándolo. Su calor estaba acariciando su piel de una forma húmeda, obsesiva, haciéndole maldecir su gabardina, queriendo arrancársela en ese momento. Pero, eso sólo sería servirse él mismo en bandeja de plata.

-No tengo idea de qué mierda me estás hablando ¿Estás ebrio?- ¿Cómo podía mantenerse tan afilado? Tan hiriente y humillante. Habían bebido lo mismo y él era quien más lo soportaba ¿Cómo era que Pete seguía tan entero?

-No más que tú- se rió, sintiéndose ahora más extraño al ver que inconscientemente se había encorvado para hacerse más pequeño y quedar a la altura, un poco menos, de Pete. Quería que lo acorralara, quería que lo sometiera. Mantuvo la respiración unos segundos ante la cercanía imprevista de su rostro, casi soplándole el aliento en sus labios.

-Tienes unos ojos muy raros. Los tienes rasgados pero no pequeños, además me encanta lo grises que son. Parecen - estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su corazón latiendo por él, para ahorrarle ese esfuerzo- no tengo idea. Pero son bonitos-

-Casi parece que - no quería seguir hablando. No cuando la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas así de salvajes, así de atemorizantes en sus intenciones, en sus impulsos. Era tan fácil como sujetar su cintura y acercarlo a él, como inclinar la cabeza y comenzar a besarlo. Pero quería ser dominado, lo ansiaba tanto.

-¿Que te estoy coqueteando?- lo vio alzar el mentón con esa naturaleza sensual que sólo podía ser suya, sus labios en una mueca burlona, cínica- Me sorprende que te dieras cuenta mejor estando ebrio, Michael-

-Eres un chico problema, Pete. Te encanta meter en problemas a todo el mundo- suspiró, deslizando su espalda en la pared.

-¿Y eso no te parece excitante? Mi pobre Michael, siempre tan serio- el filo agudo de su sonrisa fue lo último que vio antes de sentir por fin sus labios.

-Como te decía- Fue apenas un segundo, pudo haberlo ignorado. Pero algo llamó su atención en ese callejón , ni siquiera oculto. Ni siquiera era de noche. No pudo evitar el jadeo y el sobresalto. La chica a su lado levantó la ceja, intentando encontrar qué había cortado el relato de Larry de esa manera.

Ella también los vio. Se cubrió la boca, sintiendo el peso del nombre de "Mike" y su bien sabido enamoramiento por Pete. Volteó a ver a Larry. El chico boqueó un par de veces, con la vista fija en ella.

-Como me decías- retomó, jalándolo ligeramente de la chaqueta para hacerlo caminar lejos de ahí.

Había cosas que estaban hechas para no ser dichas.


	41. Public

No era precisamente el niño mejor portado de todo South Park pero tampoco era el más problemático. De hecho, era bastante calmado, algo pasivo pero ecuánime cuando la situación lo requería. Era un niño como cualquiera, ni en uno ni en otro extremo y le gustaba que fuera amigo de su hijo por lo fácil que lograba calmarlo. No lo consideraba una mala influencia, ni un peligro o algo parecido.

Por eso se quedó sin habla cuando le llamó desde la comisaría, pidiéndole como un favor del tamaño del mundo que fuera a recogerlo. Primó tomar las llaves del auto e ir por él, juntando cien dólares para su fianza antes que preguntar por qué lo habían detenido y por qué lo había llamado a él y no a Thomas. Y aunque no fue realmente consolador cuando el oficial le informó que había sido encontrado ebrio intentando incendiar unas ramas secas en el patio de algún vecino, al menos no había sido robo o algo peor. Le dio una mezcla de ternura y pena verlo dormitar contra la pared de la sala de detenidos. Pagó los cincuenta dólares de fianza, asegurando que hablaría seriamente con sus padres sobre su comportamiento, pero el oficial sólo entendió que lo estaba librando de un problema más esa noche. Se acercó a despertar a Craig con una sacudida de hombro. Sonrió al verlo disculparse tan torpemente y agradecer mientras se levantaba y debió sujetarlo para que no se cayera. Le ayudó a entrar al auto y abrochó su cinturón en el asiento de copiloto.

-Lo lamento, señor Tweak, pero si le hubiera dicho a mi padre, me hubiera dejado pasar la noche aquí o incluso les hubiera pedido que me detuvieran toda la jodida semana-

-Mi primera borrachera me la puse casi a tu edad, entiendo lo que eso- sonrió suavemente, encendiendo la radio- ¿Quieres parar a cenar algo?-

-No quiero vomitar delante de usted- confesó, reclinándose en el asiento, cubriendo su rostro con su mano- y en realidad no tengo nada de hambre, sólo quiero dormir-

-Uh... ¿Quieres que te deje en tu casa o prefieres dormir en el sofá?-

-¿Puede... sólo conducir un poco más?- pidió con la voz muy baja, avergonzado.

-Claro, apenas son las tres de la mañana y no es como si deba levantarme temprano- ironizó. Pero el chico no le contestó como acostumbraba, sólo se quedó callado, mirando el techo del auto- ¿Tienes algún problema en casa, hijo? ¿Necesitas hablar de algo?- Craig lo miró un segundo y Richard pudo jurar que lo mandaría al carajo. Era el mejor amigo de su hijo y pasaba tanto tiempo en su casa que entre ellos la relación era fraterna a fuerza de trato.

-No me haga sentir como un soplón, por favor. Tome todo esto como una ¿ Plática de amigos?- abrió su chamarra, mostrándole la botella de licor con un nombre impronunciable, haciéndolo casi estrellarse. Antes de comenzar a cuestionarle o reprenderlo, el adolescente le extendió la botella, ofreciéndole, relajándose - estamos en South Park, aquí todos han manejado ebrios aunque sea una vez, no te quedes atrás- pestañeó ante el gesto enfadado del adulto- hazlo entonces como un acto de buena fe, si me dejas acabar todo esto solo me va a dar una congestión alcohólica-

-¿ Por qué mejor no la dejas en el asiento trasero y me cuentas qué ocurre?-

-¿Por favor?- insistió y Richard, a pesar del chasqueo de lengua, terminó aceptando, dándole un largo trago a la botella. Tenía un sabor bastante dulce. Craig después le dio otro trago, mirando el vacío nocturno de la calle, suspirando- Tweek está saliendo con Lola, una chica de nuestra clase. No le dijo a nadie hasta que fue algo como formal ¿Sabes? Tenía miedo que siendo como somos, nos burláramos de él si lo terminaban botando-

-¿Mi hijo tiene novia? No tenía ni idea-

-Recuerda que no puedes decir nada de esto, es una plática entre nosotros- repitió, extendiéndole de nuevo la botella y Richard sopesó, mirando el callejón vacío y decidiendo estacionarse antes de aceptar de nuevo la botella, guardó silencio, dejando que continuara- Es una chica preciosa, es simpática y bueno. Es la chica perfecta- Richard miró con pena a Craig, creyendo intuir el gesto amargo y la rapidez con que bajó el licor por su garganta- Clyde se rió un poco cuando nos lo dijo, pensando que estaba bromeando, después le estuvo insistiendo como una hora para que le revelara el secreto porque le parecía imposible que Tweek, siendo tan nervioso y toda la mierda se hubiera conseguido una chica pero a mí me hubiera parecido imposible que no lo hiciera. Tweek es terriblemente atractivo, es encantador- le dio otro trago, extendiéndole la botella a Richard- hoy estaba decidido a confesarme. Soy pésimo con las palabras así que le escribí la carta más larga y cursi del mundo. Pero antes que pudiera dársela, él simplemente apareció con ella de la mano y en realidad ya no le vi sentido. No iba a ganar esa batalla y hubiera jodido nuestra amistad gratis. No por no ser correspondido, pero supongo que se hubiera vuelto todo incómodo después de eso y por eso decidí quemarla, pero como ya estaba bastante ebrio casi provoco un incendio forestal-

-Entiendo que sea duro, hijo, enamorarse y no ser correspondido ya es difícil, pero que te hayas enamorado de la novia de tu mejor amigo-

-De mi mejor amigo- corrigió, recargándose en el asiento, esperando que el acceso de tos de Richard parara -pensé que era muy obvio-

-Lo siento, me tomó por sorpresa. Dicho así, suena incluso peor. Aún así, el alcohol no es la respuesta, Craig. Imagina en qué problemas te pudiste meter o lo que le haces a tu salud-

-Vamos, Richard, si quisiera un discurso moral le hubiera llamado a mi madre- rió, cambiando la estación de radio, desistiendo, vinculando con su celular para comenzar a reproducir su propia música- tengo la esperanza de que te hayas estacionado junto a este mini mercado por algo más que unas papas fritas- casi pidió, terminando lo que quedaba de la botella.

-Espero que no estés insinuando que te compre más licor, acabas de decirme que sentías que te iba a dar una congestión alcohólica además sigo siendo un adulto-

-Con una moral bastante dudosa- sonrió, mordiéndose los labios-sólo un par de cervezas y unas frituras, no te estoy pidiendo mucho ¿O sí?- el adulto tragó saliva, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la nuca que le indicaba peligro.

-Mejor me llevo las llaves- Craig se echó a reír, acercándose a su oreja para susurrarle algo que lo hizo sonrojarse pero no negó. Subió el volumen del radio, tarareando, esperando que el adulto volviera. Tomó la cerveza cuando entró, murmurando lo noche que era y que a su edad ya no debía estar haciendo esas cosas. Destapó su lata y la extendió para chocarla con la de Richard.

-Por los amores perdidos- sonrió de lado, buscando su mano para enredar sus dedos- siempre me pareció muy triste cuando ustedes se divorciaron. Parecían la pareja más normal de este maldito pueblo. Helen es una mujer increíble y ha sido una muy buena madre. También me extrañó que Tweek prefiriera quedarse contigo, pero supongo que fue lo mejor, le hubiera costado adaptarse a la vida de Alabama-

-A veces las mejores historias de amor son en las que no acaban juntos- sonrió, bebiendo, recostándose en el asiento. Craig soltó su mano para abrir el paquete de frituras, ofreciéndole. Negó , más enfocado en no cerrar los ojos. Ya era más fácil no dormir que despertarse cansado. Suspiró, viendo a Craig quitarse la chamarra- ¿No está haciendo algo de frío?-

Como toda respuesta, el adolescente se sentó en sus piernas, rodeando su cuello para comenzar a besarlo. Abriendo sus labios, buscando su lengua, enredando sus dedos en su cabello. Richard echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándolo. La luz del letrero del minimercado era toda la que había, iluminando sus ojos azul oscuro de una forma que lo sacudía.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Estás borracho- explicó, mordiéndose los labios, mirando hacia el suelo- además, ya me he disculpado miles de veces por lo que ocurrió, Craig. Te juré que no iba a volver a pasar-

-¿ Y por eso no te negaste a comprar condones?- se rió contra su oreja, lamiendo después- no me digas que no estabas esperando que esto pasara-

-Estás borracho- repitió a pesar de lo quebrada que salió su voz ante la húmeda lengua que recorría su cuello, la boca que succionaba, los dedos en su cabello, su peso en sus piernas. Craig se separó un poco de él, mirándolo, sonriendo.

-Tú también lo estabas esa vez, velo como una forma de ponernos a mano- sujetó su mentón, volviendo a besarlo y Richard debió juntar todo su temple para sujetar sus muñecas y apartarlo.

-En verdad lo lamento, fue una completa estupidez de mi parte, tienes la edad de mi hijo, estás en un estado inconveniente y lo mejor sería que te lleve ahora mismo a tu casa, yo hablaré con tu padre para que no te castigue por -

-¿Por qué no me castigas tú?- sonrió de lado, sin soltar las manos de Richard de sus muñecas, abriendo más las piernas para deslizarse sobre él, recargando su espalda contra el volante, lamiéndose los labios. El adulto lo soltó, echándose hacia atrás, pero Craig cerró sus piernas en su cintura contra el asiento,estirándose al asiento de copiloto para tomar su cerveza y darle un largo trago sin beberla, inclinándose hacia Richard, pegando sus labios para hacer correr el líquido por su garganta, saliendo por sus labios hasta su camisa- si te preocupa estar sobrio, enseguida podemos arreglar eso, ya deja de poner excusas-

-Alguien puede vernos- intentó como última carta para sí mismo, queriendo no sentir tan caliente el cuerpo de Craig sobre él, tan suaves sus labios.

-Entonces mejor nos esforzamos por darles un buen espectáculo a los mirones ¿No crees?- sonrió, volviendo a enredar sus dedos, besándolo ya sin que Richard pudiera más que atraerlo contra sí por la cintura, buscando su lengua, rozando sus dientes, queriendo disolver como una pastilla las voces en su cabeza que le decían que estaba mal, terriblemente mal. Que si aquella vez a la salida del bar, después de demasiadas copas de vino, se encontró a Craig y el chico amablemente se ofreció a acompañarlo a su casa y en algún momento sin que pudiera recordar cómo pasó terminaron teniendo sexo en la cocina, fue porque había sido un error que lo tuvo semanas enteras sin poder verlo a los ojos hasta que fue el mismo Craig quien le aclaró que aquello había sido consensuado y si bien Richard intentó explicarle que un chico de dieciséis no podía darle su consentimiento real a un hombre de su edad, no pudo más que jurarle que no volvería a pasar.

Pero ahora lo tenía encima de él, sus manos sobre su espalda delgada, con el calor de su piel contra su vientre al estar Craig colando sus dedos en su camisa, acariciando su pecho, mordiendo su cuello, chocando sus caderas desesperado por más contacto, obligándolo a meter su mano en su pantalón, apretar su trasero, recordando mucho mejor de lo que deseaba lo jodidamente bien que se sentía, recorriendo su cintura hasta llegar a su entrepierna y comenzar a bajar el cierre de su pantalón.

-Permíteme- dijo con un hilo de voz, apresurándose a quitarle el cinturón y pegarse más a él mientras bajaba su ropa interior hasta sacar su pene y juntarlo con el suyo en su mano para masturbarse.

-Por todos los- jadeó, jalando su nuca para seguir besándolo, mordiendo, gruñendo al sentirlo subir la rapidez de su mano sobre sus miembros, la fricción que creaban y el escenario disolviéndose a cada ramillazo de placer. Afuera había gente pasando, ya había quienes comenzaban sus rutinas o quienes volvían de alguna fiesta. Pronto la oscuridad dejaría de protegerlos y no podía importale menos. ¿Qué podía ser más importante que Craig sujetando su mano libre para guiarla a su boca, para mojarla , lamiendo sus dedos, sujetando su muñeca mientras se levantaba sobre los talones para meterla en su ropa interior, indicándole lo que pretendía. Richard no se detuvo, buscando entre las nalgas del chico, metiendo uno de sus dedos con cuidado, siendo mordido por la brusquedad, haciéndole meter el segundo dedo con más lentitud, saliendo apenas, entrando de nuevo, queriendo relajar sus músculos, no perderse las sensaciones de estar siendo masturbado.

-Pásame los condones- pidió Craig y Richard, con la mano libre, tentó en el piso del auto hasta encontrar la bolsa que había dejado en el piso. El adolescente miró el paquete, abandonando su tarea un momento para abrir un envoltorio y desenrrollarlo sobre el pene de Richard, besándolo de nuevo antes de volver a recostarse sobre el volante, jalándolo contra él.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El bip de su alarma lo hizo levantarse y comenzar a jadear confundido, mirando hacia todos lados. Hacia la mujer tranquilamente dormida a su lado, a la fotografía de su familia sobre la mesa de noche. La respiración todavía no se le regulaba cuando Helen comenzó a abrir los ojos, mirándolo preocupada.

-Cariño ¿Estás bien?- le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Un par de segundos más darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando todavía en su cuerpo y jurarse que no volvía a beber antes de dormir, mientras caminaba penosamente al baño.


	42. Broken

La madera cruje a su ritmo pero el sonido es hueco en sus oídos. La cabeza le punza por todo el alcohol corriendo a su cerebro y no logra enfocar el suelo bajo él. Estúpido clima tropical, se limpia el sudor de la frente. Una vez más, pero se rinde y se deja caer en el suelo un momento, busca la botella que rodó y tras un trago asfixiante, decide que es mejor salir de ahí aunque realmente no tenga un lugar para sentirse a salvo.Desabrocha los primeros botones de su camisa, con ese jodido calor no planeaba entregarse a la brisa nocturna completamente vestido. 

Las calles ya adornadas por el fin de año, concurridas, se confunden entre sí y él no se preocupa por la manera en que lo miran semidesnudo y bebiendo, derramando alcohol que se evapora al tocar el piso, no recuerda cómo llegar a su casa. Su casa, se carcajea. Su casa está perdida desde hace mucho ¿ Qué clase de personas vivirán ahí ahora? ¿ Qué clase de cuerpos sustituirán los suyos en el dormitorio? Otro trago, qué miran ¿Pueden juzgar? Por supuesto que lo harán. Es lo que la gente hace pero él nunca había hecho nada para ser juzgado. Buen chico, buen estudiante, buen hijo, buen profesionista. El chico al que no invitaban a las fiestas porque no bebía, que siempre estaba ocupado estudiando, que nunca decía una mala palabra y jamás le miraba el escote a las mujeres. El amigo modelo, el hombre frustrado y vacío que siempre creyó eso era la vida y la aceptó sin chistar. Pero Ike y su carita sucia _" ¿ Me lees un cuento? Mamá no me deja dormir con ella y Papá siempre está cansado. Me dan miedo las sombras en el piso ¿ me lees un cuento?"_ No veía qué podía hermanarlo a él, un muchacho tan común y por qué no decirlo, pedante, con esa frágil figurita y la pureza que exhalaba. Entonces se dejó conducir a su cuarto y lo acunó en su cama " _Había una vez un gato al revés"_ y el niño sostenía su mano mientras él inventaba línea tras línea algo que lo durmiera. Cada noche, sin excepción, era su tarea.

¿Nunca se preguntó realmente qué estaba haciendo? No era tan ingenuo ni estúpido para notarlo desde el primer escandaloso indicio. Se gastó una a una las mentiras como cerillas para alumbrarlo ante el monstruo de la verdad que se movía en la noche. Ese girasol engarzado de jades y otras maravillas que día tras día lo arrastraba a sus juegos, a sus súplicas inocentes _" ¿ Puedo comer otro dulce, me lees otro cuento?"_ A capricho de qué poder superior había crecido tan bello, tan... vivo. Ike contenía el secreto de la vida en sus venas , y no podía sino llamar milagro a la inmensa fortuna que lo hubiera querido compartir con él.

¿Cómo mierda se atrevía a seguir pensando así?

La botella se le resbala de las manos al intentar abrir la puerta. Escucha el quebranto, los pequeños fragmentos perdidos en el enorme espacio del recibidor. No era más que un cobarde, un insignificante Tiresias enceguecido por Atenea. Ciego, quebrado, negado por siempre al jardín de las delicias. Recoge uno de los fragmentos del cristal, ya adentro en la casa, se deja caer en el sillón, observando los reflejos de la escasa luz de la calle en éste. ¿Qué está pensando? El único escándalo en su vida fue haberse enamorado, haberse entregado por completo. ¿ Y si Ike hubiera sido cualquier otro? ¿ Le habrían alejado de esa manera también? ¿ Le habrían rechazado tan duramente ? ¿ Le habrían orillado a dejarlo todo? Dentro suyo debe haber alguna respuesta pero ¿Cómo encontrarla? Si ya no está pensando, si ya no está sintiendo, recostado en ese sillón, en esa casa , en esa ciudad que no es la suya, que lo acoge porque no lo conoce. Porque dentro suyo están sepultados todos los secretos que deberían incriminarlo y él no ha dejado de tergiversar para hacerlo menos pecaminoso, más la víctima que el depredador. Ciego,ciego, no logra verlo, acorralado ya no encuentra el sentido.

Jamás le puso una mano encima, jamás si quiera lo besó de una forma que no fuera correcta. Pero cuando Sheila encontró esa confesión en su diario, no le dejó explicarle. Le gritó que cómo podía, qué clase de broma cruel era esa. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar largarse a casa de algunos familiares insoportables que apenas recordaba. No lo tuvo aunque dolía, aunque su madre no le permitió ni siquiera despedirse de su hermanito porque...Era bastante obvio. Y aún así tan doloroso.

Tan asfixiante aunque los años ya pasaron, aunque ni siquiera le fue permitido verlo de lejos en su graduación, aunque Sheila no dejó que absolutamente nadie fuera a su boda ni aunque le pudiera asegurar que ya se había " regenerado" Era imposible que no le quemara, que no le doliera hasta enfermarlo al saber por terceros que Ike se había marchado del país con alguna chica cualquiera. Y aún así, mamá no le dejaba volver a llamarla " Madre" recordándole por siempre que el hecho de haberse enamorado de Ike lo había marcado y exiliado de por vida sin oportunidad de arrepentirse.

Una vida larga sonaba mejor en el horóscopo, en un buen deseo que en la realidad.

Es médico, sonríe, sabe cómo debe hacerlo, lo ha estado postergando inútilmente. Vertical, duele, la fuentecita roja, un poco más profundo, el goteo. El cristal se desliza verticalmente también sobre su otra muñeca. Demasiado deprisa el mareo, el frío. Siente una lengua sobre su abertura y mira a la pequeña gatita que recogió unos meses atrás de la calle. Trata de acariciarla, pero sólo logra ensuciar su pelaje multicolor. Pronto nota el adormecimiento y el temblor. Antes de dejarse llevar por el profundo abismo, distingue una figura entrando en la sala y recuerda que ya no vive solo.

Abre los ojos. Luz blanca. Un par de lágrimas.

-Por favor,no- susurra, sintiendo la garganta cerrada y su cuerpo todavía metabolizando la falta de sangre y el medicamento.

-Kyle, cariño ¿Te sientes bien? Trata de no moverte mucho-

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¿Para qué mierda me trajiste aquí?-

\- Entiendo que estés pasando algo, pero no tienes derecho a hablarme de esa manera , yo no te he hecho nada, y si no me dices qué te pasa, no voy a poder ayudarte-

\- Ese es el puto problema, Heidi. Nunca me hicieron nada, lo único que me dieron fue una buena vida, un futuro brillante, incluso después de esto ¿Qué me va impedir reponerme? Fue hace muchos años, una estupidez de adolescente ¿Quién mierda es juzgado por su primer amor?-

-Kyle ¿Me estás diciendo que tuviste un intento de suicidio por tu primer amor? Cariño, ya eres un poco mayor para esas mentiras. Estabas totalmente ebrio anoche, tú nunca bebes ¿Me quieres decir qué es lo que pasó en verdad?-

-¡Ya no lo soporto!- Se ovilló en la cama, sin saber de dónde venían las fuerzas para el llanto- ¡ Necesito verlo, ya no puedo más! Sólo quiero saber que está bien, aunque me digan que soy un maldito degenerado por el resto de mis días, sólo eso. Juro por Dios que ni siquiera voy a tocarlo, sólo quiero verlo, por favor. ¿Puedes ayudarme? ¿ Quieres ayudarme? Dime dónde está. Dime que está bien- La herida no estaba bien cicatrizada y aquél jaloneo la volvió a abrir.

La mancha rojiza creciendo sobre la sábana lo adormeció de nuevo.


	43. Ciego

Había mil maneras de describir el escenario. Mil detalles con los cuales podría comenzar si fuera un periodista con algo de tinta amarilla en sus dedos, con muchos años en el oficio y ya pocos escalofríos. Podía empezar por los espejos rotos, el augurio universal de la mala fortuna. Los fragmentos de azogue en el piso, más llamativos por la negra y espesa alfombra de sangre ya seca. Las velas negras, los pedazos de gallos y gatos apestando, uniéndose al piso por los diversos fluidos de la muerte y la cera derretida. El olor asfixiante de la tortura, los gritos que se quedaron condensados como otro humo en el aire, enviciándolo. El fuego bailando sólo en una parte de la habitación, en los cuerpos que él había acomodado uno sobre otro hacía minutos antes, sobre la pila de billetes que habían ocasionado todo aquél desgarrador panorama.

-La línea de tu mano- sujetó la blanca, más pálida por la sangre que había abandonado su cuerpo y él se tomó la molestia de congelar para no dejarla mezclarse en el suelo con las otras. Su sangre era preciosa, no podía ser manchada- te dije que ahí estaba tu destino pero no me escuchaste-

Damian no estaba interesado en la humanidad. Tomó su papel, se dejó crecer a la voluntad de su padre y sus superiores con ese abandono que regala la carne, la efímera consciencia de la mortalidad. A él le consolaba que algún día iba a morir, de cualquier manera, así que no importaba de qué manera viviera, al final sólo sería otra estrella en la noche. No fue concebido para suceder a su padre ni para rebelarse a él. Sólo era un mensajero más. Era su vínculo con la tierra. Sin gloria ni misterio. Otro absurdo alfeñique, triste marioneta de cenizas y sangre. La luz del pensamiento le fue brindada no como un regalo sino como una tortuosa piedra para recordarle siempre que no podía ser ni dejar de ser. No tenía permitida la inocencia de la infancia, no podía llorar como un maldito. Damian nació como la tragedia. Ese era su papel. Y si debía ir a algún lugar rural abandonado por la historia para proclamar una pelea entre su padre y el hijo de Dios, no iba a ponerse a berrear, queriendo ocultarse para evitarlo. No. Iba a peinarse él solo el cabello, acomodar su ropa antes de aparecer frente a los niños.

-Tantos años- acercó sus labios a la palma fría, sudorosa que buscaba su rostro para reconocerlo, para sujetarse a él.Quería revivir a esas personas para volver a asesinarlas, día tras días, de manera cada vez más horrible e insoportable.

-Tú fuiste el que me unió en tu línea ¿Recuerdas?-

La voz era de hilitos de miel, suave, amable y cálida. A pesar de la circunstancia, a pesar del dolor que seguía siendo evidente en su rostro. Quería beberlo ahí mismo, quería retroceder cinco minutos antes, quince años atrás. Cambiar haberlo conocido y haberse enamorado. Haberlo seguido esa tarde al patio de juegos, a la resbaladilla de metal donde podían ocultarse. Haber tomado su mano y leer lo que de todas formas ya sabía. Pip no estaba en su camino. Después de ese ambulatorio encuentro, después de usarlo, no volverían a verse. Ese era el destino y en realidad, Pip no era tan simpático ni tan listo para que lo quisiera como compañero. Era bello, sí. Pero en el infierno podía tomar a los seres más hermosos de la creación las veces que deseara, para eso habían sido creados. Aún así, borró todas las líneas de su mano y volvió a escribirlas. Porque era un ser egoísta y perverso y la línea de su mano estaba llena de una gris y endulzada paz que no soportó. Aunque estaba quemando su carne, aunque lo estaba insultando, Pip no se alejó. Damian entonces supo lo verdaderamente maldito que podía llegar a ser. Le arrebató el futuro a ese niño que sólo había intentado ser amable, lo retorció hasta hacer su existencia miserable y que aún así, no pudiera alejarse.

Esa clase de sumisión podía confundirse fácilmente con amor, supuso, viendo la forma desesperada con que el rubio intentaba ser abrazado. Damian sonrió, acariciando su rostro y acunándolo.

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado, así ya no podré fingir que soy tu salvador en lugar de tu verdugo- besó su cabello, recargó su mentón en su coronilla- pobres imbéciles, si se hubieran conformado con sacarte los ojos, quizá seguirían vivos. Pero tocarte no estaba en el contrato-

-¿Me devolverás los ojos?- susurró, apretando sus puños en su camisa- ya que los mataste tú tampoco cumpliste el pacto ¿No deberías regresar el tributo que te ofrecieron?-

-Pidieron dinero a cambio de ellos, ahí está- volvió a besar su frente, separando los mechones de cabello que se pegaban a sus mejillas por la sangre que aún corría de las cuencas, pensando que debía buscar rápido una venda- si estás dispuesto a pagar el precio por ellos, puede que te los devuelva-


	44. Somnofilia

Era imposible soportar el frío de afuera sobre todo tomando en cuenta de dónde provenía él. En realidad no tenía nada qué hacer ahí ya. Desde el término de la guerra podía decirse que su papel había sido ejecutado y podía volver a casa, a calentar sus pies y manos junto a la hoguera de las almas que él mismo había coleccionado en lugar de estarse envolviendo en esas pesadas pieles que apenas le permitían caminar.Podía haber vuelto a casa cuando el número de reclusos bajó de miles a apenas unos centenares. Podía por supuesto alegar que amaba el " Delfín negro" como su propio patio de juegos, como una hermosa edificación de su total autoría, un estilo de palacio en honor a su hogar y abandonarlo sería demasiado deshonroso. Podía decir mil cosas que no involucraran la verdad, esa era su mayor habilidad, la mentira. Dejó caer el pesado abrigo negro en el recibidor, sacudiendo antes sus botas, viendo la nieve disolverse ante la chimenea que encendió nada más entrar. No. La chimenea ya llevaba un rato prendida. Dejó caer con más lentitud el segundo abrigo, a la par de su andar. Quería disfrutarlo desde el aroma a rosas que dejaba en la entrada. Rosas de Castilla, específicamente. Lo veía como un fotograma entrando, doblando su abrigo blanco mientras cerraba la puerta, caminando hacia la chimenea para encender el fuego, sacudirse los hombros en su mimetizado cuerpo humano, quitarse el gorro, andar hasta la mesa donde seguro había tomado una mandarina. Se habría sentado a quitar la cáscara con cuidado, lamiendo las gotas que habían mojado sus dedos. Habría levantado y arreglado la mesa antes de ir al dormitorio y dejar su ropa ya mojada por la nieve derretida en el cesto, se habría descalzado y recostado, envolviéndose en las mantas de piel falsa. Seguro pensó que sólo serían unos minutos pero el cansancio lo debió vencer. El tercer y último suéter quedó enfrente de la puerta del dormitorio, él tenía los ojos cerrados para percibir más profundamente el aroma a agua bendita y rosas que se condensaba al entrar. Podía cubrir fácilmente su aroma en cualquier momento, borrar sus huellas cuando lo deseara. Pero mientras no existiera ningún motivo, podía disfrutar lo gentil que era su perfume habitando su casa.

-Ya llegué- anunció, deslizándose junto a la cama, viendo el pequeño bulto que se movía en una respiración acompasada. Sonrió, deshaciéndose antes de la camisa que de los pantalones mientras se encorvaba hacia la cama. Abrió las mantas para colarse en ellas- ¿Cómo puedes dormir tanto?- murmuró, acariciando los rubios cabellos que caían desordenados por toda la almohada.

-¿Damian?- murmuró entre sueños, sin girarse-Lo lamento, hoy...-

-Está bien, ángel, yo cuidaré de ti- se pegó más a él, sintiendo la vibración de su bostezo contra su pecho mientras volvía a dormirse.Tan pequeño como un copo de nieve, tan maravilloso como puro. Tan a su merced, así, respirando acompasadamente contra su cuerpo, con las manos juntas como si estuviera rezando. Besó de nuevo sus cabellos, abrazando su cintura, aspirando con fuerza tras su oreja, ahí justo olía a capullos de rosa, más abajo hacia su cuello el aroma era puro rocío. Besó su cuello antes de abrir los labios sobre él, lamiendo. Su mano se estaba colando en su camisa, su única prenda, tentando el delgado vientre, hacia arriba las costillas se marcaban como un piano. recogió su cabello en una media coleta para seguir besando su nuca, metiendo su otra mano por la curva que hacía su cintura contra el colchón, desabotonando su camisa para tocar su pecho, su cuello, sintiendo su respiración, la garganta pasando saliva como para hablar de nuevo a pesar de lo cansado de sus párpados.Pero no lo hizo.Lo sintió relajarse de nuevo, los hombros cayendo contra él, dejando que continuara acariciando su cuello, delineando ambas clavículas, apresando después ambos pezones, lamiendo su oreja, hacia abajo a su cuello, a sus hombros, la piel siempre tan blanca como su propio jardín de rosas bajo la nieve, el sabor a mandarina que dejó en sus dedos mientras los lamía, besando su palma, deslizándose hacia abajo, haciendo desaparecer la camisa al cansarse de jugar con ella, sólo queriendo sentir el calor de ese cuerpo, sujetó su cintura, pegando su lengua a su espalda, a la curva de su hueso sacro hacia arriba por su columna, acariciando su vientre, su cintura, sus caderas. La respiración de Pip salía con un cálido gemido alargado, retenido e inexplicable.

A veces Damian se preguntaba qué soñaban los ángeles, si acaso ellos dormían. Él lo hacía sólo para matar el tiempo, como una diversión. Su cuerpo realmente no lo necesitaba, pero veía a los humanos disfrutar de tal manera esa actividad que a veces no podía evitar la envidia. Los escuchaba hablar de los sueños como algo celestial. Por eso esperaba que Pip tuviera los sueños más dulces imaginables al ser un ángel.Nunca se lo preguntó, estaba más intrigado al saber qué hacía alguien de su calaña en un lugar como ese, si acaso era una carnada o un detonante para comenzar alguna batalla.Pip, se presentó, negando esas intenciones, le explicó que tan sólo estaba ahí para guiar a los inocentes. Damian quiso burlarse de él, con el pecho en alto, mostrarle que él era el hijo de Satanás, el Príncipe Oscuro y que no podía haber inocentes en su territorio, no en esa cárcel que él mismo creó. Pero Pip, sin perder la sonrisa ni la amabilidad, le señaló a un par de cachorros jugando en la nieve, y a un par de reclusos arrojándoles sus escasos trozos de pan para que se acercaran.

_" Incluso entre los soldados nacieron santos"_

Damian lo recordaba con la claridad del día. Esos ojos glaucos contra la luz plateada de la nieve, el blanco que lo envolvía, el cabello en mechones simétricos pero tan pálidos como el sol entre la niebla. Las facciones talladas contra mármol. Una oda a la estética que había surgido en la edad media y jamás fue cambiada por Dios. Hermoso como todos sus hermanos, pero con una forma mucho más triste de mirar. Lo dejó quedarse en su territorio, lo dejó reclamar las almas que deseó, bajó el castigo de algunos para no enloquecerlos y Pip pudiera hacer su parte ofreciéndoles una esperanza y salvarlos. Lo atrajo a su casa un par de veces, cubriéndolo con el aroma de los cirios negros para borrarlo unos minutos, unas horas del radar divino. Pip rezaba después, siempre después. Pero no por arrepentimiento, ni por perdón. Entonces solía quedarse profundamente dormido, casi incluso sin respirar.

A Damian le bastó saber entonces que los ángeles tienen el sueño más pesado de todas las criaturas.

Hacia arriba, en la unión de las vértebras de su cuello, su lengua se enredaba al ir hacia sus hombros, sus manos acariciando sus muslos, las caderas estrechas, la cintura, otra vez sus costillas, su pecho, de nuevo hacia abajo, pegarlo a su entrepierna mientras mordía su nuca, con suavidad, no quería marcarlo, no quería...Herirlo. Masajeando su abdomen, en la línea de su pubis, en las líneas de oro de su vello enredándose en sus dedos, masturbarlo con lentitud mientras él se rozaba más insistentemente contra su trasero, gimiendo contra su oreja, lamiendo, apoyando su frente contra su nuca.

Era demasiado.

Bajó su ropa interior, separando las piernas de Pip, apoyando una de ellas sobre las suyas, sujetando su cintura con una mano y con la otra envolviendo su pecho para penetrarlo con más facilidad. Besó su nuca, calmándose a pesar del calor y la desesperación de moverse dentro de él, de las paredes envolviéndolo hasta derretirlo, de la niebla de placer que suponía siempre esa criatura angélica. No quería herirlo, aunque los libros y la historia dijeran lo contrario. Sujetó su cadera, besó su cuello, saliendo milímetro a milímetro, jadeando contra él. Escuchándolo gemir entre dientes, sin despertarse. Se veía incluso más inocente así. Volvió a entrar, paseando su nariz por sus hombros, saliendo, besó sus trapecios, entrando, jadeó contra su oreja y ya no pudo modularse. Clavó sus uñas en su cintura, sujetó su muslo, separarando más sus piernas para ir mucho más adentro, mucho más deprisa.

-Ángel, por favor despierta. No me dejes acabar solo-

Sus párpados aleteaban, cansadas mariposas de oro, de plata. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y apenas fue la sensación en su espalda, el calor en sus entrañas antes que verlo claramente.

-Damian-

-Lo lamento- mordió su oreja, cerrando su mano en su pene para masturbarlo, sintiendo los dedos de Pip clavarse en su brazo. Sus gemidos roncos, su casi tímido meneo para sentirlo más profundo, el rojo de sus mejillas. El orgasmo vino primero para él, después en un suave jadeo explotó en Pip. El silencio de ambos intentando recuperar sus respiraciones. El beso en su frente al girarlo para acunarlo contra él.

Sí. Podía inventar cualquier excusa para no alejarse. 


End file.
